The 8th Squad
by doomtrooper83
Summary: Original Character story's set in the RWBY universe of Sergeant Cobalt Bale and the 8th squad of the Vale Military Forces. Elsewhere Fiction
1. Chapter 1 Day in the Park

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any other things please don't sue me.

_"When the country is in danger, the military's mission is to wreak destruction upon the enemy. It's a harsh and bloody business, but that's what the military's for. As George Orwell pointed out, people sleep peacefully in their beds at night only because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf. "- Richard Grenier_

**A RWBY Universe Story**

**The 8th squad: Day in the park**

Sargent Cobalt Bale of the 8th squad ducked back from the corner of the building as rounds from the arm cannon of an Atlesian Knight-130 ripped into the buildings concrete sending a spray of dust into his pale gray eyes as he ran.

"Hey Indigo get ready I got its attention," he said into his short range communication head set blinking the dust out of his eyes, then quickly checked himself over as he ran. He knew that his aura would protect him to a degree but, the standard issue Vale Military forces armor was an added comfort.

The only thing he liked about the ensemble was the better armored boots for longer marching and the field equipment . He knew that most of what he wore was an obvious knock off of the Atlas military armor, just with a change of color. With the Vale counsel moving funding away from human based soldiers to more mech based new equipment for the remaining manned unit's was not on the top of the list.

Like most of his fellow soldiers he had long ditched the vision constricting helmet for the simpler black communication head set and patrol cap that covered most of his out of regulation auburn hair. He kept his MK-4 dust powered combat rifle close to his chest as he ran, the gunmetal gray short carbine style dust munitions rifle was popular with most of the for the urban combat that had been seen the past few years.

As round's skipped off the concrete in the sidewalk as he felt two quick tugs at his leg near his Mk-2 dust munitions pistol. On his next step he felt a sharp pain in his leg looked down seeing a red line of blood staining his uniform. He ignored it as best he could as he ran risking a glance over his shoulder to see the AK-130 bearing down on him. Its black armored humanoid robot helmet visor slid down its sensors scanning the street trying to get a better lock on him. Cobalt saw one of the many large raised flower bed's that decorated the sidewalks along the agricultural district and slide behind it quickly propping his rifle up over the lip taking aim.

The Ak-130 had been the standard security robot for the city for years, but with the new Atlas upgrades on the way the city was decommissioning the old bots. Problem was today that someone in the agricultural district had made "upgrades" to a few while they were in storage when they activated they began to attack the area.

The police were called first to the scene yet with their limited equipment they,soon requested help from the Vale Military Forces to bring down the rogue bots. Thankfully they had evacuated most civilians or had they shelter in place hopefully away from windows. At least Cobalt hoped they did. As Cobalt watched the robot stomp its way into the middle of the street, barrels spinning up as it's searched for a target red dot trailed up its glowing chest to the face plate.

"Eyes on target boss," came an ice cold female voice into his head set, Cobalt smiled to himself.

"Take the shot Indigo," he said calmly followed by a loud rifle crack a solid hole appearing in the Ak-130's head as its mechanical body went limp crashing into the street. Cobalt looked back and up seeing their scout sniper, Indigo White on top of a fire escape.

White wolf ears perched upon gray hair peeked out from the hood of her camouflage cloak. Indigo was a small thing, but her shot was unparalleled in the regiment.A pale slender finger released from the trigger of her Mk-10 high caliber dust sniper rifle, a she slung it over her shoulder climbing down the quickly ran over jumping up to pull the bottom of the ladder down for her.

"Nice shot, "he said as he pulled his scroll from his hip pouch pulling up the map and communication's menu.

"You were expecting me to miss? Well I did pull to the right a bit…" Indigo replied as she hopped down from the ladder unslinging her rifle looking down the scope at the downed bot.

Cobalt just shook his head looking down at his scroll kneeling down next to Indigo as she covered the street, the image of a large man appeared on the scroll screen. It was the squads heavy weapons specialists Lu Xiong him.

Lu was a mountain of a man with the build of a ursa, he made even the tallest of men feel small in his presence. He had bald head a slightly rounded face and a set serious dark brown eyes. Lu was wearing a bandanna solid gray bandana with a luck symbol painted on the front of it.

Cobalt could see him cradling his belt fed MK-2 dust powered medium machine gun as gunfire sounded in the back ground as he heard Lu grunt, "Lu, how's your side looking?"

He could see Lu swing the scroll around to show two smoking Ak-130's on the ground, "One left, doc Vermillion is working on one wounded civilian, and Areo is covering the street." Lu said calmly as an explosion was heard in the background.

"Alright we will make our way over to you south side is cleared of all rogue bots, be there in three," Cobalt said as Lu simply nodded as the screen went blank. Cobalt stopped for a moment to put a quick bandaged on his leg tying it off before he looked looked to Indigo "Let's move..." he said as they started running towards the sound of the gunfire.

Cobalt and Indigo arrived to the booming voice of Lu yelling out "Areo second floor! Covering!" followed by the heavy staccato of Lu's medium machine gun.

"Friendly's coming in." Cobalt said into his head set as he rounded street corner. Cobalt and indigo quickly took cover behind a parked vehicle as Cobalt spied Lu and their medic Vermilion Kase taking cover in an alley way up the street.

Vermilion Kase was five foot eight with a medium build. With dark tanned skin short cropped brown hair and eyes from his northern remnant heritage. Vermillion was clad in the standard armor with the exception of a red cross on his shoulder pad. He had his Mk-4 slung on his shoulder, his medical backpack right next to him as he worked on the wounded civilian woman. He was busy tying off some bandages to her upper left shoulder and giving some comforting words as he worked.

"Doc how is she looking?" Cobalt said into his head set looking down the street to an abandoned two story building that Lu was peppering with rounds.

"Though and through to the upper shoulder, she is stable for now but needs to get to a hospital, bullhead won't land until the last bot is taken out." Vermillion replied as he shouldered his medical bag unslinging his rifle staying close to the wounded woman.

"Hey boss this one is a bit smarter than his fellows," came the voice of the last member of the squad their rifleman, Areo Bystro. Cobalt looked down the street seeing the rifleman ducked down beside a bullet ridden car ducking his head back as a few more rounds glanced off it. Areo was five foot six with a slender runners build to him, he has light brown eyes with a spikey mop of dirty blond hair sticking out from under his field cap. He was clad in the standard armor with added pouches around his waist for extra ammo and a few dust grenades. Areo's sharp angular face winced a bit as a round ricochet off the vehicle striking the shoulder pad of his arm causing him to drop his Mk-4 at his feet.

"Areo's hit, you alright?" Cobalt said into his head set taking aim at the AK-130 on the second floor sending a quick bust of rounds as it ducked back.

"I'm good boss bounced off aura and armor hurts like a mother though. Hey tin head you're not making me miss my date tonight!" he radioed back as he got down lower behind the vehicle picking his rifle back up.

"Alright here is the plan standard assault, Lu, Doc and Indigo pour fire into that building keep the dammed thing pinned down. Areo, you and me are going to rush into that alley way just ahead of you on your left and flank around," Cobalt said quickly into his head set looking around at his team hearing a solid "Rodger!" at the same time. Cobalt took a deep breath watching his squad get ready and said "Cover fire!" as they all raised up sending a fusillade of fire towards the building. Rushing around the car Cobalt saw Areo get up sprinting ahead of him ducking into the alley way waiting for him.

As Cobalt rounded the corner he jogged alongside Areo checking his shoulder pad over, seeing the dimple in the armor.

"Sure you're alright?" he asked as they came to the corner rounding it slowly their rifles raised up scanning the area seeing was clear they ran on.

"I'll be fine just going to have a hell of a bruise, interesting story I get to tell my date tonight." he said as they stopped sort of the end of the alley way. The side of the building they were facing was half open from demolition with a few large industrial dumpsters left out in a small clearing next to the building. They peered around the corner seeing the impact of the bullets on the building's second floor the Ak-130's armored head ducking down, as stucco from the buildings wall fell down on it.

"Alright cover behind that dumpster then toss some ice in there, ready?" Cobalt said as Areo gave a short nod as they both pulled blue glowing dust grenades from their waist pouches. They rushed across the street ducking down by the dumpsters, pulling the timer pins on the grenades they both tossed them into the second floor room both of them yelling "Grenade out!". With a pair of loud booms and a sudden blue flash of light a pair of large jagged ice balls formed on the second story instantly cooling the surrounding area.

"Squad hold fire where going in." Cobalt said quickly as the firing on the second floor stopped. Cobalt and Areo rushed the building, rifles raised as they swept through the first floor finding the gutted out building empty. Cobalt covered a half demolished stair well as Areo made his way up scanning the landing as he made it up to the top.

" Its immobilized, heck look at this boss," Areo said over his headset with a smirk his rifle half lowered as Cobalt joined him. As Cobalt climbed to the top of the stairs he could see the Ak-130's body frozen in ice with only its robotic head twitching, "Intruders detected, intruders detected" its robotic voice rambled on.

Areo aimed and put a short burst of fire destroying the head the red glow fading from its body as Cobalt got on his radio "Where clear squad all targets down, doc move the woman over here theirs an empty lot we can land the bullhead in,".

"Understood where on way," Vermillion replied as he looked down the street from the second floor seeing him and Lu loading the woman onto their portable stretcher. Indigo jogged alongside them as Cobalt pulled his scroll out calling in for their pick up.

Cobalt watched as the wounded civilian was loaded onto a medical bull head, being treated by the two on board medics as its doors closed lifting up into the sky. The police had moved back into the area and civilians were starting to wonder back into the streets to see the damage done. As he and the squad waited Indigo came up to him tapping at his left leg,

"Hey boss, looks like you had a close one." Indigo said as Cobalt looked down pulling his pistol out, a hole was in the bottom of the frame rendering the weapon useless. "Day in the park right?" she said looking at him.

"Yep day in the park," Cobalt said softly as their bullhead landed near by kicking up the dust and the wind. As the squad started walking over to load up as he placed the pistol back at his side a little shake in his hand.

About doomtrooper28: The author's first foray into the world of fan fiction/OC fiction. He spent seven years in the Texas State Guard as a 38B civil affairs specialists before leaving in 2014. Is an active outdoors man and tactical shooter, currently working in the private security field while finishing a college degree.

Special thanks to: Curay for helping edit this story and input.

The 8th Squad will return in

"The Tunnels of Mountain Glenn"


	2. Chapter 2 The Tunnels of Mountain Glenn

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any related properties please don't sue me! Now if yall want to use what I put in go for it!

"_Out of every one hundred men, ten shouldn't even be there, eighty are just targets, nine are the real fighters, and we are lucky to have them, for they make the battle. Ah, but the one, one is a warrior, and he will bring the others back."― Heraclitus_

**A RWBY universe story **

**The 8****th**** squad: The tunnels of Mountain Glenn**

Sargent Cobalt Bale opened his eyes to the early morning darkness in his room, glancing over to his alarm clock his pale gray eyes focused in on the floating numbers. He already knew what it was going to say zero fourth thirty, the same time he had for the past four years he had woken. It something left over from his days at the Vale Military Forces boot camp just after his dismissal from Beacon Academy. He pushed back the memory as he ran a hand through his short auburn hair setting up in bed clicking his room's lights on with a touch of his scroll pad.

Cobalt rolled out of his bed stretching out as his feet walking across the cold tile floor, rubbing the sleep from his eyes making his way to his wall locker. He opened it up pulling out his black eighth squad shirt workout shirt and workout pants pulling them on. He looked himself over in the mirror, the black shirt had the squad's block letter eight along with his name and three upside down chevrons. It still surprised him every time he saw the chevrons even after two years of being the squad's sergeant. When he first started he thought just a two year stent then go back to helping with his family's bakery. That had all changed for him after the first few missions and now leading a squad he was committed lifer now. He looked down at his scroll as he pulled his running shoes out of his locker, seeing it lighting up with dozens of mass messages from the VMF command all dealing with the breach from two days ago.

Cobalt has been in the unit wide squad briefings after the breach at the old Mountain Glenn tunnel system that came as a surprise for everyone. No one ever thought that the White Fang group would use such a tactic or had the means to do it. It was only thanks to a group of Beacon academy students and their instructors that the Grimm that had infiltrated the city where taken out. The Vale military had been completely caught off guard by the attack and where to slow to react to the situation. That was when the Atlas military stepped in to "save the day" by the time Cobalt and his team had arrived it was mainly help pick up the pieces. Adding insult to injury the Vale counsel had decided that the Vytal Festival security was to be handled by the Atlas military, with the Vale military only providing minimal support.

A knock at Cobalt's door shook him out of his daze as he slipped on his shoes, he already knew who it was his squad mate and constant running partner Indigo White. Indigo stood at his door clad in the same workout outfit, with a small waist bag on her hip. Her ears perked up and tail wagging happily as she pressed her chest out showing off the two new white stripes under her name. She had finally made corporal after their last action in the agricultural district, and was to be the assistant squad leader when they reached their full strength. Cobalt knew that it was even more meaningful to her. As one of the few faunus that served the promotion was a sign to others that their where not any differences when you put the uniform on.

Indigo stretched out flexing her fingers "Well ready to go boss? The place is a bit crowed and looks like some poor reservists are out their sweating under second regiment's tutelage." She said as Cobalt locked the door behind him entering the squad's barracks.

"Well better they sweat now, than bleed later…wow I remember hating that phrase in boot," Cobalt said shaking his head as they passed by the closed doors of his fellow squad members. The barracks where nice for all the active duty personnel, a ten room building with a kitchen and small open living room style area for the weeks they spent here on base.

"As long as they learn to shoot straight, all that matters to me I remember helping them training last year. At least after my training they had an eighty percent passing rate," Indigo said with a little shrug as they left the building the cold morning air hitting them.

Cobalt and Indigo started with a few quick stretches then began their run across the base to the main entrance flag pole. The Vale Military Forces base was by no means the biggest base in all of Remnant, with the kingdoms in a time of peace it had been reduced down to a small peninsula of land on the south west side of the industrial district. Their where rows of barracks for the three full time regiments with their support personnel, buildings for their motor and airship pool, along with their training grounds.

Cobalt knew on a normal day the facility was usually only half full but, with the recent events and the Vytal Festival almost here the Vale counsel had called up all the Vale city reserve units. Now roughly three thousand personnel where running around the base, most just support or tech personnel still it gave the base a cramped feeling.

Cobalt and Indigo ran around a formation of struggling reservist as they were making an early morning march towards the training grounds. After two miles Cobalt tried to keep pace with Indigo but, seeing the end goal in sight she powered on ahead.

"No fair..you..and your natural skill." Cobalt managed to huff out as she slapped the pole with the Vale kingdom flag on top of it. "No excuses, you need to stop doing all that paperwork and come running more. Hey why are they here?" Indigo said digging into her waist bag tossing Cobalt a bottle of water pointing over towards the main gate.

As Cobalt caught the bottle he looked over seeing three Atlas military vehicles moving into the base and driving off. "No clue, bad enough their doing the security for the festival now we got to share our space with them." Cobalt said as he took a long drink from the bottle feeling his scroll vibrating in his pocket. He looked down at the screen seeing that it was the company's commanding officer Captain Amber Jade, and quickly pushed the butting seeing her face come onto the screen.

Captain Jade was five foot six with short amber hair. Her bangs sloped forward to her chin on that showed off the sharp features of her face. A pair of dark blue eyes where behind her dark framed glasses, "Sargent Bale, there will be a briefing in command room in twenty, we have an operation tomorrow." she was dressed in the light blue dress uniform her silver square bars on her collar a matching garrison hat on top.

"Yes Ma'am be there in ten, hey you got any clue what the Atlas guys are doing at the base?" Cobalt asked as he looked away for a moment seeing indigo stretching. Cobalt knew it was an act as he could see her hears twitching towards him listening in as Jade responded

"That will be part of the briefing, I'm not too happy with it either but they will be gone tomorrow if all goes well. Also I hate to do this to you but I am assigning new squad member to you this morning, a private Cyan Carrigan. She is to be your new communications expert, and should be arriving this morning." Jade said as a screen popped up next to her showing the portrait of a woman.

From the picture Cobalt could see that Cyan still had that young fresh faced look to her most had when they entered the military. She had white hair tied up a bun, with a pair of mixed colored eyes of blue and brown.

"Ah ah fresh meat! Hey think that is her by the gate," Indigo piped up from behind Cobalt before she began to run off towards the gate. Cobalt looked up to see Cyan checking in at the main gate, to his surprise she was a tall lanky woman that towered over Indigo's petite form.

"Try to go easy on her, see you in the briefing" Jade said as her picture disappeared on the scroll as Cobalt looked up to see Indigo and Cyan jogging over. Cyan was struggling with a large duffle bag over her shoulder with another in her other hand as she came to attention saluting quickly,

"Private Carrigan reporting for duty sergeant Bale!" Cyan said enthusiastically her voice had a slight accent to it that Cobalt could not place.

Cobalt saluted back looking her over for a moment, "Ok private Carrigan welcome to the squad. Normally we would get you integrated in better but, we have a mission tomorrow. Hope you're ready for an interesting first day," Cobalt said.

"Yes Sargent Bale I'll be ready to go!," Cyan said enthusiastically even if their was a slight quiver in her voice.

"Also when not on mission just being here call me Cobalt, Indigo here will get you set up in the barracks alright," Cobalt said with a smile and a soft nod to Indigo.

Indigo had a grin on her face as she said "Cobalt, do we at least introduce her to lord Monty?". Cobalt smiled back crossing his arms looking at Cyan,

"Yep we can't skip that tradition, no worry's Cyan lord Monty's a good guy," Cobalt said with a soft tap on Cyan's shoulder as he started to run back towards the barracks.

Cyan stood their for a moment a look of confusion on her face, "Umm..w..who is lord Monty?". Indigo just gave a grin back as she picked up one of Cyan's bags "Oh you'll find out in a moment, lets go rookie…"

Cobalt stood in the back of the briefing room, their where a few scattered chairs around a large projection table in the middle of the room. The room was packed with all of the third regiment's squad leaders, and a few of the reserve squad leaders. The literal white elephant in the room was the one white armored clad Atlas soldier sitting alone near the projection table. He had bored look about him and was obviously not happy to be here. The room came to attention as captain Jade walked in setting her scroll down on the viewer, and giving a wave of her hand everyone in the room sat back down.

With a few taps of her scroll the projection table lit up showing a map schematic with the words "Mountain Glenn tunnel system" above it. Captain Jade held the scroll close as she began to speak as the lights in the room dimmed.

"As we all know two days ago there was a breach from the old Mountain Glenn tunnel system that allowed various Grimm to enter the city proper. They were beaten back by Beacon academy students and their instructors with the hole being sealed up by Huntress Goodwitch," The screen began to flash back to the footage of the Beacon students and instructors fighting the Grimm in the city as Jade spoke.

"While this is a good temporary measure the tunnel it is still open for Grimm or another force to infiltrate the same way. The Vale counsel has ordered that the tunnel be collapsed completely and we will be the ones to do it. The operation will consist of two forces, the tunnel force and the surface force." With a few more taps of her hand the screen split into two images, showing the long tunnel along with a large hole out beyond the wall.

"The Tunnel team mission will be to enter the tunnel, placing demolition charges at key points along the seven mile stretch to the first entrance hole. It will be led by myself, with third regiment's second and eighth squads along with two reserve units from the fourth. Sargent Bale you will be the senior squad leader and in charge if something happens to me." Before Jade could continue their as a audible cough from the Atlas military soldier, Jade narrowed her eyes a bit before continuing.

"As a show of kingdom solidarity, the tunnel team will also be accompanied by one of the Atlas military's Atlesian Paladin-290 pilots and a few of their new Atlesian Knight -200's. This is Lieutenant Gray he will be assisting us with clearing the tunnel of any Grimm that may still remain down there," Cobalt watched as he stood up. Gray had a medium build to him with short cropped brown hair. He had a boyish round face and dark eyes that made him look like he was fresh from the academy.

"According to our simulations we ran, we should be able to clear the tunnel out with minimal contact in three hours. That was of course just using our robots and one of the two ninety's," Gray said in a slightly high pitched voice before he sat down with a smug look. Jade peered at him intensely tapping a finger impatiently on her scroll,

"We thank you for that analysis and assistance in our effort. Now.." she waved her hand across her scroll the picture changing to an overhead view of a large hole out in a forest.

"The surface force will be led by the rest of third regiment, they will secure the hole that is closest from the Vale city wall. That will be the extraction point for the tunnel team, our estimates is for a total clear out in four hours even with heavy contact. Any questions at this time?" Jade said looking around the room at all the squad leaders.

One of the squad leaders raised his hand as Jade looked over at him, "Are we getting any huntsmen or huntress support?" he said. Jade shook her head slowly "Not this time, this is to be a strictly military operation,"

Cobalt raised his hand as Jade looked over to him giving a soft nod of her head "Regarding our Atlesian ally, Lieutenant Gray how many Grimm operations do you have you undertaken?" Cobalt said as everyone turned to look at Gray. Gray's face blanched a bit as he stood up looking at Cobalt,

"I have been in over three hundred simulations, including this operations more than six simulations. "He said softly.

"I was asking about operations, not simulations. " Cobalt responded but, already knew the answer before Gray could speak.

"I have not been on any, but my commanders have every faith in me that will perform as needed." Gray said as his eyes met Cobalt's coldly. Their where a few scant muttering around the room between the squad leaders, and a few shaking their heads. Cobalt held his stair as Gray broke off and sat back down as Jade spoke up,

"Alright on your feet!" the chairs scraped on the floor as the room as a whole stood up at attention as Jade continued.

"Now I have send all squad leaders the data needed for the operation tomorrow to your scrolls. All teams will mount up in the morning, use this time to get anything you need for the mission. Dismissed!" The room yelled back "Fight back the darkness! For Vale!" as Jade made her way out the door.

Cobalt mingled for a moment with his fellow squad leaders discussing the mission to come as Gray approached him.

"Sargent Bale, I believe it to be more proper way to ask of an officer's experience in more of a private setting than a briefing," Gray said crossing his arms standing back from the group.

"Well Sir..its just to get a base line of exactly who you are. Where not use to having such "help" in our operations. Most of us have fought Grimm before, it's much more different than any simulation can provide," Cobalt said curtly.

"I highly doubt that, Atlas has some of the most prevalent data regarding the grim that goes into our training. More than I can say from what I have seen from here, it's clear to me to see why now where doing the security for the Vytal Festival," Gray said with a smirk shaking his head.

Cobalt knew better than to get goaded into this debate "And…as the official line is where happy to have your help. Now if you will excuse me, we have to get our squads ready. You know the ones with well real combat experience," Cobalt said with a smile as he and this fellow squad leaders turned their backs to him sharply.

"Excuse me Sargent's I believe you are supposed to salute before leaving," Gray said watching them walking away. "You're not in our chain of command, Sir." One of the squad leaders called back to him shaking his head going back to their own conversation. Gray stood there for a moment fuming before leaving the room, determined now to show these dated soldiers what he could do.

Cyan looked over at Indigo through her helmet visor, she stood in the squads living area at attention. Cyan was fully suited up in her armor, rifle, communications backpack and equipment looking nervously at Lu, Aero and Vermillion. The group had a smile as Indigo had a large metal dust ammo box in her hand with the words, "Lord Monty" spray painted on the side. Indigo set the box down and slowly opened it pulling out a large stuffed red rooster with a pair of comical teeth embroided on its chest.

"Now as squad tradition this is our mascot Lord Monty. You will treat lord Monty with respect at all times. You will not drop Lord Monty, get him dirty or mistreat Lord Monty. Understand?" Indigo said with a smile as she placed the stuffed toy into Cyan's hands. Cyan handled it carful giving a soft nod,

"I..I will," Cyan said softly looking back at Indigo. "Now to show your undying loyalty to the squad and more importantly Lord Monty. You should exalt his greatness to the world by running around the barracks area three times shouting "Lord Monty is the best!" Indigo said with another bright smile as Cyan blanched a bit.

"I need to do..what?" Cyan said looking over at Indigo as she yelled "Ready go! Go! Go!" giving Cyan a gentle push towards the door as Lu,Aero and Vermillion joined in yelling "Go! Go! Go!". Cyan gave a little cry as they pushed her out the door, holding Lord Monty over her head to keep it from falling in the dirt. Cyan started to run all the while yelling out "Lord Monty is the best!". The commotion had caused several soldiers to come out watching Cyan running around, some shouting on with her "Lord Monty is the best!" as she ran on by.

Cobalt came back from the briefing watching the scene with a small smile watching Cyan making another lap yelling out as others cheered her on. Cobalt came over to the squads barracks as Indigo shouted out over the gathering crowd "Last lap!" as Cyan ran by still yelling. Cobalt could not help but chuckle a bit looking at all this as Cyan came up to them panting holding the stuffed toy up.

Cobalt took to toy from Cyan as other soldiers crowed around her, Indigo tossed one of them a folded up unit flag. One of the soldiers unfolded the regiment's flag holding it out in front of Cyan, it was a large shield outlined in gold, on a black background. A pair of silver crossed swords, and a torch in the middle of it with the units motto on bottom, "Fight back the darkness" in delicate scroll script.

"Third regiment we have a new addition to eight squad. This is Private Cyan Carrigan give her a welcome," Cobalt said as the soldiers picked Cyan up in the unit flag as she gave a little surprised yell. They tossed her up as a group a few times catching her in the flag yelling out the unit motto "Fight back the darkness!" as they set her down clapping.

Cobalt watched as Cyan's cheeks blushed a bit as she stood up among the crowd someone handing the flag to her. Cyan was giving her thanks to all of them, shaking hands and getting friendly slaps on her shoulder. Making Cobalt remember back to when he was introduced to the unit, he smiled gently for a moment before he yelled out,

"Alright alright, come on now squad briefing in five," Cobalt said turning and walking into the barracks. Cobalt knew the elation would not last, there was a job to be done tomorrow and it was going to be a hard one.

Cobalt took in a deep breath of the crisp morning air blowing it out slowly watching it mist in front of him as he watched the ground vehicles lining up. Cobalt knew his squad was ready but, as normal they went through a final check on each other. It was much to work off the nervous pre-mission jitters as to make sure everything they needed was properly secured to their bodies. They all did a few quick jumps checking for noise, one or two tightening down a loose piece of equipment before they patted each other down.

They formed back up as Cobalt went down the line checking his squad, Lu was as always looking like the calm mountain readying for the storm. Aero had an anxiousness about him, just wanting to get this started. Indigo was looking indifferent to the whole situation as she re-counted the magazines on her belt. Vermillion was taking a few short breaths before recounting the bandages in his spare medical bag as Cobalt approached,

"Boss got a bad feeling about this one, "Vermillion whispered as Cobalt checked over the rest of his gear.

"I know, cool head steady hands right?" Cobalt said as the medic strapped the spare back to his side as Cobalt giving him a reassuring slap on the shoulder. Vermillion smirked and gave a little nod as Cobalt moved over to check on Cyan. Cyan was checking over the scroll attached to her arm then to her radio set she had attached on her backpack. Cobalt could hear Cyan muttering the radio codes over and over again until she looked up surprised to see him standing in front of her.

"Nervous?" Cobalt asked her directly as he checked her gear over, feeling a little wobble in her rifle magazine he tapped it in place. "Yes sarg..I mean yes Cobalt, but I won't let the squad down," Cyan said softly taking a deep breath.

"You'll do fine just stick close to me, if I got to go somewhere stick close to Indigo we'll get you through it. First mission is always the hardest," Cobalt said with a smile as his head set cracked to life. _"All squads load up,"_ Jades voice came in as they rushed to the vehicles climbing into the back and settling down into the seats. Cobalt took one last look as the back hatch closed up and the vehicle jerked into motion. Overhead the roar of the bullhead engines could be heard, as they rumbled out the main gate into the city proper.

The ride was short as they soon pulled up into the plaza where the breach occurred, Cobalt and his squad piling out of the back of the armored vehicles to the flash of police lights. The police had cordoned off the area leaving the plaza deserted with the exception of the military vehicles. Cobalt and his team quickly ran into position, they would be one of the front two squads with the reserves guarding the rear. Lieutenant Jade and her squad would be in the center with the large Atlesian Paladin leading the way. As the other soldiers quickly dismounted forming up quickly into their defensive ring just the large Atlesian Paladin-290 stomped off its trailer. The squads parted as large bipedal mech made its way to the front of the formation its small escort of Atlesian Knight -200's marching alongside it.

"_Everyone ready?_" Cobalt said over his head set as his squad unslung their weapons, loading and chambering them in response. Cobalt looked over to his left and right along the line seeing that everyone was focused. Cobalt saw Cyan shake a bit leaning over to whisper into her ear,

"Take the safety off, calm down you'll do fine,". Cyan gave a small nod flicking the safety off her rifle taking another small slow breath as she did.

"_Everyone get ready, huntress Goodwitch is about to re-open the hole you are green light on any targets that may come out,"_ Lieutenant Jade said over the radio, as Cobalt stiffened a bit. Cobalt turned his head to see Glynda Goodwitch stride confidently in front of the group, her riding crop in hand she slowly began to thrust it in a slow circle. With a slow rumble Cobalt watched the pieces of concreate parted and broke apart leaving a large hole in the ground causing dust scattering into the air.

As the dust cleared the Lieutenant Gray's Atlesian Paladin stomped forward, gun arms tracking back and forth as the smaller androids rushed ahead. _"All clear,"_ Cobalt heard over the radio as the large mech ducked into the hole.

"_All squads advance, call out all contacts before engaging first demolition port is one kilometer a head,"_ Lieutenant Jade said over the radio as Cobalt and the other squad leader started to move head in a long line. As they moved towards the hole Cobalt glanced over at Glynda seeing recognition flash across her face for a brief moment.

"You should come see me some time stu…sergeant Bale," Glynda said quickly as Cobalt passed by her.

"When I'm ready to Huntress Goodwitch," Cobalt said as he came by her entering the tunnel.

As soon as the last of the group was in the tunnel, the hole behind them closed plunging the group into darkness as Indigo looked over at Cobalt, tapping on her head set to a private line, "_Hey boss what was that about?"_ Indigo said softly.

"_Mission first, don't worry about it,"_ Cobalt said back shutting the line down as they marched down a muddy incline. Beams of light started to search out in the murky darkness from under their rifle barrels, as they walked down to the base of the rail line. The group reformed up passing half destroyed rail cars with debris scattered around them, up ahead the Paladin lifted up one of the turned over cars clearing a path. Cobalt heard Cyan suddenly gasp her light falling on a few scattered Grimm masks with dried red splashes on them.

Indigo came forward kneeling down to pick one up, "_White Fang masks…guess they did not get out such a shame.."_ Indigo said over the radio before she dropped the mask spitting on it as her tail flicked angrily behind her.

"_No complaints their but, where the hell are the bodies?"_ Aero chimed in as they kept walking forward fanning out into their defensive line.

"_Claw marks on the ground, red splashes even a bright guy like you can figure that one out," _ Vermillion said as he moved around where one of the said red splashes.

"_Everyone cut the chatter, ears and eyes open," _Cobalt said into his radio as the squad got quiet rifles raised up each one of them searching around the wide expanse. The large group kept walking slowly through the tunnel expanse for the next three hours, with only a few false alarms from excitable reservists. Every time they stopped to place charges they expected to encounter the Grimm, but none had shown as of yet. Yet the tension in the group kept mounting as the longer they walked, the silence, the lack of an enemy kept them guessing at each shadow their weapon lights ran across.

"_All squads halt, Gray one why are you not stopping?"_ Captain Jade commanded over the radio, as the two forward squads came to a halt as one. Up ahead Cobalt could see Lieutenant Gray's paladin kept marching head, with no lights on the Paladin it and its robot escort soon vanished into the darkness.

"_I am simply scouting forward..wait..contact ita a..!,"_ Gray's voice said over the radio net as he cut out only the sound of as his heavy mech's guns started to fire sending echoes down the tunnel ahead. Ahead in the sudden explosions of light Cobalt could see the outlines of Grim advancing, followed by the rapid fire of the smaller Atlesian Knight's.

Cyan was breathing heavily next to him and asked "W… happens now?" as she aimed her rifle out into the tunnel.

"Now the fighting starts," Cobalt said softly as he aimed down his rifle into the inky blackness.

To Lieutenant Gray this operation was turning out to be more of a field trial than the battle that the simulations projected. The whole thing had yet to even produce a skirmish, aside from the jumpy Vale troopers the mission was a bore to him. The constant marching along for the past few hours had made him zone out a bit, staring passively at his scanners. He made sure to keep at his thirty meters interval front of the two lead squads. Hoping that he would be the first to see the dreaded Grimm, but more importantly make his first kill.

Gray was determined to show these people what the future was. Lightly armored troops, huntsmen and huntresses where the old way. The new suit mech suits and robots where the future the solution at least in his mind. When the halt was called he barely registered to him in his zoned out state but, what did snap him out of the apathy as the scanners finally got a hit. Gray pressed the control petals forward pushing out ahead of the group.

"_Gray one why are you not stopping?"_ It was the annoying Captain Jade on his coms her high pitched voice made Gray grit his teeth when it came over his helmet_. _

"_I am simply scouting forward..wait..contact its a..!,"_ Gray said quickly as his scanners lit up with contacts. Gray looked up his scanners showing the green low light vision of groups of Beowolf's and Boarbatusk's heading their way. As soon as the computer locked in on the first group, Gray started to fire seeing the grimm getting blown into small chunks with each press of his trigger. Gray quickly sent a command to his robot escort to start firing as well, letting their own AI systems take over as they joined in on the fight.

"Watch and learn you obsolete army, this is how it is really done. Just like in the simulator." Gray whispered to himself as he targeted another group and fired watching them disappear in a haze of dust. Gray just smiled as he kept firing as some of the grimm managed to rush past,

"See I'll even let you think you're doing something," Gray said with another smile that quickly vanished as the sensor picked up movement from above him. Gray managed to look up the camera's tracking his helmet's movement, to see the coiled up solid black body of a King Taijitu descend upon him.

The fight was short but, fierce in its intensity as along the line of the two forward squad's gun fire erupted. Small groups of Grimm flashed in their rifle lights before being cut down, only to have more take their place. As Cobalt sighted in on another rushing Beowolf, sending two quick bursts into its chest dropping the creature only to have another clamber over it. A single shot from Indigo's rifle knocked its head back sending it tumbling to the ground, as she switched to another target firing again. Cyan hesitated for a moment by startled by the sudden clamor of gunfire, seeing a beowolf rushing towards her she gunned it down in a long spray of gunfire. Lu at the far end of their portion of the line, let out a steady stream of fire, his machine gun cutting down a group of three in the short spray.

"Boarbatusk charging! Look out doc!" Aero yelled out as a few of his rounds glanced off the boardtusk's armored face as it charged suddenly. Vermillion was switching over to fire at the charging grimm but, was knocked over. As Vermillion tried to get back on his feet, the grimm quickly pouncing on top of him bearing its teeth snapping at his face. Vermillion struggled keeping his rifle pressed between him and its snapping jaws trying to reach down for his belt knife.

Aero gunned down another charging boardusk before switching over the one on top of Vermillion trying to get a clean shot. Vermillion pushed back with one hand on his rifle as he snatched his knife from his belt, yelling out as he stabbed the boarbatusk through one its red blinking eyes. With a twist of his knife the boardtusk let out a low groan and collapsed on top of him unmoving as the Vermillion pulled the knife out with a grunt. A still silence suddenly filled the air as the gunfire stopped abruptly, Aero running over helping Vermillion up by kicking the evaporating corpse off.

"Close one doc," Aero said as he pulled Vermillion up the medic panting softly, "Told you bad feeling…" Vermillion responded as he whipped some errant drool off his rifle.

"_Eighth squad sound off!"_ Colbalt said into his head set as he looked around checking on his surroundings. The replies came back one by one showing that his squad was ok, Cobalt turned to Cyan

"Report back no casualties from eighth, ready to proceed," Cobalt said quickly watching the Grimm bodies dissipating around them.

Cyan was shaking next to Cobalt, taking in sharp breaths still clutching her rifle, Cobalt put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cyan..You're alright,where alright send the message." Cyan blinked a few times before giving a short nod talking into her head set as his radio crackled to life with Jades voice. _"All units fighting advance, surface team reports that there is a large group of grimm heading our way. Second and eighth squads do you have eyes on Gray one?"_

Cobalt peered through the darkness trying to see the outline of the large paladin mech with the squads dancing lights as they started to advance.

"_No eyes on command one, we are advancing,"_ Cobalt said into his radio as they started to jog ahead. They quickly came across the first of the wrecked atlesian knight robot bodies, their white metal armored arms and legs torn to pieces. One was crushed against the wall still sparking, as the squads heard a large hiss ahead of them. They raised their guns lights dancing over the large black body of a King Taijitu wrapped around the large mech. The large thirty meter long snake like grim was snapping at the mech's cockpit, its white armored face slamming against it. The only thing keeping it from ripping the cock pit open was one of the mech's mechanical arm that kept bashing the head back.

"Open fire!" Cobalt yelled as he aimed for the creatures snapping head sending a burst along its white armored face one of its red eyes bursting. The squad responded at once taking carful aim at the creatures long body trying to avoid hitting the mech. Rounds hit the creature with thick heavy thumps as it quickly uncurled its self from the mech hissing out, quickly slithering towards them. Cobalt grabbed Cyan pulling her out of the way as the king Taijitu struck, the Grimm brushed passed him knocking him to the ground.

As Cobalt struggled to get back up, he saw the Taijitu's head turn towards him its mouth open ignoring the rounds from the squad's weapons hitting's its body. It suddenly stopped with an annoying sounding hiss as it was suddenly yanked back its head slamming into the ground. Cobalt quickly got to his feet firing from the hip at the large beast. He looked to see that Gray's mech had grabbed the Grimm's tail yanking it back smoke hissing from the mech's arms as it did.

"_Kill the bloody thing already!"_ Gray yelled through the loudspeakers from the mech as the taijitu was trying to curl back towards him.

"_Focus your fire on the head,"_ Cobalt radioed to his squad as Lu's heavy machine gun raked up the Grimm's long body smacking into its head. Soon the squad's fire was slamming into the Taijitu's head rocking it back a dozen times before with a weak hiss escaped its jaw slamming into the ground. The Taijitu squirmed a few times as it died, Indigo and Aero each fired one last shot into its head as it began to evaporate.

"_This is eight squad, we found gray one he's still…"_ Cobalt started to say into his radio before he was cut off.

"_This is second squad there in our lines, came from a side tunnel we need help!"_ came a frantic voice as Cobalt looked over towards the second squad. The squad was on their left a scant thirty meter's away, but in the darkness Cobalt could see that some beowolf's had scattered into the formation.

"_Eight squad assist second, I'm also sending some of my personnel from command one to that location as well,"_ Captain Jade radioed in as Cobalt started to move.

"Indigo you're in charge, Cyan stay with her! Lu brought your ax buddy?" Cobalt yelled out to his squad as he started to jog, pulling his combat knife attaching it to the front of his rifle. Lu just gave a grin as he jogged alongside Cobalt, pulling the hand ax from his waist belt cradling the heavy machine gun in his other arm.

"A warrior never leaves without his personal weapon," Lu said calmly just before letting out a wild battle cry as they joined the fray.

Lieutenant Gray was panting inside of his cockpit taking in deep breaths to calm himself down. Sweat rand down the back of his neck as the screens around him flashed red with damage warnings, one being his climate control. Gray had the sudden realization of what was happing, he had almost died in the past few moments. Despite all his training Gray had gone through, the simulations, rigorous training in officer school could not have prepared him for this feeling.

Gray remembered in the simulations if you screwed up the simulation ended screen then you got another try. Not here not in a real battle, no do overs you were simply dead. Gray's rush of adrenalin was wearing off normalcy and fear was setting in. That was when Gray realized that he had urinated all over himself just before Sargent Bale's group came to his rescue. Ignoring the stink Gray looked up clearing out as many of the damaged screens as he could, trying to get a better grasp on the situation. Gray watched as Sargent Bale and one of his teammates rush over to the other squad, they clashed with a beowolf head on. The larger trooper next to Bale hacking away at the beast with an ax, before finishing it off with a burst from his machine gun. Sargent Bale ducked under a swipe from another, coming back up firing point blank into the beowolf the creature jerking back with each shot.

Another warning screen popped up in Gray's vision he had cleared out the screen just in time to see a Vale trooper get tossed through the air by a beowolf. Gray watched as the man hit the ground with a thud, zooming in on him seeing blood trickle from the side of his mouth. To Gray the man did not look that injured as he made a few slow movements, then he was just still. Gray watched as the skirmished ended with the last of the beowolf's went down in a hail of close shot gunfire, a medic ran over to the man on the ground.

The medic bend down checking him over then just shook his head, _"Second squad here, threats down. We got one KIA private Almond, Richards,"_ The radio call came over his internal speakers.

"Killed in action," Gray said softly to himself, it was the first time he had ever seen someone die in battle as he felt bile coming up this throat. Gray choked it back down with a sharp grasp, as he heard a banging resounding into his cockpit. Gray looked down to see the wolf faunus woman, stepping back,

"Hey point your guns that way, we still got bad things coming," She shouted as she moved back into line with the rest of her squad.

"I uhh..yea.." was all that Gray could manage to say as he moved the mech slowly one eye still on the downed man. Gray watched the medics pulled his rifle and placed him on a stretcher draping a dark sheet over him carrying him back to the center of the formation.

"_All units continue the advance only one demolition points left. Gray one get in-between squads two and eight understand. Do not break from formation again, is that clear." _ Captain Jade's voice said into his helmet.

"_Under stood ma'am.." _Gray radioed back with a slow gulp his previous bravado gone now tempered by the somber experience.

Cobalt and Lu jogged back to their line as the whole group started to advance down the tunnel. Off in the near distance they could see a large poor of murky light from the blown open celling. Along with the distance pops and explosions of the surface team fighting above.

"Lu you're bleeding," Cobalt said seeing the long cut on the stout man's arm. Lu looked down and gave a little shrug,

"Pain is merely weakness leaving the body…that hurts.." Lu said letting out a little grown as Vermillion ran over pulling a bandage from his waist belt. The medic walked along side Lu tying the bandage tight pulling an injector out. Lu waved him away,

"No med's dock got to be focused," Lu said raising his heavy gun back up as Vermillion nodded getting back into the line.

"Boss Almond from second squad bought it," Vermillion said softly as Cobalt passed by him.

"I know, saw it happen just keep moving where almost through this," Cobalt said with a grimace as walked back into position. Cobalt glanced over to Lieutenant Gray's mech seeing it steaming and smoking from a few places, Cobalt tapped on his head set pulling up a private channel.

"_That tin can of yours going to make it lieutenant?" _Cobalt said into his head set keeping his eyes fixed ahead of him sweeping his sector.

"_I…yes it should Sargent. I..y..you where right about this not being like a simulation I see that now."_ Gray said softly as he panned the mech left and right searching for targets. Cobalt let out a breath of air as they kept moving,

"_Glad you understand that now…also thanks for the save back there,"_ Cobalt said as he gave a soft nod towards the mech. Gray's mech just raised a sparking arm in acknowledgment as Cobalt's line was cut suddenly,

"_Contact rear contact rear! The big group is coming up from behind us! How did they get.." _ a woman's voice cut in as gunfire erupted from the rear line.

"_Contact front oh shit," _Aero yelled as a roar echoed ahead of them. In the pool of light a group of ursa's scurried towards them, but what caught Cobalt's eye was the larger Ursa Major. The large grimm roared out again charging towards them as bot his and second squad started to fire. Gray's big mech guns joined in but only managed to cough out two shots before stopping,

"_Malfunction, my guns are down so are missiles. Wait I got an idea," _ Gray said over the radio as his mech's gun arms changed into fists. Gray's mech suddenly charged forward Gray yelling out over the loudspeakers as he met the Ursa Major head on, slamming into each other with such force the ground shook around them. The titan of metal and the titan of flesh grappled with each other as the squads around them fired into the rushing hoard. Gray's mech strained as it pushed the Ursa Major back behind the hole's opening into the dark, the two trading blows in the darkness.

Cobalt fired at a rushing ursa cutting one its legs, before shooting it center mass blasting it back as the radio hissed into his ear _"Bale how is it looking at the front, where almost done setting the last of the charges." _ Captain Jade said as Cobalt heard his gun go dry. Cobalt quickly switched over to his pistol firing it into the Ursa's head watching it finally die,

"_It's a bit sporting right now captain we can hold the opening,"_ Cobalt replied as he hosted his pistol quickly switching the magazine in his rifle.

"_I'm splitting my command element up, I's sending lead squads and the rear element my men. Where evacuating the wounded and dead first with the evac lines. Shit fourth's squad sergeant is reported down. Their corporal is not answering, Bale break contact and get over there," _Jade saidas Cobalt fired at another ursa as Cyan was changing magazines' next to him.

"_Understood heading over. Indigo take charge Cyan with me," _Cobalt radioed as gunfire echoed around them. Indigo just gave a curt nod firing at another Ursa as Cobalt and Cyan broke off, running through the light from above to the rear squad.

As Cobalt and Cyan ran towards the rear squad he could see the downed man being pulled from the firing line by one his squad mates. The young man with a private's stripe on his sleeve was already wounded with a gash on his leg as he stumbled back into a sitting position. Cyan quickly took up their position firing at advancing grimm creeps. Cobalt could see the wounded man was the reserve squad's sergeant Teel and had three long claw marks down the front of his chest. Crimson blood leaked out from his shattered armor staining the front of his uniform, Cobalt knew that type of wound was fatal.

As Cobalt approached could see the downed sergeant talking quietly to the young man holding him for a moment before his head slumped and the sergeant was gone. The young private started to cry rocking the dead man in his arms panic in his voice,

"He's dead! He's dead! what do I do!?" he started to yell as Cobalt knelt down next to him. Cobalt looked at the young man and could see the fight was gone from his eyes. He looked around quickly spotting the corporal of the squad reading the name on his sleeve

"Corporal McMuffen!" Cobalt yelled over the constant rattle of gunfire as the squad around him fired at the hoard of advancing Grimm. Cobalt saw the corporal fire a quick burst taking down an advancing Creep, before turning to see Cobalt waving him over. The corporal came running over to him a shocked expression coming to his face as he laid eyes on his sergeant. Cobalt pulled the radio from the sergeants pouch and pushed it into Corporal Mcmuffen's arms,

"You're in charge of the squad now, listen I need to you to keep up the pressure here we only got two miles left alright," he yelled as Mcmuffen fumbled with the radio in his hands. He looked back at the downed sergeant then to Cobalt taking a breath responding "Y…yes sergeant we can hold," running back to the line of infantrymen.

Cobalt looked back to the shocked young man giving him a firm shake, "He's gone alright, and I need you to carry him to the other wounded. You can do it, come on get on your feet." Cobalt said as the young man rocked for a few more moment before slowly getting to his feet with Cobalt's help.

"Y..yes sergeant.." he said over the rifle fire pulling the dead man up into his arms and started to walk towards the center of the formation. Cobalt stood up running to Cyan's side firing as another creep crawled over its disappearing comrade.

"_Captain Sergeant Teel, Cacy is KIA. They say they can hold. "_ Cobalt quickly said into his head set sighting in on another Creep blasting it back.

"_Understood Sargent, explosives are done we are getting out of here. All units collapse the circle inward and get to the evac lines,"_ Captain Jade said into the radio as they started to fall back towards the circle of light. Cobalt heard a large crash and another roar as he looked back to see Lieutenant Gray's mech stumble back. The mech and the massive grimm fell back unmoving, one of the mech's mechanical arms shoved into the Ursa Major's mouth. The cockpit whooshed open the canopy falling with a clatter as a battered looking Lieutenant Gray stumbled out collapsing on the ground. Cobalt watched as Vermillion and Aero moved forward grabbing the injured Gray hauling him back quickly tying one of the evac lines to him.

"Come on come on lets go get to the lines," Cobalt yelledas he grabbed Cyan pulling her back as she fired a few more bursts. Cobalt's squad quickly clipped onto the long lines leading up to the surface each of them giving a tug, as they started to be lifted up. Below him Cobalt saw Captain Jade pull the last of the squads onto the lines beforeattaching one to herself being hauled up.

As Cobalt reached the surface arms reached out pulling him and his squad over the lip, all around them where the roaring engines of bull heads. The surface team was still firing in all directions cutting down Grimm, and had flattened most of the forest around the entrance. The tangy sting of wood smoke permeated the area as they ran over into an awaiting bull head, piling inside. As soon as the rest of his squad was inside the ship the doors closed, and stared to lift off.

Cobalt peered out the window watching other squads do the same until everyone was in the air, the crump of explosions reverberated inside of the ship. As fire leapt from the open hole, a long line of earth collapsing in on itself stopping just short of the Vale city wall. Cobalt leaned back in the seat letting out a long breath as he looked over his squad. They were all hurt in one way or another, a cut here bruise there, faces smudged with burnt dust powder but alive. Lieutenant Gray was in the corner with Vermillion wrapping a bandage around his head, their eyes met for a moment and Gray just gave a simple nod.

Cobalt returned it pulling his sweat soaked field cap off, holding it in his hand relief washing over him even as he saw his hand begin to shake. Cobalt watched it for a moment hoping no one would notice, only to have Indigo's dirty slender hand clasp it. Cobalt did not look up not wanting to meet her gaze she held it for a moment until his hand stopped and let go. Cobalt just looked out the window at the passing forest as they made their way back home.

About doomtrooper28: The author's first foray into the world of fan fiction/OC fiction. He spent seven years in the Texas State Guard as a 38B civil affairs specialists before leaving in 2014 with the rank of Sargent. Is an active outdoorsman and tactical shooter, currently working in the private security field while finishing a college degree.

Special thanks to: Curay for helping come up with Captain Amber Jade, and to CPL_ McMuffen for the use of his name.

**The 8****th**** squad will return in their next adventure**

"**Shadow in Oaksmith"**


	3. Chapter 3 Shadow in Oaksmith Valley

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any related properties please don't sue me! Now if y'all want to use what I put in go for it!

Authors note: This is a re-uploaded version, while working on Tomb of the scattered legend I went back and added a few critical scenes that should have been in the original. I hope you enjoy

"_True courage is being afraid, and going ahead and doing your job anyhow, that's what courage is."_

_Norman Schwarzkopf_

**A RWBY universe story**

**The 8th squad: Shadow in Oak Smith Valley**

**By**

**Pierce "doomtrooper83**"

**Edited **

**By **

**ZipRush **

"Seriously boss, three days before leave and we've got to do an out of city mission? I mean, come on, after that last one?" Specialists Aero Bystro said, hefting a large ammo box into the Bullhead. Cobalt sighed as he stopped loading the next box to wipe some sweat from his forehead.

"First off, it's what you signed up for. Second, we are on the duty roster for this week. Third we're shorthanded due to the preparations for the Vytal Festival next month." Cobalt said as he grabbed another ration box hefting it up into the airship.

"Still bullshit, I'd rather be hitting on all the cute girls coming in from distant foreign lands." Aero muttered shaking his head loading another crate into the airship. Cobalt could understand his frustration, his squad was looking forward to the time off before the Vytal [Ma1] [p2] [p3] [p4] festival. A chance to recoup from the recent mission in Mountain Glenn, visit family and generally do some much needed healing up.

Yet, with all the preparations going on for next month's Vytal festival, training of the reservist units the military was pressed for personnel. Now stretching them further was the sudden news of an attack in the Oak Smith Valley, one of the few outlying secure villages in Vale.

The once-peaceful Faunus rights group turned terrorist organization, the White Fang, had attacked some of the large lumber machines in the Oak Smith Valley south of Vale. Captain Jade made it clear to them in the briefing that the Vale council and military leadership were no longer taking the White Fang lightly. Anywhere they were to show up, the hammer was coming down on them, and now Third Regiment was going to be the hammer.

Contradictory to that statement the orders that had come down were complicating matters for Cobalt and Captain Jade. They were to capture the White Fang members if possible, but also to defend themselves as necessary. Something much easier said in a briefing room than done in the middle of a battle, where a moment of trying to get someone to surrender could cost a life.

Cobalt had to give Captain Jade some credit for trying to politely argue to command that they were the military. Their job was to go in and smash the enemies of the kingdom, not to play police officer, that kind of thing was a job better left to Huntsmen. Her argument fell on deaf ears, however.

Another surprise came for Cobalt as Captain Jade had placed him in charge of the overall mission, a first for Cobalt. They were still waiting on their new lieutenant to be transferred in, and Jade wanted to test his command skills for a future promotion. Jade did give him lots of leeway with what he might need for the mission, giving him the pick of the squads. With that in mind Cobalt decided to pull Second Squad to go with them on this operation, after their success in the Mountain Glenn operation.

As Cobalt loaded another box, Second Squad's Sergeant Sky Lark came wandering over to them pant, wiping sweat from his forehead with a broad hand.

"Seriously, Cobalt? You think we need all this? It's enough to fight a small war." He said in his gruff voice with a grin. Lark was a fierce looking older man in his mid-forties, with short cropped brown hair and eyes with a fierce look about him younger men would kill for. Lark was one of the oldest squad leaders in the regiment. He had been promoted before but he bent a few orders and got demoted back down.

"Hey, after what happened during the Breach, I'm going to make sure we got enough to fight a small war if it comes to it. Glad they're at least giving us some camo for a change." Cobalt said as he patted the side of the Bullhead, painted in the new mixture of green and brown that passed as 'forest'.

"Yeah yeah, better safe than sorry and all that nonsense. I hope we get to use it so we don't have to return all this stuff to supply." Lark said as Cobalt and Aero squatted back down, picking up another box and hefting it into the Bullhead.

"Aww come on, Sarge. A little extra exercise never hurt." Aero quipped as they pushed the box in.

Lark let out a laugh and patted his tree trunk sized arm before flexing it against Aero's.

"Is that so?" Lark said as Aero looked at the massive arm, paling, and put his hands up, wavering.

"Naw, Sarge, you're good. I'm more of a runner anyway." Aero said as Lark shook his head heading back towards his squad.

As they loaded the last of the boxes up there was a shout followed by the heavy revving of an engine, as a boxy looking armored vehicle came speeding around the corner. Cobalt recognized it as one of the Aegis carriers he had requested, it was a slick angled eight wheeled armored personnel carrier that sported a heavy twin barrelled gun on top. Cobalt thought it was a bit overkill for the mission, but they had given him free reign with what he needed, so why walk when they could ride?

What was concerning Cobalt now was that all twenty eight tons was speeding towards them, with no signs of slowing down. Cobalt and Aero watched the heavy machine speed towards them, screeching to a halt just as they moved clear. The rear hatch opened up as his squad came pileing out Indigo, Lu and Vermillion came piling out.

"I… d-don't like vehicles now..." Corporal Indigo White managed to say weakly. Specialists Lu Xiong nodded in agreement, his face green. Specialists Vermilion Kase steadied himself on the side of the vehicle and looked up at Cobalt.

"Please, boss, don't let her drive..." Vermillion said as the driver's hatch opened up, Private Cyan Carrigan sticking her head out.

"Aww, come on guys, that was fun! Like I said, I studied this in advanced training." Cyan said cheerfully, pulling her helmet off, her white pony tail trailing down as she smiled. Cobalt felt his mouth twitch into a smile looking at Cyan.

"You studied how to drive these things?" Cobalt asked as Cyan gave a nod, smiling happily.

"I got bored one night and ran through all the manuals, then jumped in a simulator and qualified. It's not that hard and the Dust engines on here are really cool. They're turbo versions of the…" Cyan said rambling on about the specs of the Aegis as the squad looked on. When Cyan was done, panting slightly from the rapid explanation, Lu and Vermillion clapped softly.

"Well regardless of your expertise, I need you with me when we're on the ground, not on the carrier. So go and request the crew back." Cobalt said, looking at Cyan, her shoulders sagging as she received the order.

"Aww, but Boss…"

"Go, Private Carrigan."

"Fine..." Cyan said, deflated, as she hopped back into the Aegis, throwing the vehicle into a bootleg turn and driving back off. Indigo walked over to Cobalt and whispered into his ear.

"Is it just me or are the newbies getting weirder this year?"

Cobalt just sagely nodded then shook his head. "Alright, Second is finishing loading up. Eighth Squad, rack out. We leave early tomorrow morning. Bad guys won't hunt themselves." Cobalt looked over his group, each one giving a nod. As they broke up, heading back to the barracks to gather their gear, Cobalt walked along side Indigo, taking a deep breath.

"You going to be alright on this one Indigo? It's the White Fang… I know how you feel about them." He asked, looking at her critically as they walked.

"Yes, boss. I'll be fine." She replied, an icy undertone to her voice as she lowered her eyes, clenching her fist. Cobalt stopped grabbing her arm pulling her in between two of the barracks buildings.

"Hey I mean it, no crazy stuff like when we first met. Sergeant Kale may not have given two shits back then, but I won't let you go off on your own, you got me?" He said sternly as Indigo's eyes met his. Cobalt could see the conflict in them, a choice between her friend's advice and her leader's orders. Regardless he could tell she was mad.

"Yes Sergeant Bale, I will do my best not to kill the murdering bastards on sight unless they try to kill us first. " She said sternly.

"I'll hold you to that, Corporal. Dismissed." He said as he shook his head watching Indigo walking hurriedly towards the barracks.

"Not exactly the way I wanted to start this off..." Cobalt said to himself. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, knowing it was going to be a long few days.

(Welcome to the Cross Continental Transmit system please enter your id and scroll number)

( /SC/4297430)

(Accessing…)

(Welcome Mr. Partfootball)

(Establishing secured connection please stand by…)

(Securing line…..)

(Line secured)

Shadow: Why did you not let me know your men were going to be in my area? They brought unnecessary attention to my long term operation.

The Bull: Since when did I have to tell you where I was going to conduct operations?

Shadow:… Fine, but thanks to them I have to accelerate my plans. Spies in Vale tell me they're sending the military in, from what I see your group does not have what it takes to deal with them.

The Bull: They were leftovers from that criminal's operation, we needed them out of Vale in case they were caught. They're compromised assets, you know what we do with compromised assets. I will tell them you're in charge of them now, did you get what I needed?

Shadow: I see, well I will have what you need. Tomorrow, the big cheese gets his files. I will close up shop after that, but you owe me for cleaning up your loose ends.

The Bull: Very well, how will you go about it?

Shadow: I won't go about anything, but those nice military people will.

(Transmission disconnected)

The Bullhead rocked softly, the first rays of the morning sun shining through the windows as Cobalt looked over his scroll, seeing if there were any updates on the situation. The rest of the squad around him had nodded off, getting some sleep during the five hour flight from Vale to Oak Smith Valley. Cobalt should have done the same, but he was too concerned about the task ahead. He had spent the flight planning out as much as he could before they hit the ground, coordinating with Sergeant Lark in quiet whispers in his head set.

Cobalt looked at the map of the valley, the security wall was thirty miles long situated between two impassable mountain ranges. The valley itself stretched out for another forty miles in ward the back end blocked off by another set of mountains. The whole valley floor was covered in tall trees that ran up the sides of the mountains, save for a main road cutting through the middle, with a series of smaller side roads splitting off from it.

The small village of Oak Smith was spread out in a semicircle from the middle of the wall, a collection of various small houses that held the population. A good quarter of the town was the airship port for transporting lumber out of the valley, and one of the few places they could safely land. Cobalt hated that if there were White Fang operating in the town, they would know they were here but it could not be helped.

"_This is prime ambush country if they're well organized, lots of trees and undergrowth. May have a problem getting the vehicles into certain areas."_ Sergeant Lark said over the radio as Cobalt looked at his scroll.

"_Yep. We're going to have to keep on our toes, I'll use the Bullheads in case we get a squirter or two. Looks like we will be doing a lot of leg work."_ Cobalt replied as the Bullhead rocked again.

"_Well the White Fang is not going to make it easier on us. How the hell do we tell the baker is not an informant or some lady is about to drop a grenade in our laps? The rules of engagement are a bit more screw ball, only fire if we take fire? I mean come on."_ Lark said as Cobalt pulled up the rules of engagement on his scroll.

"_They're playing it safe, I think command is hard up for information. Look, we're going to do the best we can. If the shooting starts, and I have no doubt it will, we shoot back. Just make sure we got a clear threat. The last thing we need is a trip to prison. Lark standby." _Cobalt rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his seat when one of the Bullhead crew chiefs tapped his shoulder handing him a headset.

"_Sergeant Bale, we're fifteen minutes out from the Oak Smith port. Their controllers are telling us that they're still loading two airships, and we won't be able to land on the pads. They're directing us to their emergency field for landing. Said the Sheriff and the Mayor is waiting for you there as well."_ The Bullhead pilot Captain Otieno Fulvio informed him. Cobalt tapped on his scroll pulling up the airport seeing the flat open ground next to the two large landing pads.

"_Alright, thanks Captain."_ Cobalt quickly replied as he gave Cyan a little shake she woke up with a small start looking over at him. "Get me on the full squad net." He said as Cyan nodded tapping on her arm mounted scroll then gave him a thumbs up.

"_Hammer 1 to all personnel. Alright people, we are fifteen minutes out, game faces on. We're not landing on the pads but an open field. When we jump out I want combat landing formation around the Aegises. If the Fang's got someone watching I want them to know we mean business. Bullhead 35 and 36 orbit around until you're cleared to land on the pads."_ Cobalt said into his radio as his squad started to stir around him from their short nap.

"_Hammer 1, this is Hammer 2. Understood, we've got your back."_ Sergeant Lark's gruff voice said over the radio as Cobalt started to unbuckle from his made his way along the short cramped cabin, checking on his squad, as the Bullhead crew chiefs slid open the side doors, the cool morning wind rushing in to greet them.

"Hey boss, did I miss our inflight meal?" Aero said with a chuckle as he watched the ground blur by in a mix of green and browns.

"Yeah, Aero, you missed the hot flight attendant, he was just your type." Vermillion chimed in as he pulled his medical backpack on.

"Hey, I can't help it if I got the looks in the group." Aero smirked as he unstrapped from his seat pushing an ammo box out of the way to get to his own bag. Cobalt looked over at the still sleeping Lu, giving the mountain of a man a little shake on the shoulder.

"Game time brother, time to go to work and make our pay." Cobalt said as Lu smiled, hefting his large gun into his lap.

"Our work is our own reward." The big man just smiled and slapped Cobalt's shoulder, drawing a look of confusion from Cobalt. He shook his head, dismissing the statement, as he moved over to the other opened door. Indigo moved next to him as he crouched down.

"Hey." she said softly to him looking out the side window.

"Hey, so…" Cobalt said back checking over his own gear one more time, looking at through the green tint of his helmet.

"So, I will try… to keep myself in check." she said in a tight clipped tone as Cobalt watched her grip her rifle.

"That's all I'm asking, no lone wolf shit." Cobalt said with a grin, as she quickly punched him in the shoulder pad, a little growl coming from her.

"_Three minutes."_ Captain Fulvio said over the radio as Cobalt looked out the door as they flew over the village's security wall. Cobalt watched with some concern as the walls security turrets tracked them for a moment before, going back to their standby mode. Cobalt played it off as the system being old and watched as the morning sun was peeking out now, over the valley, glinting off the roofs of the village as they flew over towards the port.

Cobalt could see they had a pair of heavy airship lifters with various personnel running about, heavy cranes loading tall piles of stripped trees into their holds. Cobalt could see the adjacent field as the Bullhead banked up sharply slowing down to a hover. The Bullhead's crew chief waited until the Aegis carrier was firmly on the ground as he hit the release for the cargo cables. As Cobalt looked down watching the Aegis carrier detach below, the Bullhead's engines kicking up dust and dirt as it started to land.

With a soft crunch of the landing wheels the ship settled down onto the ground as the radio barked. "_Go! Go! Go!_"

The squads quickly piled out of their respective Bullheads forming two semi circles around the aircraft. As the last of the soldiers got off the Bullheads lifted off into the sky taking a high orbit, the soldiers kneeling down in the grass watching their areas. The Aegis carrier crews quickly rushing into their perspective vehicles, mounting up into them. The turrets traversed the area for threats as their engines roared to life.

As the dust settled, Cobalt saw a pair of vehicles ahead, a small group of people standing around them. Apprehensive looks were exchanged as one finally stepped forward.

"I, uhh… Sergeant Bale?" Cobalt heard a gruff sounding voice call out. Cobalt held up a hand as he heard the Aegis gunners swivel towards them as he got up.

"_Everyone hold up, that's our contact." _Cobalt said into his radio as he walked over to the man. "That'd be me. You're Sheriff Conri Farran? Nice to meet you." Cobalt offered his hand to the approaching sheriff. Farran was a squat broad shouldered man that appeared to be in his late forties, he wore a brown and green police uniform with a pistol at his hip. As Cobalt shook Farran's hand he could feel the strength in it even if there was a hint of gray in his dark brown hair,

"Glad to meet you-" Farran staid before being cut off by another man's voice.

"I am Mayor Ingrid. Now look, I am happy that Vale has sent such a show of force, but I hope this does not affect our production quota." he said as Cobalt perked a brow. Mayor Ingrid was in his mid-fifties, with a balding head and rounded cheeks. He was dressed in a gray three piece suit and a blue tie with the Schnee Company logo in the middle of it.

"Well, Mayor Ingrid, the Vale council is taking anything with the White Fang seriously now, so we're here to help you. That includes me and my men sweeping through the valley for White Fang forces. Having civilian workers running around as well will greatly complicate matters." Cobalt said, looking at the Mayor sternly.

Sheriff Farran cleared his throat looking over at the mayor, "He's right sir, and I'm quite sure your employees would not mind a few days off."

The mayor shook his head, "This town is dependent on what we can produce for the Schnee company, even a few days off would greatly impact our way of life. We simply can't..." Cobalt held up a hand.

"I understand that, Mayor Ingrid, but the safety of your people should come first…" Cobalt said as he was suddenly cut off by Cyan's voice sounding from his headset.

"_Cobalt, tell him under appendix K of Schnee company employee manual there is a military appendix clause."_ Cobalt perked his brow looking over his shoulder seeing Cyan give a little shrug before he turned back to the mayor.

"I… Well, under appendix K of the Schnee company manual, there is the military appendix clause..." Cobalt said trailing off for a moment as the mayor looked towards his car snapping his fingers.

"Miss Prek, if you would please bring me my scroll?" Mayor Ingrid bellowed towards the car. A young faunus woman stepped out of the vehicle quickly hurrying over handing the mayor a scroll in her hand as she adjusted her glasses. She was dressed in a woman's business suit, the same as the mayor's. She had dark brown eyes and long dark hair, interrupted only by the pair of cat's ears poking through on the top of her head.

Mayor Ingrid tapped on the scroll pulling up what looked to be a long list of subsections, his face reddening as he looked up at Cobalt.

"It says that the host kingdom's military has complete control over affected work areas if military operations are being conducted. I will still hold the Vale military responsible for every lost day of production." Mayor Ingrid huffed as he turned to walk away, Miss Prek following close behind.

As the Mayor's vehicle left, Sheriff Farran let out a laugh and watched the dust settle. "Son, I have never seen him turn tail and run like that in years. Damn, corporate shill, where did you learn that legalese?"

"Oh, you just kind of learn these things. Look, Sheriff, I'm going to mount my people up then we will get started on our sweep. The Bullheads are going to land at the pad when the other ships take off for refueling." Cobalt responded as he started to turn back the sheriff's belt radio suddenly rang out.

"Sheriff, this is Dispatch, some of the night crew guys just came in saying they saw someone up near Encampment Three. Says no one is supposed to be there, could you go check it out?" Sheriff Farran picked his radio up looking over at Cobalt.

"Well looks like we know where to start…Alright everyone, mount up!" Cobalt said with a wave of his hand as he jogged towards the Aegis, not knowing what was awaiting in the valley below.

Almond Reed's pointed black dog ear perked up at the sounds of the bullheads, he gave a wave to his foreman making a smoking motion. His human foreman let out an audible sigh and with a wave of his hand dismissed him. Almond smirked as he slowly moved away from the work party,

"Human scum, no worries their boss you will get what's coming to yea," Almond muttered as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his blue overalls. Almond hated this place, it was a typical Schnee labor mill, the very thing he was fighting against. That same fight he was waging back in Vale before everything went wrong, he knew the White Fang never should of trusted that human criminal. He had voiced such but, not many listened and because of that failure he was forced to move not only himself but his family to this village.

Pushing those thoughts aside he lit up a cigarette as he slowly moved towards the edge of the landing platform watching the bullheads coming in.

"Must be more police, nothing we can't handle at least what this Shadow claw guy is telling us," He said as he pulled his scroll out to video tape the landing. When he got a better look at the camouflaged bullheads disgorging two large vehicles followed by troops his cigarette feel from his mouth.

"Oh shit, the military the others in the forest," Almond thought as he quickly finished filming quickly pulling up the Shadow claws contact information. Typing a quick text he waited nervously for reply.

"Continue waiting on orders, do not compromise your cell by contacting the other group," Reading the reply Almond gritted his teeth, now hearing his foreman yelling for him. Almond let out a slow breath calming himself down sending a text back,

"Fine, what should we do?"

"Ready to strike back," The message read as Almond put his scroll away slowly walking back towards his work party.

Cobalt[ knelt behind a large boulder peeking his head out just enough to see the abandoned encampment, Sheriff Farran crouched down beside him as they watched. They had rode down the valley down the large main road passing a few late coming workers that gave them a wide berth as they drove by. When they got a few miles from the encampment they had dismounted and walked the rest of the way up the forested hill getting in position to surround the place.

By the time the mid-morning sun was up everyone was sweating under their gear, the helmets not making things any better. Cobalt had decided to forgo their normal no helmet rule. The vision restricting head gear was no good against Grimm claws, but they were good for a bullet strike or two.

The encampment was close together, a collection of small, boxy prefabs centered on a well in the middle of the area. Farran explained that they used these small encampments in the winter where sudden storms could strand a work party. There was plenty of cover leading up to the place along with a scattered rocks, the last twenty yards cleared out leaving a wide open expanse before the buildings. Cobalt's squad had gotten into place first as Lark's squad circled around to the other side to block off anyone trying to escape.

"_One this is Two, we're in position we've spotted a small group in the middle. Looks like one definite and six unknown's anything on your side?" _Sergeant Lark voice said over his radio as Cobalt scanned the area.

"_Understood, we got two sentries on our side. These guys are amateurs, not even paying attention." _Cobalt replied as he spied two rather bored-looking White Fang guards next to one of the buildings. They were dressed in the normal White Fang garb, a Grimm mask over their faces with a black hood, a white vest with the White Fang logo on the back and a black under suit covering the rest of their bodies, each one hefting an off-brand Dust-powered combat rifle.

"_Indigo, see anything else?" _Cobalt said into his radio looking over his shoulder and up a tall tree. He could barely see Indigo braced against the back of it her rifle held high her camouflage cloak wrapped around her. Indigo scanned the buildings through her scope moving slowly from building to building, until she caught a flicker of movement from one of the windows.

"_Movement, southeast building, north side, looks like someone is inside. I also have eyes on the guy in the middle, definite White Fang. He is armed, looks like he is giving a recruitment speech." _Indigo said into her headset as she zoomed her scope in on the group aiming at the Faunus.

"_Ok everyone, get centered on your targets, stand by."_ Cobalt said into his headset looking over at Sheriff Farran. Farran looked worried, his face tight as he clutched his heavy silver Dust revolver in his hand. Farran looked over at Cobalt and whispered to him

.

"I know some of those faces, they're residents. Good people, just frustrated by what's going on."

"Mind explain what exactly is going on then, Sheriff?" Cobalt said taking another peek over the bolder.

"It's the mayor and Schnee industries, look their working these people hard for days at a time. Their contract even states the faunus get less than the other workers. I knew they were mad and said some things to the mayor. Just did not think I would ever come to this, Please can I try to get them to surrender first?" Farran said as Cobalt knelt back down beside him.

Cobalt thought for a moment looking around at the armed group rubbing his chin as he whispered back.

"Ok look, give it a shot, but if they start fighting back, we'll start shooting, whether they're 'good people' or not."

The sheriff nodded softly as Cobalt keyed his radio, letting the rest of the squad know what was going to be planned. Cobalt gave a nod to the sheriff as he slowly stood up, yelling out towards the encampment.

"This is Sheriff Farran, we've got you surrounded. Throw down your weapons and…." Farran was suddenly cut off by the sound of a gunshot. As Farran ducked back behind the boulder as the round snapped overhead and a yell came from inside.

"Death to the humans! Att-" It was cut off by the large sound of Indigo's sniper rifle and the first Battle of Oak Smith Valley began.

"_All units open fire on hostile targets!"_ Cobalt yelled into his radio as he watched one of the two sentries raise his gun up. Before the Faunus could bring it to bear Cobalt aimed and squeezed the trigger feeling the rifle buck against his shoulder in a short burst. A splash of crimson red sprayed against the building as the man slumped forward, his fellow sentry running towards a small shack spraying gunfire towards them.

A burst from Lu's machine gun cut the running sentry down, the dead man falling head first into the dirt as gunfire erupted from the building he was heading towards. Cobalt heard the rounds snapping overhead, a few kicking up puffs of dirt around him as he ducked back. The sound of Farran's revolver still roared next to him, as the man cursed loudly as he took a few wild shots over the lip of the boulder.

"_Squad, focus fire on building 4, pin them down in there. I'm calling up the armor." _Cobalt radioed as the cacophony of gunfire echoed around him. Cobalt barely heard the short reply in his helmet as he crawled over towards Cyan, finding her flat against another boulder. Cyan was shaking, her rifle clutched to her chest as Cobalt knelt beside her.

"Hell of a thing, right? Get me patched into Anvil 1 and 2, Cyan." Cobalt said to her as she looked blankly at him for a moment, blinking, then snapped into action. Cyan's fingers flew over her arm mounted scroll, still quivering as she gave him a nod, ducking suddenly as a ricocheting round glanced off the rock near her head.

"_Anvil 1 and Anvil 2 this is Hammer 1, heavy resistance on building four. Pull up into the area, you are free to fire on that location."_ Cobalt said into his helmet speaking loudly as he heard another loud boom from Indigo's rifle from behind.

"_Understood, Hammer 1. ETA two mikes." _Came the voice of Tech Sergeant Remington Brandt as Cobalt leaned over the boulder firing another burst towards the building.

"_Hammer 1, this is Hammer 2, we've taken care of all the resistance on our side. Got one wounded but it's just a scratch, nothing major. We can't advance up, we're receiving fire from the backside of that middle building."_ Sergeant Lark suddenly radioed in as Cobalt knelt down to reload his rifle.

"_Understood, I got the armor heading up. Just keep them pinned in that building, we will advance after it gets smoked."_ Cobalt said as he looked at Cyan still shivering against the boulder.

"Cyan, shoot towards the don't have to hit anything, just shoot around it, ok?" Cobalt said as he got back up, firing towards the windows and doors of the building. Cyan's rifle started to fire next to him after a moment, most of the shots going wide splintering the buildings wood.

Cobalt watched as the gunfire kept pouring into the building adding his own to the melee as the Aegis carriers pulling up from the main road. The combatants in the house switched targets, firing at the armored vehicles. A few rounds glanced off the armor as their turret gunners swiveled towards the house. The heavy guns took a moment to spin up before a stream of gunfire lanced into the building, the gunners shot in short bursts raking the building side to side.

Wood and paneling shattered with every round, yellow streaked tracers zipping through the building out the other side. After a few more moments of steady fire, the gunners stopped as smoke started to billow from the inside as part of the building collapsed. An uneasy quiet suddenly descended across the small battlefield, as Cobalt looked out towards the buildings, waiting for a few moments, Farran next to him.

"Good night..." he said, breathing heavily, looking at the sudden devastation. Cobalt pressed his hand to his helmet.

"_All units advance up into the encampment. Aero, Lu with me. Vermillion, consolidate over here with the sheriff and Cyan. Indigo stay posted up here, let us know if you see something."_ Cobalt said with a wave of his hand as Aero and Lu joined him quickly.

Taking a deep breath, Cobalt leapt over the boulder rushing forward Aero and Lu at his heels as they got to the first building. Cobalt jumped over the dead man in the doorway sweeping through the room as Aero came behind him, the room was a mess of bullet holes and blood stains. Another member of the White Fang was slumped over dead in a chair his weapon an arm's reach away, never getting the chance to fire it.

"Clear!" Aero yelled as they rushed back outside as black smoke started to drift across the encampment. Cobalt could see members of Sergeant Lark's squad clearing more buildings on the other side as he caught sight of movement. Cobalt raised his rifle up as Aero came to his side crouching down, a Faunus man stumbled out of the smoke raising his hands up.

"Don't kill me, please, I surrender!" He said frantically as he got down on his knees, one of the antlers on his head having been shot away in the crossfire. Cobalt made a quick motion with his gun as Aero quickly went forward pressing the man into the ground, pulling a pair of cuffs from his waist pouch securing him.

"You picked the wrong day to get into some bad stuff, my friend." Aero said as he picked the man back up pulling him over to the building corner sitting him down.

"Aero, watch him. Me and Lu will get the last building." Cobalt said nodding to Lu as they sprinted over to the last building on their side. With a sudden kick Lu shattered the door frame, storming in with Cobalt at his heels. They swept the room quickly, finding a large White Fang poster with a midnight black claw just under the red Grimm face. They moved room-to-room, finding rolled up sleeping bags along with various other personal items, as they moved to the last room Lu peeked inside.

"Whoa… Hey, boss! Look in here." Lu said as he stood in the doorway. Cobalt cautiously walked over, looking in past Lu. The bedroom had two stacked crates with the Schnee Dust company logo on the side. Cobalt moved past Lu and slowly pulled one of the crate's lids open, revealing an assortment of Dust crystals neatly packed into the foam interior.

"Jackpot. Hell, some of this stuff might be leftovers from the Breach incident." Cobalt said as he slowly closed the crate back as his radio buzzed in his helmet.

"_Hammer 1, this is Hammer 2. Area is secure, all buildings checked, we got some prisoners."_ Sergeant Lark said gruffly as Cobalt looked over a desk scattered with some documents.

"_Roger that Hammer 2, we've got a goldmine of intel here. Secure the prisoners and set up a perimeter, there's more work to be done."_ Cobalt said as he pulled off his helmet looking up at the strange White Fang poster with a grimace.

"_So, did you get anything from the prisoners?"_ Captain Amber Jade asked as Cobalt sat in a chair in one of the occupied buildings his scroll pad propped up against his helmet.

"Sadly nothing much, most of White Fang regulars were killed during the attack. There's one left, but he was in critical condition. Doctors say he's not going to make it. Sheriff Farran is going to take the other suspects back to town, they did not actively attack us so it falls to the courts as to what to do with them. We did retrieve some intel." Cobalt said as he pulled up the odd White Fang poster, showing it to Jade.

"_That isn't your normal recruitment poster… Any other clues as to what they're up to in the area aside from general mayhem?"_ Jade asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked it over.

"Yeah, there's some documents here, referring to 'The Shadow Claw' if that rings any bells. I'm having Private Carrigan scan the documents with her scroll and sending them over. As to why they're here, your guess is as good as mine, Captain." Cobalt gave a look over his shoulder as he watched Cyan and another soldier scanning the documents with their scrolls.

"_Did you say 'Shadow Claw'? That does ring a bell. Give me a moment,"_ Jade said as her image grew small and shifted to the corner of Cobalt's scroll. Images started to appear in the back ground, a few after photos of a bombing, along with that same black claw in the center of a wanted poster.

"_The Shadow Claw, a mysterious agent of the White Fang, was known for his bombing campaign in the Mistral region a few years back. According to our records, a Huntsman is said to have killed him in a firefight three years ago outside of Atlas, but they never found a body. Most of this is second hand info, I'll try to get in contact with the Huntsman who took him down. Could be your guy, or just a copycat. No pun intended."_ Jade said as the last image popped up of a demolished building, Atlesian robots surrounding it.

"Well, whoever it is, we're going to find him and bring him down. We're waiting on the sheriff's guys to haul off the prisoners and then we'll continue with the sweep. There's still a few more encampments to check, not to mention the surrounding countryside, but the Bullheads are running aerial over the places we can't get to. As long as the civilians are still cooped up in town this'll be an easy op." Cobalt said as he regarded the images, rubbing his chin. Jade let out a sigh as her image came back to the forefront.

"_About that, the rumor mill is in overdrive. I got told the mayor put in a call to Schnee Dust about you stopping their work and now it looks like they're trying to pull some strings with the Vale Council. Looks like they may override that weird Schnee rule you brought up." _Jade said, rubbing her eyes as Cobalt shook his head.

"You've got to be kidding me right? If there are more of them out there, they are going to slip back into the general population if they haven't already. We'll be back here in six months doing this all over again. Fucking politics." Cobalt said heatedly rubbing the back of his head.

"_I understand, trust me. Best case, you got the rest of the day to try and sweep as much as you can, tomorrow may be another matter. I'm sending you two more squads from First Regiment, but they won't be in until tomorrow evening at the earliest. Major Allistar pulled some of his own political weight when I got your situation up the chain. They are going to be escorting the lumber loaders in, and will just happen to stay when they land." _Jade said with a smile. Cobalt gave a nod in return, running the options over in his head.

"I'll have them run checkpoints at the main roads while we are still out here. I talked it over with Farran and he said his deputies would help out." Cobalt said as Jade gave a short nod.

"_Alright, keep up the good work and report back to me tonight or if anything further comes up, Jade out."_ The screen that had Jade's face on went blank.

Cobalt picked his helmet and scroll up, stuffing the latter into a waist pouch as he walked outside, shielding his eyes for a moment against the noon day sun. The fire in the middle building had finally burned itself out, an hour or two after the assault, leaving a smoldering heap in its place, and no way to find whoever died inside of there in this short amount of time. Sheriff Farran had said that his deputies would come back later to clean that mess up, the few dead they did find being placed in body bags by the prisoners.

Many of the men and women they captured were local Faunus workers, Farran even knew some of them personally. Cyan, Lu and a few others from Lark's squad were overseeing the operation as the prisoners loaded another body bag. Cobalt watched this with an air of detachment, knowing he had put a few in those bags as Vermillion walked up to his side.

"Got the casualty report. Private Irving got a round across his shoulder. Nothing bad, just a few stitches, said he wants to press on." Vermillion said in his deep Mistral accent as they watched the prisoners being re-cuffed and loaded right alongside the dead bodies.

"Alright just tell him to watch it, we're on the bounce as soon as we're done here." Cobalt felt his hand shaking again as he started to put his helmet back on. Vermillion reached out and stopped him grabbing the side of his arm pulling Cobalt over into the shadow of a building,

"Boss, don't think I haven't noticed you shaking after every battle. I noticed it when you first came into the squad, just a little tremor at first. It's gotten worse hasn't it?" Vermillion said as Cobalt put his arm out front for the medic to examine it.

"Yeah, it has…just an old injury that's all. The adrenaline makes it shake badly, but it goes away after a few moments, nothing to worry about, doc." Cobalt said with a sigh as Vermillion pulled the arm portion of his body suit up showing off a deep scar on the backside of Cobalt's arm.

"That's a bad injury, you shouldn't even be able to use this arm. Why did you not tell me sooner?" Vermillion scolded looking seriously at Cobalt.

"They knew about it when I came in, I got cleared by medical have every year. Doctors said it was fine, not too sure what causes it. Anyways, see? It goes away. Honestly, doc, you worry too much." Cobalt said with a wink flexing his fingers as Vermillion let his arm go. Vermillion grumbled, letting out a sigh as he shook his head.

"Alright. Still, if it gets worse I will make you go see a doctor. How did you get that anyway? It looks rather old." Vermillion asked as Cobalt pulled his helmet back on cinching the chin strap down.

"From another life, doc...Hey!" Cobalt yelled as he watched Indigo suddenly sink the butt of her rifle into the prisoner's belly the man slouching forward. Cobalt and Vermillion came rushing forward as Aero pulled Indigo back.

"I'll show you who's a species traitor! You little White Fang wannabe prick!" Indigo was yelling at the man as Vermillion knelt down to check on the injured prisoner. Cobalt grabbed Indigo by the collar of her camo cloak pulling her along as Aero let her go.

"You're still a traitor!" The injured Faunus yelled back weakly as Vermillion and Aero placed restraints on him hauling him into the back of the truck.

Cobalt dragged Indigo back as she started after the man again yelling.

"Stand down Corporal… That's an order!" Cobalt said with one last tug spinning her around to face his stern face. The yell had seemed to snap Indigo out of her violent fit as she pulled her visor up looking at Cobalt her lips pursed tightly.

"I told you no lone wolf shit, and you said you had it in check. Did that look like in check to you? You want to lose those stripes you worked so hard for?" Cobalt said in a serious whisper as the truck started to drive away. Indigo stared back at him taking in a few deep breaths.

"No Sergeant Bale, I… I let my temper get to me." Indigo said, a roughness in her voice as Cobalt cut her off from saying any more.

"Damn right you did, you're on report. Get in the Aegis and stay there, dismissed." Cobalt said quickly as she gave a quick nod, jogging over to the armored vehicle ducking inside. Cobalt let out a long breath as a voice spoke up behind him.

"Everything alright Sergeant Bale?" Sergeant Lark said in his deep voice as Cobalt turned around to see him and Cyan standing side by side.

"Yes, Sergeant Lark, just heated tempers is all. We done here?" Cobalt said as he slid his visor back down hoping to hide his angry eyes. Lark gave a little grin trying to ease the situation as he spoke.

"Yep, Farran is ready to go. His boys took back the munitions as well putting them in lock up, and your lovely communications expert finished up all the documents. Sure I can't steal her for a bit?"

Cyan blushed under her helmet as she scrambled to get it back on. "Afraid not, Lark, she's stuck with my lot. Get everyone mounted up, we're heading further in." Cobalt said as Lark nodded jogging back to his squad as they all started to load back up. As Cobalt began to mount into the vehicle he took one last look around hoping they would not have to burn anything else down.

For Almond Reed getting off from work was the best part of his day, waiting at the gate for his walk home was his wife Azure and young son Pecan. He smiled as his young son Pecan came running up to him hugging the leg of dirty coveralls with a smile.

Almond walked slowly with the young boy hanging on to his leg with each step, before Pecan let go taking his father's work helmet putting it on. Almond's wife smiled as they started to walk back towards their small modest home joining in with the other off duty workers.

As they walked and chatted about their day's they stopped at a street corner hearing the roar of a truck engine. There was a sudden gasp from the crowd as Almond's wife suddenly hugged his side pointing towards the road. Almond looked up seeing a flatbed truck with the sheriff's emblem on it, in the back where two sheriff's deputies with half a dozen faunus prisoners. What was more shocking to him where the easily seen body bags in the bed of the truck,

"Hey dad what's that? I want to see" Almond heard his son say as he looked down at the young boy pushing his hard hat over his eyes. Holding both his wife and Son close Almond let out a soft growl as the truck went by,

"Nothing son, just…nothing.." Almond muttered as the crowd started to move again. Azure pressed close to him whispering holding her husband tightly,

"D…did you know them?" Almond stiffened giving a slight nod, he made it no secret to her that he was in fact part of a White Fang cell. Almond also knew she was hoping that this sudden move was a sign he was done with them, but she knew better.

"Just another example of the human's oppression," Almond started in as Azure shushed him with a sudden kiss.

Almond's temper softened as the kiss broke, "J…just try to let it go ok," Azure said as Almond gave just a soft nod,

"I will try hun, look I'll go stop by the store and pick up dinner alright you two head on home ok," Almond said with a smile as she gave a soft nod. Almond gave a soft wave watching the two walking away, feeling the vibration of his scroll. Pulling from his pocket his face hardened reading the message,

"Be ready to strike back tomorrow morning, instructions to follow- Shadow claw"

Cobalt was frustrated as the sun began to sink behind the mountains, they had made their way further into the valley searching more encampments. Finding next to nothing at each stop, the Bullheads had not luck as well as they swept through the valley using their sensors. Cobalt finally called a halt just before night fall establishing a small base camp at the top of a rise overlooking the main road.

They had spread out into a small perimeter with the two carriers acting as pill boxes from the few possible approaches. Cobalt had spotted two good listening posts that covered the areas well enough that a quarter watch would do. Cobalt had set up his command point in the back of one of the Aegis carriers, as he sat there looking at Sergeant Lark and Sheriff Farran for a quick meeting. Cobalt had already gone over the general plan for the next day with them, they would sweep the last few encampments before heading back to town to wait on the reinforcements.

"Sorry, Sheriff. I'm afraid we're going to keep you from your wife tonight, and our cooking is not the best." Cobalt said with a sly smile as he handed Farran sealed ration box. Farran gave a chuckle as took the package,

"Oh I'm sure the missus will welcome a vacation from me, but got to ask why we aren't moving in at night? I mean, you got your fancy helmets and all." Farran said as he looked the package over.

"Our young leader here doesn't want to make the same mistake that General Lagune made fighting in the dark. Yeah, the helmets work at night, but nowhere near as good as the techs claim." Sergeant Lark chimed in as he tore open his meal fishing the plastic green spoon out.

Cobalt gave a nod as he tapped his helmet with his fist.

"That sums it up, they're ok at night but there's a delay between the sensor and the screen. We all know about it. Most of the time we don't wear these things as they kill depth perception too. One of our Bullheads will be on night patrol, but they've got to refuel so first part of the night we're on our own."

Farran nodded sagely as he opened up his own meal picking through it stopping for a moment with a sigh,

"I've got to bring this up. Sergeant Bale, about what happened earlier today..."

"Won't happen again, Corporal White will face some remedial actions when we return from this mission." Cobalt said with a little chill in his voice as he pulled out his own meal.

"Well in her defense the man did spit on her… I don't blame her for it, we all get heated sometimes. Happy to add that into my report if that helps." Farran said looking at Bale the older man's eyes thoughtful.

"I would appreciate that, Sheriff. Thank you." Cobalt said with a nod as Farran's Scroll lit up on his lap.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Farran said as he stepped away talking into the small device as he walked out into the gloom. Cobalt went back to picking at his meal as Lark gave a grunt causing him to look up at the older man. Lark was holding out the dreaded meat loaf box ration.

"Trade you." Lark said in his deep voice as Cobalt held up the same package as a reply.

"Sorry. Gave all the good ones to my squad. The things we do, right?" Cobalt smile as Lark shook his head.

"Yep, the pains of leadership." Lark held up a canteen as Cobalt did the same as they gently tapped them together.

Cyan looked around where the squad had spread out, each one of them had dug a small shallow hole to lay down in with a ground cover on top. Most were relaxing digging into their meal their helmets off using small red filtered flashlights for illumination.

"Hey doc, it's still itching, man, you sure" Cyan heard Aero complaining as Vermillion was rolling up his ground cover.

"No, it is not what you are thinking, just heat rash for the last time. Maybe it will make you think twice about who you pick up in bars at town." Vermillion muttered rolling over to his side. Lu let out a chuckle as he watched the exchange.

"See, my friend, you should live the honorable life like me, find you a good woman have a little child. Stop your wandering ways." Lu said as Cyan came wandering up to him.

"Hey Lu, did Indigo come down for her meal?" Cyan asked as the big man looked up shaking his head.

"No she got put on the first watch up over there at OP Alfa, she's still in a bit of a mood." Lu said as shoveled a spoon full of food into his mouth.

"Trust me kiddo, best to leave her alone when she's like this. But, that being said, she didn't come get her food so here." Aero said as he tossed Cyan the green package she scrambled for a moment as she caught it.

"Just be careful going up the slope, use your helmet. Rust from the other squad almost broke his ankle heading up the incline, and remember the depth perception problem." Vermillion said as Cyan walked past his small hole the medic curling back up on his ground sheet.

"S-sure thing doc." Cyan said cheerfully as she slid her helmet visor down tapping on the side for a moment bathing her vision in a green glow. Cyan slowly made her way up the dark embankment, grumbling as she stepped lightly looking down at the rocky soil. Just when she thought she had a good path, she slipped, landing on her back with a loud thud.

"Oww… stupid helmet… Vermillion was right, the depth perception sucks…" Cyan muttered as she slowly got back up picking up the packages. After a few more moments of deftly walking up the side Cyan found Indigo at the peak of the embankment her camo cloak spread out on top of a small group of rocks that overlooked the main road.

"Psst…" Cyan said in a whisper seeing Indigo positioned behind her rifle not moving from her prone stance as she whispered back.

"I heard you coming up. What do you want?" Indigo shifted just a bit, looking behind her to see Cyan holding up the two packages. Indigo thought for a moment, then patted the spot in the dirt next to her. Cyan ducked under the cloak, crawling up next to Indigo and pulling her helmet off.

"These things suck... Hey, how come you don't have yours on?" Cyan asked as she offered the packages to Indigo, Indigo looked at the two packages picking one out and tore it open.

"Seriously did you not pay attention in class or something? I'm a Faunus. Natural night vision, whole reason why we're not moving tonight. Get on my gun and keep watch down there while I eat." Indigo said as she leaned back against a rock. Cyan gave a nod as she crawled up to the rifle putting her eyes to the scope,

"Can't see anything." Cyan said as Indigo moved over tapping a button on the side of her scope getting the night vision on.

"There you go miss genetically unaided." Indigo said with a sigh as she pulled the foil top from the main meal settling back to eat. Cyan pursed her lips for a moment still keeping watch using the rifle taking a deep breath.

"Why do you hate them so much? The White Fang, I mean?" Cyan instantly regretted what came out of her mouth, but she never was one to beat around the bush when a problem was in the air.

As Indigo chewed she regarded Cyan carefully letting the question hang in the air for a moment as the breeze fluttered her cloak. Indigo took a quick drink from her canteen leaning her head back looking up into the star lit sky, letting out a breath.

"I'll answer if you tell me why you couldn't shoot today." Indigo said her ear flicking as she looked over Cyan seeing the young woman fidget.

"I… I just couldn't for some reason, I mean I know they would off me in a heartbeat. Killing Grimm I don't have a problem with, but shooting at another live person… even in training I had an issue with it. I just couldn't decide… to shoot, I got scared." Cyan said trailing off getting lost in her own thoughts for a moment looking through the scope.

"It changes you, the first time. Once you do it you can't go back, you don't look at the world the same. I can't make that decision for you, but realize that it could mean one of us getting killed if you don't shoot." Indigo said, biting her bottom lip as Cyan looked back at her.

"So I answered your question, and I'll keep what you said in mind. Your turn." Cyan replied, settling back down behind the rifle.

"They killed my parents when I was a kid…my real folks, not my adopted parents. They were at a peaceful Faunus rights rally, when the White Fang set off a bomb that was to target some human business. Instead it killed them and a few others…" Indigo said softly her ear flicking as she heard Cyan take a sharp breath.

"I, umm… I..." Cyan hesitated, trying to think of some words of comfort, when Indigo slapped her leg.

"Don't worry about what to say. Cobalt was the same when I told him. There's not much to say about it. I just lose my temper around them, mainly I just want to see them dead or at least gone. So, I've told you why I'm out here fighting bad guys, you're not exactly the type we see come through here." Indigo said as she took another bite from her meal.

"What is that supposed to mean? I just wanted to serve Vale..." Cyan said keeping her eye on the rifle scope scanning the valley's main road.

"Not pulling that into question, just don't think me and the boss haven't noticed anything. You're smart as hell, if a bit on the quirky side. What was with that Schnee legalese today?" Indigo added as she saw Cyan stiffen behind the large rifle. Cyan took in a breath as she kept on the scope of the rifle.

"I…was going to work for them, but something got in the way. Why I'm here… Well, everything has always been handed to me, without me really knowing where it was coming from. I thought I was earning it because I was smart, I picked up on things easily and tried my hardest." Cyan said shifting more behind the rifle biting her bottom lip.

"That was until I found out…I'm Schnee's bastard kid." Cyan said, trailing off for a moment and shifting herself behind the rifle. Indigo's ears perked up at the last part,

"Wait you're what?" Indigo said as Cyan kept watching the road tightening her grip on the rifle's pistol grip.

"Just like I said..I'm Schnee's bastard, my mom and him. Had a fling before he got married or while he was I don't know. Really don't care to find out, he paid her off to keep quiet. T..there the reason why I got everything, and I resent them for it. This here right now..I'm earning it. Hey I see something," Cyan said suddenly seeing the flash of light out on the main road.

Before Indigo could process this revelation she quickly got back down,

"Ok ok, look move over," Indigo said as she peered through the scope as vehicle headlights could be seen slowly creeping up the valley road. It stopped just short of the road a lone figure stepping out, the glow of a scroll in their hand as they looked around. Indigo arched an eyebrow as she saw who it was, Ms. Prek.

"Call the boss. We've got company." Indigo said as Cyan started to work her radio.

As soon as Cobalt got the call from the over watch he had Sheriff Farran call ahead letting her know to tell her to stay where she was. They approached from the side out of the inky blackness, startling Ms. Prek and causing her to jump back.

"I…I'm sorry I thought I would see you… guess I'm not exactly a woodsy kind of girl." Prek said in a nigh nasally tone as Cobalt and Farran approached her. Cobalt regarded the Faunus woman for a moment before deciding to let Farran take the lead.

"Ms Prek, I have explicit instructions for no one to leave town while the military was conducting an operation. I take it was Deputy Thompson who let you through the road block?" Farran said, rubbing the side of his head.

"Well you do know he is sweet on me, but I needed to come out here… I did not want to tell you this over the scroll. I got information." Prek said as she held out an envelope to Cobalt, who opened it as Prek continued.

"I… I was approached by the White Fang today, they wanted to get information from me about shipment records and work schedules. I played along and they wanted to meet me tomorrow morning here." Prek said as Cobalt unfolded the paper looking at the crudely drawn map. Farran looked over at it with a nod.

"That's the main encampment with the tree stripper equipment, there's only one way in though the main road, it's high on all sides so we could trap them there." Farran said as Cobalt looked over the map concerned.

"Ok, now how do I know this isn't a trap? Or that you were just fed this information? You're a Schnee employee. I would think the White Fang would just outright kill you." Cobalt said looking at the woman his hard stare looking into her eyes.

"Well… You don't, but look, I don't want to see people hurt this is a quiet town and, personally, I don't agree with what the White Fang is doing. I'm taking a greater risk than you think. If this is found out and they're still in town, I'm a dead woman. Please believe me." Prek said closing her eyes giving a slight bow towards Cobalt.

"Alright, just wait here." Cobalt said, rubbing his chin as he looked the information over. With a motion of his head he and Farran walked off into the darkness.

"Sheriff you know the people better here, is her story believable?" Cobalt asked in a quiet whisper Farran looking over the map then back to him.

"I believe her, she's been part of the community for three years now. Yeah, the mayor may treat her like a second-class citizen but she's been the one who has a lot of the Faunus workers' trust. I've seen her go out of her way to help them out when they get hurt." Farran said as Cobalt could hear the conviction in his voice.

Cobalt gave a soft nod as they started to walk back to Ms. Prek. "Alright, Ms. Prek, we'll check this out. Thank you for your help." Cobalt said as Ms. Prek smiled and Farran took a step forward.

"Alright, you head back to town I'll assign Thompson and someone else to guard you for the next few days, give you some peace of mind." Farran said as Prek gave a nod shaking Farran's hand.

"Thank you Sheriff, one last thing that's going to complicate things tomorrow…Schnee is going to let operations continue. Means that people will be heading into the valley for work, just a heads up, that damned idiot mayor." Perk said with a soft sigh shaking her head.

Cobalt nodded curtly towards her as she started to get into the truck starting it up,

"Thanks for the heads up, Ms. Prek, we'll do our best not to get them caught in any of the action." Cobalt said as Prek smiled at him backing the truck up heading back towards town. Cobalt led Farran back up the side of the embankment passing by the camouflaged operation point,

"Hey Boss." Indigo called out as Cobalt passed by, Cyan still huddled down next to her.

"Yes Corporal White?" Cobalt responded, still annoyed given her actions from earlier in the day. Indigo looked at him, rubbing her cheek.

"Nothing sorry…boss." Indigo said as Cobalt nodded.

"Alright, look I'm sending your relief up get some sleep where going to be busy tomorrow, need everyone sharp." Cobalt sad as he and Farran kept walking. Cyan looking over at her and her hands flicking up in a "what was that" gesture. Indigo rubbed her cheek again looking back down at the receding truck.

"I don't know…she walked kind of funny to me is all…" Indigo said with a shake of her head.

Almond Reed made sure his truck was one of the first one's out, the security was still lax as the sheriff's deputy gave a customary glance in the back then waved him on. After rumbling down the road with other Schnee logging vehicles passing him up, he slowly pulled off to a side road.

Stopping the truck he slowly got out, popping the hood of the large vehicle pretending like he was trying to fix something. As the last of the vehicles went on by he quickly gave to hard bangs on the side of the truck's bed. The false bed of the truck started to come apart as several members of his White Fang cell got out, pulling out packs with weapons inside of them.

One of them threw Almond a black back pack as he scrambled back inside driving up the mountain road. Within a few more minutes they had reached the ambush site, Almond stopped the truck as a member of his cell tossed a Ice dust shard into the road. It shattered and froze the ground under it soon starting to turn back into water under the baking sun.

"Where ready here!" the White Fang member said as Almond drove up a side road to hide the vehicle. Donning his own White Fang uniform he hiked up the side of the embankment settling down into position, pressing his rifle to his chest. Almond's scroll began to vibrate as he pulled it out to look at the message,

"Decoy team is to be captured, if ambush does not take full effect eliminate them- Shadow Claw" Almond blinked at the message looking around seeing his fellow members looking at their scrolls as well.

"We…we can't kill our own people," Almond said looking at the other members each one's face hidden behind their masks.

"What if they get back and spill what they know, you want them kicking down your family's door? I sure as hell don't," One of them barked up the others giving some slight nods.

Almond let out a huff, "Fine..if we get all the military guy's it won't come to that," was all that Almond could think to say. The rest of the cell settled back down into their positions and waited.

The information had played off they had moved out in the pre-dawn darkness quickly getting to the main encampment well ahead of the meeting. Cobalt had the squads spread out along the forested upper banks as dawn broke and a lone vehicle came into the encampment. A half dozen Faunus men and women had come out a few of them armed with sidearms. One of them, who Cobalt could only assume was their leader, was tapping a message out on their scroll as they milled around.

When their leader put the scroll away Cobalt sprung the trap, the Aegis carriers quickly rushing up on them as the squads raced up while Farran yelled for their surrender. This time they took them up on the offer throwing down their weapons and surrendering as they rushed down. They had secured the prisoner's on the ground and interrogated a few of them, most stayed shut up but a local man finally broke.

He informed him that this was the last of the local cell, and that the regulars and the Shadow Claw knew that the military was in the area and were trying to pull out. The prisoner rattled out a few dozen names, and said that he could identify them before they got on the incoming transports.

The others had shouted at him, one even breaking his bonds and getting a few steps in before getting slammed down by a few from Lark's squad and getting hogtied in the end. After that little scuffle they were secured in the back of Farran's vehicle with a guard, and they were on their way back to the town. Cobalt rocked inside of the Aegis carrier on his scroll as he reported back to Captain Jade.

"_So you think, that's the last of them?" _Jade said her image, a bit blurry due to distance and the high mountains that surrounded them.

"I think that's the last of the stupid ones, the rest are going to try to go to ground or get out one way or another. We're going to move operations back to the town and hope we can get the rest before they disappear, still got the Bullheads running the opposite side of the valley just to make sure." Cobalt said with a nod as the Aegis swerved some civilian traffic heading the opposite way. Outside Cobalt could hear the horns blaring and the drivers and workers cheered as they gave a wide berth to the military vehicles,

"_The locals sure sound glad, alright I'll go on your judgment and the information good work out there. Still following up on the Shadow Claw lead, that huntsmen should be calling me sometime this morning." _Jade said as her picture cleared up.

"Farran has all the prisoner's in an open bed of his truck, think he just secured his re-election. Work's still not done, we're going to have to do some door kicking with some of the stuff these guys give us." Cobalt said as he looked up the turret gunner giving a wave back to some of the cheering locals.

Cobalt was going to admonish him but decided against it letting the young soldier have the moment of praise turning back to Jade.

"That's all I got for now captain." Cobalt said looking at the screen as Jade gave a nod her picture winking out as the Aegis hit another bump. They rode along for a few more moments before coming to a slow halt the driver radioing back.

"Sergeant, we got a disabled vehicle up ahead." The driver said as Cobalt unbuckled from his seat looking out the small top hatch. Ahead of Farran's truck there was a large multi-wheeled log carrier the back end of it down in a rocky ditch the main cab blocking half of the road. Another hauler minus its carriage was trying to pull the vehicle out, a few civilian workers giving directions in their blue Schnee work suits.

"_Farran, can we go around them?"_ Cobalt said into his helmet as he ducked back down into the Aegis heading towards the back hatch.

"_Afraid not. It's too narrow for your vehicles. I'll see what's going on."_ Farran radioed backas Cobalt broke open the main hatch his squad looking at him.

"Set up security, I'm going to see what's up with Farran." Cobalt said as he headed out the hatch the seeing Lark's squad doing the same. Cobalt noticed there was a cleared out slope of trees to one side and a flat rocky ground off to the other as he scanned his surroundings. Seeing nothing out of place Cobalt walked up the road where he could see Farran talking with a few of the workers getting the tail end of the conversation,

"Damnedest thing, Sheriff. It just slid off the track from mud, we haven't had rain for weeks up here…" The worker said causing Cobalt to stop dead in his tracks. Before Cobalt could should a warning he heard the sudden whoosh of a rocket being fired. Cobalt's head turned just in time to see the white streak of smoke trailing down from the cleared out slope, the rocket impacting between him and Farran. Cobalt felt the explosion the pressure wave rolling over him as he found himself flying through the air, darkness shrouding his vision as he blacked out.

Half the squad was out the door when Cyan heard the sudden explosion as she was halfway out the Aegis's rear hatch. Vermillion quickly grabbed her as a round shot by in front of her, pulling her back in as someone yelling out on the radio.

"_Ambush! Right side!"_ This shout was followed by the sound of guns firing, the sounds of rounds snapping by some making loud thudding sounds as they hit the armor. Cyan heard a cry from behind her as the gunner Private Tauren slumped down into the personnel cab clutching a bloody shoulder. Vermillion moved quickly pulling the soldier's armor off starting to treat him.

"Get on the bloody gun!" Vermillion shouted as Cyan scrambled over them slipping up into turret hatch as rounds glanced off the armored gun shield. Cyan flinched as more rounds sparked around her, quickly looked the gun over finding one of the links shot off.

"Ok, ok, you remember this, clear the jam..." Cyan muttered to herself quickly stripping it off and grabbing another. She flinched as another round bounced off the shield, dropping the link for a moment, scrabbling to press it back into the feeder. Cyan fed the belt into the feeding tray grabbing the heavy charging handle throwing it back loading the gun, before she look a quick look around.

It was a chaotic scene to Cyan as soldiers took cover in a shallow ditch with medium sized rocks for cover, somewhere firing back others were wounded crawling towards the relative safety of the ditch. From up the slope Cyan could see a dozen plus uniformed White Fang members darting between rocks and tree stumps firing down at them. Cyan brought the turret around to them, looking through the magnified scope to try and draw a bead on the darting figures.

Cyan finally settled on one, a large Faunus man in White Fang garb, his large armored black claw loading another rocket into his launcher. For Cyan time seemed to slow down as she focused in on the man setting the crosshairs on his chest. She could swear as he rose up he saw her, shifting his aim right at her. At that instant Cyan could feel his eyes bore into hers as he raised the launcher a smile creeping across his face.

Cyan did not feel herself pressing the trigger on the big gun, only seeing a large red hole appear on the man's belly a spray of red mist behind him. Followed by another trailing up his body then another and another. The last one a bright yellow tracer round that took that black armored arm off, sending it flying in a bloody spray. Cyan watched the man fall to the ground as time seemed to catch up to her, she was breathing heavily as more rounds glanced off the armored shield.

"S-shit, oh shit…" Cyan muttered as she felt her legs shaking in the turret seat. Seeing another figure dashing towards the launcher she re-centered the target and fired again. The man pitched forward with half his head missing as her rounds puffed up dirt around his fallen body.

Indigo was already out the back hatch with Aero and Lu each of them when the rocket was fired the explosion following just a few seconds later.

"_Ambush! Right side!"_ Someone yelled over the radio as they rushed to cover in the ditch as gunfire started to zip by them. Indigo landed hard on her chest as she raised her rifle up scanning for targets seeing a White Fang member peek his head out from a boulder to fire. With a soft pull of her trigger finger the White Fang member's masks split in half his head knocking back as he fell to the dirt.

Indigo started to re chamber her gun when Aero and Lu opened up on either side of her sending a stream of fire up the slope. Indigo kept searching for targets firing each time someone tried to fire back when she noticed her helmet had the command screen activated. Indigo stopped for a moment as the pictures appeared on the right hand side of her helmet screen showing their aura levels.

Indigo glanced back towards the road seeing Cobalt laying in the middle of the road not moving, puffs of dirt kicking up around him from the incoming fire. Indigo's heart sank as she saw him lying there, the command screen showing a black X over Cobalt's picture. Indigo was about to call out to Vermillion when a round clipped the edge of the boulder sending a sprawl of rock shards glancing off her helmet. Snapping her attention back to the battle Indigo fired as Aero yelled over the radio. _"Where's the boss?"_

"He- Sergeant Bale is down, I'm in charge of the squad." Indigo said gritting her teeth as she fire again, behind her the big gun on the Aegis started to open up on dashing figures on the slope. Lu and Aero's fire slacked just for a moment before picking back up again, felling a few of their attackers. Sergeant Lark's voice suddenly broke over the gunfire,

"They're just on the right side, pin them in place then assault-AGH!" His voice cut out suddenly as Indigo risked a glance over toward Second Squad. Indigo briefly saw Sergeant Lark clutching his right hand watching as a round hit him on his left calf causing him to tumble to the ground. Second Squad's medic Remington Brant, grabbed the large man under his arms, dragging him into cover to treat him. Indigo cursed under her breath as she fired again, her gun running dry. She grabbed another magazine.

"_We've got to get up that hill! Second Squad, pin them down! Everyone else, throw smoke!" _Indigo said over the radio as she tried to get a plan together.

Cobalt groaned, blinking his eyes slowly. The inside of his helmet was dark with the single exception of a thin streak of light pouring in. Cobalt heard a constant ringing in his ears as he groggily tried to look around, hearing dull sounding pops in the far distance. As he tried to get things back in order in his head he looked up into the midday sky through the crack in his face shield seeing the black outline of someone standing over him.

Cobalt took a sharp breath as he heard a woman's voice clearly despite the ringing in his ears; a voice from another life, a long time ago.

"Sorry Cobalt, it's not your time yet… You better get up." She said. Cobalt blinked as everything came back into clear focus. The outline was gone and Cobalt was laying on his back, slowly reaching up, pulling his shattered helmet off and hearing the sounds of gunfire around him.

Cobalt glanced down at his body, half a dozen shards of shrapnel were embedded in his chest plate. One shoulder pad had been ripped clean off, thankfully only leaving a purpling bruise, a few smaller pieces had cut through his body suit as they throbbed with pain. Cobalt looked at his forearm, part of the bodysuit singed and still smoldering from the blast as he patted it out. He winced as he felt the burned skin underneath, and now becoming aware of the gash on his head as he wiped blood from his eye. Cobalt gritted his teeth as a stray round kicked up a puff of dirt near his face spraying dirt into the cut on his forehead as he rolled onto his belly.

Cobalt looked around him quickly taking in the scene, four of the civilian workers were down in a heap most would not be getting up. Behind him he could see Sheriff Farran's vehicle riddled with bullet holes the prisoners slumped in the back dead, their guard taking cover behind a wheel well shooting furiously. Sheriff Farran was still alive behind the back end of the truck hauler firing his revolver. Cobalt could see a large piece of shrapnel in his hip, his uniform pants stained red, but was still fighting.

As a few more stray rounds kicked up around him, Cobalt got to his feet. Keeping low, he ran to a nearby ditch his squad was bunkered down in, ignoring the pain such exercise inflicted. Cobalt half fell in next to Indigo as she looked over at him.

"Cobalt!" Cobalt looked at her, pulling his pistol out and ducking behind a rock wincing slightly as he looked at her.

"Call the Bullheads in for air support, just pin them down for right now… Oh, hey, good call!" Cobalt said, gritting his teeth as he heard the sudden scream of the Bullhead engines. The two sleek ships came in over on top of them, the door gunners firing their heavy guns down into embankment on a strafing run. Indigo looked up suddenly as a few more rounds hit around them before returning fire.

"What? I didn't call them!"

Indigo's response confused Cobalt somewhat, but his train of thought was soon interrupted by a White Fang member popping up from behind a nearby rock. Cobalt's aim was off, the rounds kicking up around the man before one connected with his shoulder, spinning him around. Cobalt grunted as he ducked back down, more rounds snapping by as he heard the Bullhead's door gunners firing.

"Then who the hell…ahhhh! did…" Cobalt said, feeling another sharp pain as he settled back against the rock. Indigo kept firing up the slope as Cobalt peered around the side seeing the Bullheads veer back around hovering just above the rise. The door gunners on each side sent out a steady stream of fire, chewing up the scant cover the White Fang members were behind.

Cobalt saw several of them attempt to run only to get gunned down, a few of them trying to fire back at the hovering ship only to get cut down a moment later. Then it was over the ships slowly hovered down the slope the door gunners still searching for targets as Cobalt slowly got up. After a moment Indigo slowly rose up next to him.

"R… radio everyone not wounded… up the hill check for survivors… get the Bullhead down here… to transport casualties." Cobalt said as he started towards the boulder where he shot the White Fang member. Around him Lu and Aero quickly joined him each of them sporting a hastily bandaged wound somewhere on their body as the other squad started up the mountain side.

"Boss, you got blown up, man." Aero said as he started to check the staggering Cobalt, Lu helping him walk for a moment.

"I… I know, we got played." Cobalt said as they found the White Fang member sprawled out behind the boulder, a scroll just out of her reach showing an outgoing call. Cobalt bent down slowly to pick it up showing a line of text with a picture popping up suddenly. "Thanks for helping clean up – Shadowclaw" followed by the smiling face of Ms. Prek.

Almond Reed knew he was dying during the opening moments of the ambush, one of the soldiers down below got a lucky shot on him through his stomach. He laid their looking up into the sky breathing hard his hands clasped around the ragged hole in him. His mind raced thinking of his life up to this moment, remembering the first time a human beat him for being a faunas. How human's caused his mother and father to flee from their first home, the taunts, the no animal's allowed signs, the boiling hatred that seethed in him.

The hatred that led him to joining the White Fang, to killing his first human, meeting his wife, to when they had their son. A son he knew now, he would never see all because of them the humans.

"Damm, humans…" Almond managed to mutter as he heard the advancing soldiers getting close to him. Struggling his hand slid down to his belt grasping the improvised grenade, pulling it free as he rolled over onto his injured abdomen. With one final effort he pushed himself up pulling the pin ready to exact a last revenge.

"Die humans!" Almond yelled as he sprung up from behind the bolder.

Cyan was quick on the trigger surprised at the suddenness of the White fang member raising up over the bolder. With a quick press of the trigger she sent a stream of rounds into the White Fang member's body throwing him back. As the body fell there was a sudden explosion that echoed down the slope. The squads all hit the ground as they scanned for more targets, before they rose back up to resume their search.

"_All clear!"_ Someone called over the radio as Cyan slumped back against the gunner's seat still shaking softly. Taking pause to look around her the top of the aegis was covered in smoking shell casings and discarded links. A wave of nausea hit Cyan as she stood up in the seat pulling her helmet off and heaved. Taking deep breaths of air she slowly wiped her mouth settling back down when she felt a tug on her leg.

Flinching at the sudden touch she looked down to see Vermillion looking back up at her, his brown eyes meeting hers.

"Its alright, you did good..saved our asses," Vermillion said giving her leg another few soft just gave a little nod swallowing back another wave of nausea slowly pulling her helmet back on,

"I..is this how it's always like after..do I get use to it?," Cyan asked looking back at Vermillion.

"No you don't," Vermillion simply said as he crouched back down into the carrier.

Prek was smiling as she put the scroll away walking up the flight of stairs to the mayor's office with Deputy Thompson right behind her. Prek looked back at the human with a sweet smile as they entered her secretary's office.

"Thompson thank you so much for lifting such a heavy bag for me, its just a few things I need to stay a while here. Just set it right on top if you would please." Prek said as the deputy entered closing the doors behind him.

"Sure thing Ms. Prek, sure is heavy..." Thompson said as he hefted the bag onto the table as Prek came up behind him with a grin.

"It's Rufous actually…" Rufous said changing his voice from the soft quiet of Ms. Prek to his normal high pitched male one as Thompson spun around. The shock on Thompson's face did not last long as Rufous reached under the backside of his business top pulling a dagger shoving it into Thompson's gut. Thompson gasped as Rufous reached over pulling the deputy's revolver slamming the butt of the heavy hand gun into the side of his head.

Thompson's form went limp as he crashed into the floor Rufous shaking his head as he stabbed the deputy's body a few more times. Dropping the dagger he wiped bloody hands on his skirt,

"So tired of you looking at my ass for three years, now…finally, my good clothes." Rufous said tugging the bag open pulling the stick out of the bun in his hair letting it fall about him. Rufous quickly stripped out of the woman's clothing dropping the padded bra on top of Thompson's shocked face.

"Now, now, no peeking. Girl has to have her secrets..." Rufous said with a laugh as he wiped makeup off of his face, grabbing his black bolero hat setting it on his head ears poking out the top. Rufous dressed quickly in his white long sleeved shirt, black vest and pants, stuffing his feet into his boots. With a flourish he pulled his on his black duster, revealing a simple black box.

"And finally the party favors…" Rufous said opening the box revealing various Dust grenades, compact bombs, a hand held detonator and his personal weapon Vagrant. Vagrant was a large silver sword sword, with a revolver cylinder close to the revolver style hilt. With a press of a button the blade retracted under the barrel compacting down to a large revolver. Sliding the weapon into his leather hip holster, Rufous started to stuff the various devices inside of his long coat just as Mayor Ingrid came in.

"W…what's this!?" Ingrid managed to say as Rufous let out a sigh, leveling Vagrant at Mayor Ingrid before slipping into Ms. Prek's voice.

"Oh just tending my resignation to Schnee Industries…" Rufous said calmly just before he put a round into Ingrid's head. The mayor's body slumped to the ground as Rufous stepped over him examine the weapon as he walked.

"I've always liked this gun..." Rufous said with a smile as he sat down at the mayor's desk and accessed the computer terminal. With a few quick taps he was in the town's wall defense system stopping only to pull out a cord and attach it to his personal scroll. Finding the program that the White Fang had provided him he quickly uploaded it to the town's mainframe and watched as a timer appeared on the screen.

With a clap of his hands Rufous jumped on the mayor's desk with a laugh, allowing himself a brief dance before hopping down and walking back into his former office. Stopping short of the door he quickly spun around looking at the mayor's dead body.

"Now, I would like to thank Schnee Industries for the wonderful experience I had here, working here has just been a blast. Well, it will be in a few minutes…" Rufous said as he pulled out his detonator pressing a few buttons arming the bombs he left in his bag.

"You should be on the other Bullhead heading to the hospital." Vermillion said as he finished wrapping a bandage around Cobalt's head as the Bullhead rocked.

"I can still walk…and I want to get this lady." Cobalt grimaced as Vermillion finished pressing an injector to the side of his neck.

"That will dull the pain just a little, but in an hour or so you're going to be toast." Vermillion said shaking his head as he went back to checking on the others. Cyan tapped Cobalt on the shoulder, holding up her scroll to him, revealing Captain Jade's face wearing a shocked expression.

"_Cobalt what is going on? Are you and the squads ok?"_ Jade said urgently as Cobalt felt the Bullhead rock once more.

"We got ambushed outside of town, got played by a local that was here. Half of Second Squad is wounded, hell, we're all wounded. I sent the other Bullhead to the hospital with the critical cases, the rest are mounted up and en route to town. I put Corporal Valen in charge." Cobalt said as Jade nodded several new screens pulling up.

"_Alright, I am telling the other squads to rush ahead, they're close enough that they should be there within the hour. I got hold of that Huntsman that tracked Shadow Claw down the last time. Shadow Claw's name is Rufous, and get this. He does deep infiltration dressing up as women. Going under various aliases to gain access to critical systems."_ Jade said as picture of Rufous popped up along with various women one matching Prek.

"That's her…well, him, whatever. It would explain how the Bullheads got here so fast. Our communications may have been compromised. The bastard thanked us for cleaning up, I think we're in the middle of a White Fang plot." Cobalt said shaking his head feeling the shot cleaning his vision up.

"_If that's the case then what's this guy's end game? Did you get a fix on his location?"_ Jade asked as Cobalt looked over at Cyan, who gave him a thumbs up and pointed out a dot on the map.

"Yeah. Cyan tracked the signal from the scroll he was transmitting was coming from the mayor's office. We're there in three." Cobalt said as he looked around at his battered squad, Indigo handing him a spare rifle as they flew.

"_One last thing Cobalt, this guy is crazy. According to the report when he got cornered he took down two city blocks to cover his tracks. There's no doubt he will do the same or worse again."_ Jade said as Cobalt heard the sudden loud thump of an explosion as they entered the town.

"Look over there! I think that's the mayor's office! Shit..." Aero pointed out the door to a growing black cloud near the middle of town. Cobalt glanced with the rest of the squad just as the two story building came crashing to the ground.

"Captain I'm going to have to get back to you." Cobalt handed the scroll back to Cyan and pulled on a headset.

"_Land us in the street and orbit around see if you can spot this guy." Cobalt_ said as the pilot gave a thumbs up, the Bullhead diving into the wide main street, stopping in a hover just off the ground. Cobalt and the squad quickly jumped down to the street, Cobalt stumbling a little before regaining his footing.

As the Bullhead pulled back Cobalt saw various civilians were slowly coming out of their shops and homes, looking towards the destroyed building. Ambulance and police sirens started to echo from the side streets as Cobalt look in the destruction. The building had completely collapsed closing off half of the street with ruble, thick dark smoke rose from the center of the burning remains.

Cobalt looked over seeing a few dust covered people waving at them jogging over quickly the rest of the squad following him. The man was coughing for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I saw a man, dressed in black. He had a long black cloak on, and was a Faunus too. He went that way, just before the building blew up." The civilian said, pointing down the street. Cobalt gave a quick thanks as they started to give chase. Cobalt pressed his hand to his headset as he jogged.

"_Bullhead 35, Hammer 1. Be on the lookout for a Faunus male wearing a black long coat heading northwest, possibly to airship port."_ Cobalt said as he gave a quick hand signal to the squad. They quickly broke up into two three person groups, the other group running down the other side of the street from them.

"_Hammer 1, Bullhead 35. Got a possible ID on your subject. Heading northwest on foot, three blocks from your location. Wearing a long black coat, took one look at us and started to squirt. We're following." _CaptainFulvio radioed quickly as Cobalt began to run faster gritting his teeth in pain with each step.

The squad ran down the street people quickly getting out of the way as they ran past, as they rounded the corner Cobalt finally caught site of Rufous. The Faunus man glanced over his shoulder seeing Cobalt and grinned just as a parked vehicle exploded in the middle of the street. The explosion caused the squad to drop to the dirt for cover as shrapnel flew through the air, destroying windows and felling a bystander.

Cobalt looked up seeing Rufous dart around a corner as Vermillion quickly ran towards a few injured civilians. _"Cyan, stay with the doc. Indigo, with me. Lu, Aero, go a block over, try to cut him off!"_ Cobalt said into his radio as he pushed up from the sidewalk, running towards the street corner.

Cyan peeling off from the other squad joining Vermillion to help tend to the wounded. Lu and Aero darted down another street way trying to cut the fleeing man off as Indigo jogged behind Cobalt, rifle raised.

"_Hammer 1, Bullhead 35. He ducked into that small park area just ahead of you to the left. too much tree cover we can't see him. We got an unknown air contact coming over the wall." _Captain Fulvio radioed as Cobalt looked up hearing the engines of the Bullhead roar overhead.

"_Go check it out. We've got this."_ Cobalt radioed as the Bullhead pulled away speeding off into the sky as he slowly walked peeking around the corner. The street ended at the entrance to a small park space a large water ornate fountain at the center of it, the iron rod gate was ajar as Cobalt slowly approached it. Indigo moved quickly to kneel down behind a tree scanning the small park as a shot rang out followed by a loud explosion.

"_Cobalt, this is Lu. Our approach is blocked. Ice Dust grenade. We can't get in from here, going around." _Cobalt heard Lu say over the radio as he looked over at Indigo, motioning with his hand to move forward. Cobalt pushed forward into the park when, from behind the fountain, Rufous dove sideways firing Vagrant, multi colored flashes coming from the large revolver.

Cobalt quickly rolled out of the way as the tree he was behind exploded into fire, scrambling sideways as the ground behind him suddenly iced over in a blue flash. Cobalt fired a quick spray of rounds that chipped away at the concrete of the fountain's lip as Rufous ducked behind it. Indigo fired, shattering the fountain's center spire and sending it tumbling into the pool. Cobalt peeked out from the tree, trying to get a better aim.

"Not bad… Just as I expected from a Beacon Academy reject!" Rufous called out. Cobalt grunted as he gave a quick hand signal to Indigo. Indigo gave a silent nod as she started to move, trying to flank around where Rufous took cover.

"Yeah, and who told you that?" Cobalt yelled back sending another quick burst into fountain damaging it further as he moved to another tree.

"Oh, just a little flame. She should thank you. You cleaned up the rabble around here quite well." Rufous yelled back as he popped up from the other side of the fountain throwing a Dust grenade towards Indigo. Indigo let out a short yell as she ducked back the tree in front of her, as the grenade rolled to a stop in front of the tree.

With a loud explosion the tree shattered from the impact, creaking loudly as it fell backwards. Indigo looked up just as a tree branch slammed into her helmet, the force of the impact knocking her away into the dirt.

Cobalt grimaced as he saw Indigo spin away into the dirt and began shooting at Rufous with renewed vigour. The man spun as one of Cobalt's shots connected with his shoulder and he let out a yell. Rufous's revolver fell from his hand, and the Faunus was quick to snatch it up with his other, uninjured arm, loosing a shot quickly at Cobalt. The shot went wide, passing over his head and impacting a nearby tree, spitting a flurry of earth from the impact point.

Cobalt felt the rocks pelt the side of his head and unarmored shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He quickly rolled away as Rufous shot again, a gout of flame exploding out from the strike in the dirt. Cobalt fired back as Rufous ducked behind the fountain, the rounds sailing past. Cobalt scrambled to get behind another tree as an explosion sounded in the distance.

"_Bullhead 35 is hit and going down. Repeat, we are going-" _Captain Fulvio radioed as another loud explosion sounded in the distance.

"Sounds like my exit. Now, there's a little dilemma for you, washout. Get the bad guy or save the town. In one minute, the main power to the wall defenses is going down." Cobalt cursed under his breath as he peeked back to see Rufous jump out from the fountain, firing again. Cobalt pushed off the ground, diving over behind a small boulder as the tree he was previously hiding behind flash froze over before shattering into pieces.

Cobalt fired back as Rufous, who twisted around, diving behind a tree, bark flying off it as Cobalt fired. Hearing the click of the magazine emptying, Cobalt ducked back down, switching magazines quickly.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Cobalt said, as suddenly the town's breach sirens started to wail, the alarm echoing in the small town.

"Oh I believe that sound should let you know, and the backup system can only run for five more minutes. So what's it going to be, get the bad guy or save the town?" Rufous yelled with a laugh as the sounds of a Bullhead's engines roared overhead, shaking the tree limbs in the small park. Cobalt struggled for a moment, pounding his fist into the ground, before peeking back over the boulder and seeing Rufous break cover.

Cobalt propped himself up to fire only to see a brief glance of Rufous smiling as he darted out the park's exit, disappearing behind the stone wall. Cobalt hesitated, looking between the park exit and his fallen squadmate, before moving to check on Indigo. Rufous's threat wasn't ignored by him, though, and he keyed his radio.

"_Hammer 1 to all units, I've received intelligence that the breach is a result of sabotage. Somebody go and reboot the system before Grimm get in."_ Cobalt said, kneeling down beside Indigo and removing her helmet. He began to check her for serious injuries when her eyes began to open.

"_Hammer 1, Anvil 2. We're on the way now."_ Corporal Valen's voice came over Cobalt's radio as he slowly helped Indigo up into a sitting position. She blinked a few times, shaking her head before looking up at Cobalt.

"We get him?" A Bullhead, not bearing the markings of Vale's military, slowly rose into the air, engines whining.

"Not today… But we will..." Cobalt said narrowing his eyes as the Bullhead sped away into the afternoon sky.

Cobalt was not surprised when he woke up on a stretcher. After his fight with Rufous, he managed to get Indigo up just as Lu and Aero came running over. Cobalt vaguely remembered giving out a few orders before passing out in the middle of the street. He sat up slowly, groaning with the effort, and saw he was in the airport, with several other soldiers occupying neighboring stretchers.

"Cobalt, you're up. Don't move too much." Vermillion said as Cobalt slowly swung his bandaged legs around the side of the stretcher. Vermillion was there at his side helping him along as Cobalt settled his feet on the ground.

"H… How's the squad?" Cobalt said feeling the dryness in his voice as Vermillion handed him a half full canteen.

"We got a lot of wounded, no KIA though. Captain Fulvio and his aircrew are banged up, but they will fight again. Corporal Valen got the town's defense systems back up just in time so they're ok." Cobalt took a slow drink as Vermillion gave him the report, coughing up some of it before looking around him.

Cobalt watched as injured soldiers were being loaded up into a Bullhead further down the airport, several others milling around or just keeping watch on the general area. Aside from the impromptu hospital, there were no pillars of smoke, no wailing sirens, little apart from the scattered debris that suggested a battle had taken place.

"Hell of a mess I got us into." Cobalt muttered as he hung his head, pouring some water into his hand and rubbing it over his face.

"You didn't get us into this mess, this mess was going to happen regardless of who was going to show up." The gruff voice of Sergeant Lark woke Cobalt from his musings. Lark was slowly walking over, shooing away another medic as he sat down on the cot next to Cobalt.

"Well sure feels like I did. How's the hand?" Cobalt asked as Lark raised his bandaged hand up showing off his missing fingers.

"It's a good thing I never played piano. Cobalt, this guy had three years to plan whatever he was going to do here. Captain Jade got back to me with a quick overview, hell he had planned to destroy this town before leaving. If we weren't here this town would be a ruin. " Lark said as Cobalt watched another stretcher getting picked up.

Cobalt could see the young man being loaded up was Private Tauren who caught Cobalt's gaze as he passed.

"Hey Sergeant, we kicked some ass today!" The young man raised his arm up in celebration despite his heavily bandaged shoulder. Cobalt looked at him for a moment, giving a soft smile before raising his own in reply,

"Damn right we did. Now, you get better, alright? We're going to need you back." Cobalt said as Tauren gave a smile settling back on his stretcher. Lark and Vermilion giving a few soft smiles as Vermillion patted a pocket pulling out a slender piece of paper.

"Cobalt one last thing, they found this near the fountain where you fought that guy. You're not going to like what it says." Vermillion said, offering the paper to Cobalt. Cobalt took it, deciphering the scrawl slowly, and his face darkened as he read the words.

_A storm is coming…_

Pecan Reed watched as his mother broke down crying as the officers left their home, tears where starting to flow from his face as well after hearing the news. His young mind still could not process what they had just been told. His father wad dead, that he was white fang terrorists that he had helped ambush the military that was in town to protect them. Why? Why had those his mother and father told him that came to protect them killed his father? Was it true then what some of his father's friends had said that all the humans just wanted to see the faunus dead? Pecan just trembled in his door way watching his mother cry,

"I...I hate them..I hate the humans.." Pecan said in a low voice as he walked over to his mom hugging her tightly joining in on her wailing.

Rufous walked slowly into the large warehouse, slowly taking off his hat as he approached Adam Taurus and pulling a scroll out of his jacket pocket.

"Surely you could have picked a better spot to meet, you know somewhere where food could be served with a bit more of a cheery atmosphere?" Rufous chuckled as he was suddenly seized by his coat collar. Adam lifted the smaller Faunus off the ground, drawing him to eye level.

"Do you have what we need or not?" Adam said coldly as Rufous held up the scroll, Adam dropped the man to the ground catching the scroll before it fell to the ground.

"Y-yeah, I got it. Thought you already had this from your damn human flame bitch… Why don't you trust her?" Rufous coughed as he slowly got back to his feet as Adam accessed the scroll.

"You mentioned why. She's human. A useful human, but human all the same. Besides, I need you as a backup plan." Adam said as he looked down at the scroll.

"A back up plan for what?" Rufous asked as Adam turned the scroll around showing the file name. Vytal Festival.

**Ending theme**

"**Die"**

**RWBY Vol 2 OST**

Author's note: I will admit that in my service to the TXSG I was never deployed to a warzone or have seen combat before. I have been shot at on a few occasions during my regular career and at unfortunate occurrences while on some ranges (i.e morons who do not follow the principles of gun safety) So for me combat in a war zone has only been something I have read about, and thankfully been told about by some active duty members. I always thanked them for their story's, I never did ask for their stories or why they would tell me them . I did feel honored that they shared such things with me. What was mostly told to me when along the lines of "It sucks, its fast, its violent, its unforgiving and your scared". In the work above I tried my best to show just what that feeling would be like in this fictional setting, personally I was not satisfied with this and may one day come back. Still I hope you do enjoy this work.

About doomtrooper28: The author's first foray into the world of fan fiction/OC fiction. He spent seven years in the Texas State Guard as a 38B civil affairs specialists before leaving in 2014. Is an active outdoorsman and tactical shooter, currently working in the private security field while finishing a college degree.

To Monty Oum thanks for giving us such a world and letting us play around in it you will be missed.

Special Thanks to the following people, my new editor Zip Rush, Cloudssj4 and the /r/rwby irc chat for creating Sergeant Sky Lark, **LegionOfMisfits** for military book recommendations, Shinobi201 for the name of Otieno Fulvio and Conri Farran, Meaty_Albatros**s** for Jube Tauren. TehManicMan for Remington Brant,

**The 8****th**** squad will return in their next adventure**

"**Temple of the Scattered Legend"**


	4. Chapter 4 Temple of the Scattered Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any related properties please don't sue me! Now if you want to use what I put in go for it!

"_Some secrets should stay buried" _

_Anonymous_

**A RWBY universe story**

**The 8th squad: Temple of the Scattered Legend**

**By**

"**doomtrooper83"**

Cobalt Bale waited patiently in the exam room sitting on the edge of the bed, happy to get out of hospital gowns and into a more familiar garrison uniform. Grunting a bit still feeling a bit sore from the past two weeks as he pulled on the gray top and cargo style pants. The hospital stay had been ok for the most part, Cobalt's mom kept bringing fresh made bread and he finally got caught up with his sister. The squad had been by as well to visit no only him but, others that were wounded in the operation. Finally at what seemed to him a purgatory of white hospital sheets, day time soaps and Vale News Network marathons he was about to be released.

Cobalt looked himself over in an adjacent mirror pushing his auburn hair up seeing the new scar that ran down just from his hair line above his right eye. He let out a slow breath remembering laying on the ground from the explosion just as the exam room's door opened. Doctor Gray Swan stepped on in holding his scroll in on hand adjusting his glasses with the other. Cobalt had come to know Dr Swan the past few weeks, he was a man in his late fifties with salt and pepper gray hair, with a portly build to him. He was dressed in a simple pair of slacks a white shirt and a white lab coat he slowly closed the door as he walked over to Cobalt looking him over,

"Alright then Sargent Cobalt Bale, this is my final exam before I release you back to the military." Doctor Swan said as he shined a quick pen light into his eyes for a moment.

"Good Doc I'm ready to get out of here, these soft beds and good food going to make me lose my edge," Cobalt said blinking his eyes as Swan swept a pen light into his eyes.

"Might just have to after I show you all this," Dr Swan said as he stepped back plugging his scroll into a larger screen. Images of x-rays and various other medical information started to pop up on the screen as Dr Swan talked,

"This my young man is the summary of your injuries. We removed fifteen pieces of shrapnel from your arms and legs, you sustained a second degree burn on your left arm. Major laceration above your right eye at the scalp and finally you lost ten percent hearing in your right ear,"

Cobalt looked this all over rubbing his right ear a bit, "I was always a bit tone deaf so no major loss right doc?" He said as Dr Swan frowned looking at him.

"No you were lucky, your aura is better than most people that's what saved you that day. I saw in your records you were a Beacon academy student last time you were hospitalized you where half dead. Slashed across the back by a…let's see here ah Ursa Major and almost paralyzed," Dr Swan said as Cobalt's face went dead pan suddenly finding his boots more interesting than the screen with his injuries.

"Yea..That was a long time ago but, I got better as you can see. So that it Doc, can I go now?" Cobalt said as he pushed himself up off the exam table standing on the ground. Dr Swan looked him over one last time shaking his head scribbling down on his scroll.

"Yes you are, but I have informed your superior that you should be put on light duty for another two weeks. Young man not many people come back from such injuries, you ever consider another line of work?" Dr Swan said as he pressed another button on his scroll.

"Yea maybe a baker one day," Cobalt said with a little shrug as he pulled on his garrison fatigue top heading out the door.

Cobalt stepped out of the elevation into the large hospital lobby feeling the mid-morning sun shine through the large glass pains. Event his early in the day the lobby was packed with patients either coming or going as Cobalt walked through the lobby towards the sliding glass doors. Cobalt looked down trying to fish his garrison cap out from his pants cargo pocket when a voice caught him off guard.

"Cobalt, what are you doing here?" The voice said as Cobalt looked up seeing Glynda Goodwitch as she strode in through the main entrance. Glynda's blond hair blew back ab it as she stepped in, she was dressed in a white long sleeved top and black skirt. Her purple and black cape fluttered softly behind her as stopped in front of Cobalt.

"Professor Goodwitch, nice to see you again," Cobalt said as he started to put on his field cap only to have Glynda's hand shoot out stopping him. Glynda peered at him leaning in as her other hand came up pushing back his auburn hair revealing the new scar above his right eye,

"And it seems you're getting injured again, I thought I taught you better," Glynda said as she pulled her hands back adjusting her glasses.

"Well we never really covered dodging high speed missiles and ambush situations now did we?" cobalt said as he pulled his hat on Glynda's eyes going ab it wide.

"Was that you a few weeks back? I mean I heard it on the news," Glynda said as Cobalt shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Yea that was my squad, look uhh what brings you round here visiting a student I take it?" Cobalt said trying his best to not bring back the unpleasant memories.

"Yes, he was injured during a practice match the other day. Cobalt. I'm glad to see that you're alright," Glynda said as Cobalt gave a soft nod to his old mentor.

"Thanks,I..I got to get back to my unit. It was nice seeing you again," Cobalt said as he started to walk away. Glynda watched as he brushed past her turning quickly taking a deep breath,

"Cobalt..my door is still open when..you're ready to talk about Ember…" Glynda said as Cobalt stopped suddenly cutting her off,

"I know and I'm not ready. Don't think I ever will be.." Cobalt said as he made his way into the busy sidewalk.

Cobalt stood at attention inside of Captain Amber Jade's office as she looked the scroll over glancing back up at Cobalt. Jade was dressed in her usual light blue officer's uniform, the silver bars on her collar shined to a glint under the offices lights. The glint seemed a bit off to Cobalt who blinked seeing it go away, as Jade pushed the sharp sloped bangs back adjusting her glasses.

"Stand at ease and take a seat Cobalt it is nice to have you back. Seems the doctor is recommending light duty," Jade said Cobalt relaxed slipping into one of the hard wood chairs in front of her desk,

"Yea well that's kind of an oxymoron no such thing as light duty," Cobalt said shaking his head as Jade gave a little chuckle.

"True enough but, a bit of guard duty seems light enough. Take a look here," Jade said as she set the scroll down swiping her finger across her desk. Her desk lit up suddenly displaying the large flat area of a plateau with several crumbling buildings around it. With another swipe of her finger the image changed showing a large temple like structure built into the side of the plateau with modern tents popped up around it.

"A Vale archaeological research team has asked for some assistance in helping secure the location of a temple that was uncovered after a recent mud slide caused by an earthquake. The Vale military forces has already set up a defensive area, but where rotating out units from the guard posts." Jade said as she pulled up a few more pictures.

"So a babysitting job? Keep the egg heads from getting gobbled up ok with that captain, who's in charge of them?" Cobalt said as more pictures flashed across the screen. Jade tapped another photo bringing up the picture of a woman wearing a mix of combat gear and a lab coat.

"That would be Doctor Kuro Applegate, a huntress and scientists she is in charge of the place. Apparently from what Intel sent over doctor Applegate thinks this place may have something to do with a theory she has been chasing for a while. Here is all the information for the mission you leave in a day," Jade said with a slight shrug as she shut down the screen standing up slowly. Cobalt rose as well as Jade pulled a small data stick from her pocket handing it to him,

"Yes Ma'am, one last thing..about that not we got during the anit-white fang mission is their going to be any follow up?" Cobalt said as Jade gave a small sigh.

"There is going to be some follow up but, because it's an unspecified threat Intel is treating it like all the other White Fang threats we get. Despite the fact the shadow claw is one of Remnant's most wanted," Jade said as Cobalt grunted.

"It's just getting thrown in the pile right?" Cobalt said dejectedly as Jade gave him a knowing but, sympathetic smile.

"Afraid so, got no doubt he will pop up again. if it's on our turf I'm making it my personal mission of this regiment to squash him," Jade said a feral grin crossing her face. That was a rare sight for Cobalt to see "Jades Grin" a scary face for the professional woman that would make any harden combatant cringe on the inside.

"I Yes ma'am..am I dismissed?" Cobalt asked as Jades face returned to normal giving him a nod with a sharp salute. Cobalt returned it as he stared to leave, half way through the door Jade said

"Cobalt take it easy out there I mean it, and try not to blow anything up," Cobalt gave a slight nod as he slipped through the door.

"You sure you want to make that move could be costly," Cyan Carrigan said with a touch of ice in her normally cheery voice as she looked over at Aero Bystro. Aero grunted in reply looking down at the checkered board hesitating for a moment before moving a red marker across it.

"You're going to lose," Indigo White chimed in as her ear flicked peeking over her "weapons weekly" magazine at the pair. Lu Xiong stopped cooking for a moment looking across the room eyeing the board game the two were playing,

"Yep," Lu simply said as he went back to his cooking as Aero looked back at the two. Vermillion Kase just shook his head as he checked over his medical bag,

"Mate, you should have given up a while back, your hard lines for the past five games,"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys but, no way I got this in the bag," Aero balked with a laugh looking back at the board as Cyan make her move. Aero looked back and paled as his pieces were removed from the board.

"King me," Cyan said with a soft smile as Aero frizzed up his hair leaning back letting out a grown of frustration.

"Fine, fine I give," Aero said with a sigh shaking his head as Cobalt walked into the squads living quarters looking around.

"Glad to see you have all been busy, but vacation end tomorrow. Here's the files," Cobalt said as he found an empty seat sitting down. Cobalt pulled his scroll out as Cyan and Aero pulled the game board off, the table lighting up as the scroll touched it. As the squad gathered around Cobalt went through the same briefing he was given,

"Guard duty? Well might as well be an extension of our vacation just in field conditions. I mean look they have been their four weeks already no Grimm attacks?" Indigo said as she tapped on a displayed file.

"That might be true does not mean we let our guard down, we will also have a squad of combat engineers there. Their just to keep up the defensive guns and the few guard bots, we will mix them in to our guard duty rotations as well," Cobalt said as several of the squad members nodded.

"I just want to know why an archeologist are held in high regards for grave robbing. Yet an innocent young man like myself breaks into a few cars and ends up here," Aero said with a smirk leaning back in his seat.

"What you did what?" Cyan said with a surprised expression on her face looking over at Aero as he just gave a little shrug.

"Misspent youth what can I say," Aero simply said as Vermillion chimed in.

"Yea but, dam handy to have when you lock your keys in your car," Vermillion said with a laugh at Cyan's expression.

"One should not disturb dead places, better to let spirits lie in peace than court their wrath," Lu said as the room went silent the big man setting down a large plate of food.

"Good words of wisdom big guy, but I'm more worried about the wrath of a Grimm attack," Indigo said with a shrug.

"Regardless, pack like we always would where going to be out there for two weeks. I expect one or two attacks at least even with all the defenses. Hopefully just a cake walk like village protection duty, well let's get back in action squad."" Cobalt said as the squad gave a quick nod breaking up.

Cobalt rubbed his eyes as he picked up his scroll closing them for a moment opening them back up seeing his vision was blurry. Cobalt blinked a few times as he calmly walked towards his living quarters when his vision cleared he saw Vermillion standing at his side.

"Boss, you alright?" Vermillion said as Cobalt stopped in front of his room steading himself for a moment.

"Yea I'm good doc, think I just got up to fast or something hell just sitting on my ass for too long I think," Cobalt said with a smile. Vermillion looked at him for a moment pulling out a small pen light flashing it in Cobalt's eyes for a moment,

"Alright, if you feel anything wrong let me know alright. Hand still shaking?" Vermillion asked as Cobalt instinctively flexed it. Cobalt gave a little nod looking at Vermillion,

"Had the doctor look at it, still says nothing's wrong their just it will work it out. Let's get our stuff together we don't have a whole lot of time alright." Cobalt said opening his door up slipping in leaving Vermillion just to shake his head.

Cobalt looked out the side window of the Bullhead as they passed over large forests that slowly gave way to flat planes grasslands. Looking up ahead he could see a large mountain range off in the distinct their white capped tips surrounded by small clouds.

"It's the Furdishsaw mountain range," Vermillion said suddenly as Cobalt looked around noticing the rest of the squad taking looks outside as well.

"Hey that means the Furdishsaw pass is around here right? I remember back in history class they fought a big battle their during the war," Lu said as Cobalt sopped looking leaning back trying to remember.

"Yea I remember that, they destroyed have of that small city during the battle but, it got rebuilt when it was all over. It's a major transport rough these days if I remember right," Cobalt said as the Aliver warning light came on in the cabin.

"_Sargent Bale where five out from landing," _The bullhead pilot said over the radio as Cobalt gave a nod with a short wave of his hand towards his squad.

"Alright, think where going to get plenty of history on this stretch we are dirtside in five," Cobalt said as the squad slowly pulled on their heavy ruck sacks.

Cobalt looked out the window again seeing the small encampment, half ringed by pre-fab bunkers with large automated turret guns. The temple entrance itself was nothing much say a pair of large stone cut pillars that held up an archway, just big enough to fit a small vehicle into. Off to one side there was a small group of tents where a few white lab coated personnel milled about.

Cobalt waited by the door as the bullhead slowly came down landing on a cleared out dirt road just in front of one of the pre-fab bunkers. Lu slowly pulled the door open as the squad started to hustle out into the morning sun as soon as the squad was out the bullhead slowly pulled away. As the dust settled down around them, Cobalt saw a pair of soldiers giving them a wave as they came out of their bunker,

"Sargent Bale over here quick! We just got a goliath sighting from our scout aegis!" The solider shouted as Cobalt waved his group forward adamantly. They all quickly ran dumping their heavy packs outside behind the bunker as they piled into the cramped bunker. Aero and Indigo stepped up to the firing port as another solider squatted down behind a monitor controlling the large mounted gun.

"Lu pull out the rocket launcher you packed, in case it gets close. Aero load for him, Cyan firing port Private..Caiden where's your squad sergeant?" Cobalt said as he looked at the nervous solider stepping up next to him as he pulled a pair of binoculars out.

"S..Sargent Aliver went out with the scout unit, I mean we haven't seen any Grimm for weeks and now all of a sudden," The solider went on setting his rifle up on the bunker firing slit. Cobalt bit his bottom lip knowing well and good that small arms would just piss a goliath off at this range.

"Where ready out here!" Aero called from outside as Cobalt scanned the distant tree line suddenly seeing the Aegis armored personnel carrier burst from the brush. The six wheeled armored vehicle went air born for a moment before crashing down onto the grassy planes. The turret gunner had the barrel swung behind it firing blindly into the forest as it sped towards the encampment.

Above Cobalt could hear the heavy bunker mounted gun servos rotating it forward, "Hold your fire until I give the command," Cobalt said into his radio getting a quick series of acknolage. Just as the words left Cobalt's mouth the goliath came out into the open with a resounding crash that could be heard even from a distance.

The goliath stood taller than some of the trees it just burst from, thick white tusks glinted in the sun's rays as its massive white armored and red streaked face looked towards us. The aegis came speeding by the bunker grinding to a halt as Cobalt got ready to give the order to fire. The massive Grimm just gave a sudden loud bellow raising its long snout before suddenly turning around and stomping back into the forest.

"What the hell? Why is it running?" Cobalt heard Indigo say in disbelief as he lowered his binoculars looking over at her.

"Heck if I know, something like that would roll right over on top of us with no thought," Cobalt said looking back towards the forest.

"Sargent it's this place, man…no one wants to say but we all think it's cursed..This just proves it," Cobalt heard the bunker gunner solider say.

"Good thing I don't believe in curses," Cobalt simply said as he jumped down from the firing slit heading outside.

Cobalt had heard about Sargent Auburn Aliver through the grate regimental grapevine, none of it was that impressive. Just like in all organizations you had those who stepped up and those who just did not measure up. Sargent Aliver was one that did not measure up he was known to have a reputation of taking rather easy non high risk assignments if he could.

He was a short squat man muscular man with a blocky looking face his armor looked stretched out from what looked like years of body building. Cobalt noticed as he walked alongside him a pair of beady looking dark eyes sat just below his balding brown head,

"So what exactly where you doing out there?" Cobalt asked as Sargent Aliver looked over at him scratching the back of his head.

"So like I said we were just doing one last patrol before, we move out of here in three days. How was I to know we would run across a goliath? We have been sitting out here for three weeks with no Grimm sightings did not think it would hurt," Sargent Aliver said with a shrug as Cobalt bit his lip.

Cobalt had a good feeling of what that was really about, one last patrol kill a few low level Grimm to bump up an otherwise boring report. Cobalt shook his head a bit as they walked through the small encampment,

"I see…well good thing it took off, speaking of that. Any idea what that was about? I mean those type of Grimm don't normally run from such a small force." Cobalt said as he looked over to a group of scientists excavating a small area.

"So guess you heard, the men saying this place is cursed. Well it is very odd that we have not seen any for weeks on end, that little incident just proves it in my opinion. I could not tell you, we do find it creepy that these egg heads found an old battle field right where we are standing," Aliver said as he pointed over to a flagged off area.

Cobalt looked over seeing the small sectioned off field with dozens of small flags sticking from the ground, each one marked a rusted sword or discarded piece of armor. Walking closer Cobalt could see that somewhere even skeletons buried there for who knows how long,

"When the hell was that all done?" Cobalt asked as Aliver walked by him heading towards the temple entrance,

"Well the good doctor Applegate is more than happy to explain, come on she wants to meet all the ground pounders that are going to be here. Need to warn you she's a bit odd," Aliver simply said as Cobalt followed.

Walking up the stone steps and through the arch way, Cobalt was greeted by the glare of bright artificial lights that flooded the main entrance. Etched along the short corridor where numerous images of what appeared to be the tribes of man fighting against a Grimm horde.

Several more etching's where along the stone wall that lead into the main entrance, Cobalt could see the chamber room entrance was huge spanning out one hundred meters in each direction. Despite the large main room what drew Cobalt's eye was in the center on the far stone wall. A massive stone dais covered a door etched in with ornate symbols that lead to a large painting of a black dust crystal in the center.

Dust powered generators where set up in the area casting light up onto the etched walls, various other small tables with computers where set up in the wide area. Aliver lead Cobalt through the small maze of desks until Cobalt found himself standing in the front of a centralized on with a mound of papers on it.

Cobalt looked over at Aliver as he surveyed the desk Aliver simply gave a shrug as Cobalt said  
"Uhh, Huntress..err Doctor Kuro Applegate?"

With that Cobalt was suddenly startled by some of the papers flying off the desk. A tall lanky olive skinned woman in her mid-twenties, with long straight black hair a silver hair broach keeping the left side of her bangs p from falling in front of her face. Cobalt could see her coal black eyes wide with anger as she yelled to no one in particular,

"Gahhhh three weeks! Three weeks and I still can't figure it out! Years of searching for this place and I can't get it open!" Kuro yelled tossing off her drink stained lab coat fluttering. As the lab coat hit the ground Cobalt caught full sight of the frustrated woman, she was wearing a pair of dark brown tight fitting cargo pants with a black shirt. The black shirt had a large blue round emblem with a pair of black light rays reflecting off inside of it,

What Cobalt found most per valiant was the large double edged compacted down broad sword slung across her back, a dark blue dust crystal glowing in the middle of it. She stamped menacingly towards the large round door shaking her fist at it, before spinning around pointing at Cobalt.

"That's it get me a hammer or another earthquake assist….oh! I'm sorry I thought you on my staff. You must be here to replace sergeant Aliver correct?" Kuro said her face softening somewhat as she came walking back slowly.

Aliver cleared his throat "Well Sargent Bale this is Doctor Kuro Applegate, Doctor Applegate Sargent Bale he will be my replacement for the next few weeks." Aliver said as Cobalt offered his hand Kuro looking down at it for a moment before shaking it.

"A little confused, would you prefer to be called doctor or huntress Applegate?" Cobalt asked as Kuro kept up the hand shaking for a little longer than normally. Cobalt watched as she spaced out for a moment looking over at a stack of papers before withdrawing her hand,

"Ah I see, I do prefer to be called Kuro if you can. Sorry I was just thinking how the old Mankilie papers might help me. " Kuro said as she went back to her desk picking up a stack of random documents.

"Ok, doc…Kuro could I ask a quick question, just what exactly is this place?" Cobalt said as Kuro spun around excitedly suddenly grabbing Cobalt's hand.

"I am more than happy to explain here, here come follow me!" Kuro said pulling Cobalt along as he looked towards Aliver the man giving him a shrug.

"I've been through this tour before, I'll go check on my guys," Aliver said with a smirk as he wondered back outside. Cobalt staggered for a moment from Kuro's surprising strength as she pulled him to one of the large stone etched murals,

"See this depiction I have found the same one or nearly the same one at various sites where the first tribes of men settled all over Remnant. Depicting various a battles between some of the first tribes of men and the Grimm." Kuro said as she brushed her fingers across the mural. Cobalt could see the murals as he was pulled along each depicted a large battle between crude forms of men against equally archaic depictions of Grimm

"Ok, well what does that have to do with this place?" Cobalt asked as Kuro stopped pulling and pointed to a small corner of each of the etchings.

"This does, in each one of them off to the side you can see people using these dust crystals doing what?" Kuro said as Cobalt looked to where she was pointing at in each etching. Their where depictions of people herding Grimm into crude cages in each one of their hands was a dark black dust crystal. Seeing his Cobalt perked his brow,

"Black…dust crystals? I haven't seen something like that before," Cobalt said as Kuro smiled excitedly,

"I know I know! I have a theory that the black dust crystals did something to not so much tame the Grimm but, trap them possibly long term. If that is true then that would blow all the prevailing theories out of the water, no more going poof after a few days trapped. An I think this is the place they kept them at you see each one I found all over Vale left little clues telling where these went." Kuro said as she started to point at several of the murals.

Cobalt nodded slowly as he followed her finger as she kept walking around the room trailing behind her as she talked,

"Each one had a little land mark that confused a whole lot of early archeologists when they tried to find this place just wondering around the woods. What they did not see what I discovered, is that each of the marks was a crude map," Kuro said as she quickly spun around taking two quick steps getting close to Cobalt.

"I umm see," Cobalt said waiting on Kuro to continue on as he took a small step back from the smiling woman. Kuro seem to be lost in thought again for a moment before Cobalt made a small hand gesture that called her back to reality.

"Oh yes well! I spent a few months piecing together the map and it still did not make since to me until. I found some old documents from "the war" period, someone had made an attempt to look for it on the ground but found nothing. Do you know what they didn't do?" Kuro said wavering her arms around the room as Cobalt gave a little shrug.

Kuro suddenly pointed up with a smile "They did not look for it from the air. Then bingo! I found it…well a landslide helped but still. My last little obstacle is well..that.." Kuro said with a slight pointed back across the room at the large stone door.

Cobalt gave a little shrug as he looked over at the door, "Well you were saying you wanted to take a hammer to it, I bet Lu could demo it if you really wanted…" Cobalt said as Kuro cut him off suddenly.

"No no the historical value is too much even if I want to blast it to pieces. No they had a way of opening it just haven't figured it out yet," Kuro shrugged just a bit as she slowly walked back towards the middle of the massive room.

"So uhh..my original question I had to you was if there was anything special you want us to do while where here?" Cobalt asked at Kuro looked back towards the big stone door that lost in thought look on her face.

"Nothing that I can think of,…maybe those papers may have something in them..then again.." Kuro said as she peered closer at the door brushing her hands against the etchings. Cobalt smirked as he watched the huntress zone out again quietly dismissing himself as she went back to work.

Cobalt walked back up and out of the temple entrance to see Indigo jogging up to him,

"Where settled in boss going to be cramped for the next two days until Aliver's squad leaves. Also the combat engineers are more than happy to get in the mix for guard duty. How'd it go with the professor?" Indigo said as she walked along.

"Well she's a doctor and a huntress she's a little spacy, adding to the overall weirdness to this dang place. Alright I'll start on a list for now I'll take the first watch, should not take us to long to get in the groove of the place," Cobalt said as Indigo laughed as Cobalt stopped and looked at her.

"What you said groove..Now I know this place is weird from that alone," Indigo said as Cobalt chuckled,

"Come on Corporal White let's see if we can try an enjoy two weeks of quiet out here…" Cobalt simply said as they walked into the encampment.

Private Cyan Carrigan sighed as she walked along side Specialist Lu Xiong they had both drawn the short straw for the watch rotation placed on the overnight watch. Lu seeing the smaller woman's dismay piped up in his deep voice,

"Hey at least we are not in the main chamber like Aero, I went in their earlier place creeps me out."

"Well I find it interesting, I mean from what Cobalt said that thing could lead to a whole new way of fighting Grimm," Cyan said as they ducked into the seeing Indigo scribbling on the bunker wall. Cyan gave a wave to two other soldiers as they waved back,

"Quiet evening nothing to report, half of our squad are in the other bunkers. Where heading out," One of Sargent Aliver soldiers said as they passed by the pair as Indigo finished up her drawing.

"Hey what are you scribbling their Indigo?" Lu said as he set his heavy MK-2 dust powered medium machine gun near the firing slit. Indigo looked up at him with a wiry smile,

"On something that belongs in every bunker, have a good night you two" She winked as she picked up her sniper rifle passing by Cyan as she gave a confused look. Lu looked down and laughed before taking up his position,

"Classy Inigo real classy," Lu said shaking his head. Cyan the curious sort wondered over and looked down at it then frowned as she saw a drawing of a penis. Cyan looked back up at Lu,

"Why did she draw that?" Cyan asked as Lu chucked again,

"Give it a year or two you'll understand," Lu simply said as he settled in for the long night's watch.

Specialists Aero Bystro pulled his helmet off hanging it on a pouch on his ammo belt as he looked around the large room. Running a hand through his seat streaked blond hair his eyes darted around the room taking everything in. Despite the late hour their where still several white coated scientists diligently working around the room along as he walked in.

"Gahh just open already!" Aero heard the lead egg head Kuro yell out as he watched the woman tugging on the large stone door. Aero just shrugged a bit watching her dismay scratching the side of his head,

"Yea know doctor, would you take some advice from an old thief?" Aero said as he watched Kuro spin around peering at him. Kuro narrowed her eyes a bit as she walked over to him tilting her head,

"Go on…" Kuro said as Aero feeling a bit intimated by the look took a step or two back,

"Look, most people never get rid of a way of opening a door most of the time well they keep it nearby…like less than a room or two away. Or sometimes they hide it under something or just in plain sight," Aero explained as he watched Kruo zone out for a moment then see her eyes light up suddenly.

Kuro suddenly darted off towards a small section across the room that had a few flags around it scattering some of her fellow scientists.

"Doctor Cury, the stone we found here that seems to postdate the ones around it have you finished the full examination of it yet?" Kuro asked quickly as the young man looked up scanning some text on his scroll.

"Umm…well no where not fully done with it but, from the stone dating we know it date back around the time the war started. An several marks showing that it was taken out numerous times. " Doctor Cury said as Kuro gave a nod then gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Cury, I'm really sorry but, I got to do this," Kuro said as Cury looked at her confused as Kuro suddenly drew the large broadsword from her back side slamming it into the stone. Using the custom blade as a pry bar she sent the stone slab flying into the air. Several of the scientists cried out in alarm as the room as the small went quiet Kuro kneeling down, letting out a large laugh.

"Open up!" Kuro yelled out as she reached in and pulled something that suddenly caused the room to shake softly. Aero and Kuro looked over to see the large stone door start to roll to the side vibrating the whole room causing a few tables to topple over to their sides. The room finally stopped shaking as the door came to a stop revealing a long dark tunnel, as Kuro let out a whoop of excitement.

Aero watched with a perked brow as he looked towards the darken tunnel, only to see the sudden appearance of a dozen red eyes. The sounds of rough sounding dust powered engines firing up as a gritty mechanical voice sounded out,

"Intruders detected!"

Cobalt awoke to the sound of gun fire coming from somewhere in the encampment followed by the alarm klaxon. Scrambling from the bed Cobalt managed to only stuff himself inside of his boots, armor and load bearing equipment. That left him uncomfortably in the compression physical training shorts as he darted out into the cool night air.

As Cobalt looked around seeing the various bunker area's throwing on flood lights illuminating the fields around the encampment. Several suddenly awaken soldiers where already darting inside of the fighting positions, scanning the open field.

As Cobalt was about to join them when he heard Indigo call out to him over the confusion,

"Cobalt! It's not the bunkers it's in the temple!" Cobalt stopped mid stride turning around seeing Indigo and Vermillion charging towards the temple entrance. Each of them where similarly disheveled in their hastily dressed manor as Cobalt joined them as they watched several white coated scientists bailing out of the temple.

Brushing past several of them Cobalt made a quick hand gesture spreading out Vermillion and indigo as they cautiously made their way down the hall. A few stray rounds suddenly bounced off the ceiling causing them to flinch before charging suddenly into the main entrance way. The once orderly room was in disarray with tipped over tables, broken lights and pocked marked stone. Cobalt saw that the once sealed entrance was open and a few smoldering retro looking Atlesian Knight's lay crumpled before it.

"Boss over here! We need help!" Aero yelled out as Cobalt saw him send a quick burst into a slowly advancing Atlesian knight sending it smoking to the ground. Aero had a few of the civilian scientists behind some over turned tables as a small group of the rusting metal bots advanced.

"Take them down!" Cobalt yelled out as he fired a quick aimed burst into the back armored plate of the bot rocking it forward as he took cover. The Atlesian knight slowly turned on whining serveros its one barreled arm cannon firing a wild shot that splintered apart an upturned table to Cobalt's left. Behind him Indigo's heavy rifle fired with a resounding boom that cut one of the robot's torso in half causing a minor explosion in the large room.

Seeing both the bots rocking forward from the explosion Aero and Vermillion broke cover firing as they both aimed for the same robot. The aged robot rocked back and forth as a dozen holes punched through its armor sparks flying inside of it as it sunk to the ground smoldering.

Cobalt ducked as another round from the advancing robot fired overhead just as he was about to break cover and fire. Cobalt got down on his belly crawling over to the edge of the up turned table taking aim at the bots leg. Just before he was about to fir Kuro came flying through the air spinning her broadsword in her hand lobbing the robot's head off before landing.

As the robot's head hit the ground with a resounding clang as Cobalt watched Kuro slid to a stop her sword suddenly transforming. The blade split apart revealing the bright glowing dust crystal, as the pommel took on the look of a wire frame rifle stock. The hilt slid forward into a grip as Kuro aimed the sword rifle sending two bright bolts into the robots body.

With the shots from Kuro's rifle a sudden quiet descended in the room as Cobalt cautiously got up from behind the table eyeing the long dark tunnel where the bots apparently came from.

"Is that all of them?" Cobalt said keeping his rifle pointed down the dark tunnel clicking his weapon's light on the bright beam cutting though the darkness.

"I think that's all of them, odd their old Atlesian Knight Mk-10 fist gen's from the war," Kuro said absentmindedly as they looked around at the demolished room. Cobalt gave just a slight nod as the rest of the squad rose up slowly advancing on the entrance checking it quickly.

"Ok that explains the what. Now the how the hell where those things doing in there, thought you said this place has not been open before?" Cobalt said as he looked back at Kuro finding no danger.

"Well maybe…someone from back during the war did find the place I can't speculate until I investigate further and I will be needing help from…you…oh..oh my.." Kuro said as Cobalt watched her face get a bit flushed as she looked at him.

"Umm what? Are you ok?" Cobalt said with some concern as he took a step towards her Kuro let out a cough adverting her eyes from him for a moment.

"Yes yes just fine…dust in the air..umm your attire may need some changing if you're to assist me," Kuro said softly brushing some dust from her pants. With the patting of her pants it finally occurred to Cobalt and he blinked for a moment clearing his own throat as he self-consciously moved his rifle down. Indigo let out a soft sounding laugh from across the room as Cobalt turned to her seeing the faunus girl flick her ear,

"Where more than happy to help assist you Kuro, just let us…get things back in order. Indigo Vermillion, keep the place covered until I can send some relief," Cobalt said giving Indigo a look as he saw Vermillion just smile broadly with a shake of his head.

"I thought I told you to take it easy, so now you want permission to go down into the tunnel complex?" Captain Jade said as Cobalt looked down at his scroll.

"Well..Huntress Applegate requested our help, she can't get any other huntsmen down here in time. Not to mention she is chomping at the bit to get down their, Captain we can do it we got more experience than Aliver's team," Cobalt said as Jade gave a sigh on the other end.

"Fine, permission granted careful down there, I'm going to re-rough another squad to the area to help out if the good doctor comes up with something. Good luck down there," Captain Jade said as her image winked out Cobalt looking up at his assembled squad. Each one of them had come kited out for a fight, with just a few carrying scientific instruments in small assault backpacks.

"Hey boss we really going in their? Not that I'm complaining just..this place is bad mojo," Lu said as Cobalt rubbed his chin for a moment letting out a soft sigh.

"Yes big man where going in, and bad mojo or not where not dealing with something supernatural just well, traps left over from the war at best.." Cobalt said with a shrug trying his best to be reassuring.

"Nothing we can't handle, anyways we got a huntress on our side," Indigo chimed in as she finished screwing on the shorter barrel on her sniper rifle. Lu just gave a grunt in reply as he looked at the large tunnel in front of him,

"Still, place is creepy…" Lu said as Cobalt flashed his light down the inscribed tunnel walls illuminating the discarded wood robot crates.

"Sargent Bale are you and your squad ready?" Cobalt heard Kuro from behind as he turned around seeing the huntress decked out for battle. Kuro had a half plate set of blue armor with black trim, that covered her upper torso her blue and black emblem on the left chest her outfit was a small black bag slung around her shoulder packed with various pouches attached to it.

"Yea where ready to go when you are, just remember where not specialists like you so just tell us what not to touch," Cobalt said as the squad gathered behind them.

"Hell that could be anything," Aero said as he turned on his flash light looking down the darkened tunnel as Kuro took the lead.

"Well just keep an eye out for anything odd, rocks sticking out of place, indentations in the stone hopefully there aren't any traps but…best to take it slow," Kuro said as she started forward Cobalt wavering his squad forward as they descended into the tunnel.

Their flashlights dances across the long corridor as they slowly moved through the darkened shaft, various pictograms gave way to smooth polished stone as they slowly advanced. The air had an old smell to it as they moved, dust clouds drifted in their beams with each passing step. The sounds of their footsteps echoing in the blank featureless corridor until Kuro stopped suddenly,

"Got something," Kuro said as the squad formed a half circle behind her and Cobalt as their lights danced over a boxy object with a long cable stretching down the hall way. Kuro slowly crept forward checking all around her before crouching down next to the device reaching a hand out dusting off the top cover. Tilting her head at it she slowly motioned for Cobalt and his troops to come forward,

"Hey that's an old dust generator…god this is war tech..old but they were built like rocks," Aero said as they gathered around it looking down at the generator. Cobalt followed the cable along with his flash light with Indigo and Lu by his side,

"Might be connected to some lights or something, think you can get it running?" Cobalt said looking back at Aero as the squatted down to check the device over. Aero gave a soft nod as he looked back up,

"Yea with a little jury rigging and a dust crystal should work. Boss what if it's connected to more bots or…" Aero said trailing off as Kuro rubbed her chin looking down the corridor. Cobalt was thinking it over when Kuro suddenly dashed forward her light bouncing down the corridor,

"Hey wait…Cyan, Vermillion, stay with Aero.." Cobalt said quickly as they rushed after the charging huntress calling after her. Lu and Indigo kept up as they saw Kuro's light stop suddenly head of them slowly catching up to the huntress as she stood in front of a boxy metal frame works.

"Thought you wanted to take this slow," Cobalt said as Kuro examined the metal frame Lu and Indigo shaking their heads as they fanned out.

"What about the traps? You said there could be traps," Indigo said almost a growl coming from her voice as they checked the dead in corridor.

"I know I know sorry…just it's an elevator going down…more war era tech. they found out about this place then why didn't they leave any records behind…Cobalt we have to keep going," Kuro said absentmindedly as Cobalt radioed back.

"Aero get that generator up, theirs and elevator heading down," Cobalt said as he found a few crud switches attached to a box. Lu came around behind him peering over at the box,

"Hey those are old Mistral symbols, up,down,stop…and danger.. "Lu said in a heavy voice as a rumble came from down the corridor as a strip of lights attached to the power cord lit up the area in a dull glow.

"Danger? Well let's not stop there..Lu how did you know that thought your family came from Vale," Cobalt asked as Kuro joined them examining the switches. Cobalt could see Lu shifting a bit uncomfortably as he adjusted the strap on his heavy gun as Kuro flipped a switch calling the elevator up.

The ancient elevator started up squealing startling them as the heavy gears started to pull the chains raising a platform up from the darkness below. Indigo and Kuro looked down at the rising platforms as Lu took a deep breath,

"Family's from Mistral originally they kind of got ran out of the kingdom and came here to start again. Afraid grate granddad fought in the war…just on the wrong side," the big man said as the elevator came to a stop the rusted metal grates slowly opening. Cobalt looked at the big man eye brows raised as he took a few slow steps onto the elevator as Aero, Vermillion and Cyan joined them.

"Umm, Boss..if we keep going down our coms are going to get spotty at best we may have no contact at all," Cyan said as she checked her scroll sending a quick update back.

"Any work around?" Cobalt asked as the squad slowly started to assemble on the elevator Vermillion looking at the device.

"Last thing we bloody need to be trapped down heir, the worms will get to us before Aliver does," Vermillion said as he stepped onto the platform with the rest. Cobalt ignored the comment looking back to Cyan as she pulled a black cylinder from her pack placing it on the ground. With a few swift motions a small pair of antennas slit up from the small device

"Yea it's a booster boss may not reach but, it will be at least something," Cyan said as she got up moving onto the platform. With one final look around Cobalt pulled on the down lever as the machine cranked back to life descending them down into the darkness.

After a short decent the doors opened up into another long corridor inscribed with various symbols and pictograms similar to the ones in the main hall. The squad slowly fanned out across the large corridor as once again Kuro took the lead sweeping her flashlight over the ground.

"This one is bigger than the corridors above…how odd there are some scrape marks on the ground," Kuro commented as she looked down at some marks on the floor. Cobalt gave a little shrug as he knelt down to examine the floor as well,

"Maybe they moved something out or brought something in," Cobalt speculated as the squad fanned out. As they did Indigo crept close to the side of the wall seeing various pictograms a few looking marked over with a black paint, as she reached out to check it she felt her foot slip. Indigo fell flat on her backside with a loud thud rolling over to get back up her hand pressed against a stone square making an audible click.

"Aww crap!" Indigo shouted out as she scrambled to her feet as the sounds of grinding gears filled the corridor.

"Back to back! Crack some lights! Fix bayonets! " Cobalt shouted out the squad quickly formed a circle their backs to each other as Kuro drew her sword. Digging though their various pouches each one pulled a disposable powered light orb tossing them around the corridor casting a yellowish Aliver glow over them. A moment later the snapping of their bayonets attaching to the front of their rifles echoed in unison as they prepared for anything.

Several sections of the walls slid as shards of black dust crystals shattered into the corridor. A midnight black clawed hand grasped the edge of one of the openings suddenly thrusting forward into the corridor with a hissing growl.

Standing on two legs a reptile like Grimm stood up in the middle of the corridor, hits white armored head held a pair of beady red eyes as its maw opened revealing razor like teeth. The black shimmering scaly like tale whipped behind it as it suddenly rushed forward with a roar, as several more poured out from the openings.

The surprise of the rush of the unknown grim only lasted a moment for everyone as the squad stared to fire at the rushing hoard. Cobalt had little time to aim at one of the advancing Grimm, sending a quick burst into its chest. The Grimm rocked back for a moment crying out as two of its fellow creatures brushed past trying to get to their human prey. Within moments the Grimm where almost on top of them their well-made circle soon breaking out into small individual fights.

Cobalt watched as Kuro launched herself head long into a group of Grimm in front of them, yelling "Well time to see what you can do!" in amazement Cobalt watched her duck under a slashing claw a double handed swing taking the Grimm's leg off at the knee. Only for Kuro to spin around with her own momentum as she cleaved it almost in two before turning to face another.

Tearing his eyes away from the destructive Kuro, Cobalt quickly ducked under a sudden lizgrimm outstretched clawed arm, Cobalt rifle butted the creature in the mid-section before jamming the rifle's bayonet into the creatures chin.

Pressing the trigger he was briefly sprayed with quickly disintegrating bits of Grimm flesh, as he pushed the dissolving body away another claw flashed out. Raising his shoulder's armored pad up just in time to hear it grate over the hard armor nearly missing his head.

Spinning with the blow Cobalt heard the heavy boom of Indigo's rifle, a second later the Grimm that slashed him crumpled to the ground. Cobalt had no time to thank his friend as he engaged another creature at point blank range, pinning it to the wall with his rifle fire.

Cobalt could feel the rush of air behind him as he suddenly rolled forward, disorientated for a moment as he spun around crouched on the ground. The Grimm that had suck up behind him lunged forward only to be blasted back from a few short bursts,

"Thank you professor Port," Cobalt said to himself softly as he finished the grim off with a quick burst to the head.

"Geahhh!" Cobalt heard one of his squad yell out as he briefly glanced Lu getting slammed into the wall by one of the creature's tails. Trying to press though two more Grimm that popped out from a wall, he was thankful to see Cyan come to Lu's aid. Cobalt watched briefly as the woman rifle blazing with fire scythe down the attacking Grimm helping the bigger man up.

Though the confusion of the close quarter's battle Cobalt found himself suddenly back to back with Vermillion. The medic's helmet at some point had been knocked off an a thin line of blood streamed from his cheek from a shallow cut on his cheek,

"Bloody close one, their almost all down boss," Vermillion yelled as he fired another short burst into a wounded Grimm crawling on the ground.

"Alright take them down then re-rally on me!" Cobalt yelled as he glanced Kuro effortlessly slice through two Grimm he was aiming for. Cobalt grunted a bit as Kuro gave a short apologetic look before dashing off towards a retreating Grimm giving him a moment to survey the scene. Lu, Indigo and Cyan where finishing off a few last Grimm that had hesitated inside one of the trap door rooms. Kuro was doing the same clearing the few wounded Grimm that lay scattered on the floor.

Cobalt was starting to issue the order to re-rally when he heard Aero yell out from down the corridor,

"Boss help!" Cobalt saw the rifleman's flashlight waving back and forth as Aero was getting pushed down the corridor by a trio of advancing Grimm as he fired at them.

"Vermillion with me," Cobalt said as a round bounced off a wall near him as they ran after him leaving the dull glow of the dust lights behind. Cobalt sighted on the nearest Grimm being careful not to let the rifle bounce to much as he fired striking the creature down. Cobalt seeing the creature just down but not out slammed his bayonet into the back side of the Grimm pulling the trigger several times until it stopped moving.

Vermillion next to him did the same shooting a burst into the perusing Grimm, as Aero stopped his retreat spinning around firing at the last monster. Just as Aero began to fire his foot pressed down on a stone with a sudden click, as the floor behind him suddenly fell in. The Grimm seeing an opportunity suddenly lunged forward with its dying breath, making a glancing blow on Aero's chest plate. Caught suddenly off balance by the blow from the Grimm Aero began to fall back to Cobalt's dismay.

"No!" Cobalt yelled out as he ran forward reaching out with one hand as he felt the familiar tingle in his body coursing up though his fingers. Cobalt felt his long dormant semblance reaching out taking hold of a part of Aero's body as he fell back, it was just enough to pull him back onto the ground. Cobalt stumbled as he grabbed hold of Aero's body armor throwing him back to the solid ground, swaying for a moment Cobalt suddenly felt himself falling into the inky blackness below.

Cobalt was still half dazed when he felt the ground beneath him go away as he stumbled past Aero falling headlong into the open pit. He felt the wind rushing past his face as he fell time seeming to slow down for him as fell.

"Well there are..w..worse ways to go, kept my promise.." Cobalt groggery muttered as he suddenly felt something grab hold jerking him to a sudden stop. His rifle went clattering down below landing at the bottom of the pit revealing several jagged spikes,

"Hey…snap out of it! I..did not really have a plan to get back up and you're heavy!" Cobalt heard Kuro berate him as he slowly looked up blinking away the spots in his vision. Kuro had her large broad sword buried into the side of the wall leaving a long jagged cut behind as Cobalt tried to focus on the problem.

Looking back down there was just a scant ten feet or so separating them from a skewering death, cobalt slowly reached for his belt grenades. Managing to pull a pair of them free from his belt pouch Cobalt's hand began to tremble as he reached for the pins,

"H..hurry up! T..the sword is loosening..its grip.." Kuro said as he felt his body staring to lean down more with each passing moment.

"D..dammet not now.." Cobalt said as his fingers missed the pins finally grabbing hold of them yanking them free and letting the grenades drop. The pair of Ice grenades hit the pit floor rolling for a moment before they both exploded forming a thick ice ball over the spikes. As the cold air rushed up meeting Cobalt and Kuro the sword gave way they fell the short distance, Cobalt landing hard on his shoulder rolling on the ice ball. Kuro twisted in midair landing in a roll tumbling for a moment before stopping flat on her back side, groaning Cobalt slowly lifted himself up.

"Owww…you good?" Cobalt said as he watched Kuro lift herself up sheathing her sword on her back side walking over helping him up.

"Yea, aura took most of that fall..quick thinking there with the ice grenades, " Kuro said as she tapped the ice ball with her foot as Cobalt looked up. Their where several pairs of lights flashing down towards them,

"You two alive? Sweet move boss, we will get a rope down!" Cobalt heard Indigo yell down towards them as he gave a wave back. Turning back to Kuro he gave a little shrug wincing just a bit,

"Seemed like a good idea at the time, these should last an hour or so…" Cobalt said as Kuro regarded him for a moment pointing at him then back up.

"During the fight up there, that roll maneuver Professor Port use to teach that move back at Beacon. On top of that you got a semblance, I saw you move your squad mate from falling. Care to explain?" She asked looking at him critically.

Cobalt glanced sideways trying his best not to meet her eyes rolling his shoulder blades dusting a portion of his leg armor. When he was out of stalling maneuvers as he met Kuro's gaze,

"I…I was a beacon academy student..at one time, didn't graduate hell never made it past first year. Just a long time back, and you saw what my semblance did to me. I surprised myself I was even able to move him forward like I did," Cobalt explained as he looked at Kuro.

"I see, well its nothing to be ashamed about, there are several students who don't get past their first year at Beacon. So your semblance drains you like that huh? How did you get past signal academy then?" Kuro said as Cobalt shifted on his feet clearly un-comfortable

"I yea well, the way I ended up leaving my first year..not something I want to talk about. An yes my semblance drains me, part of the reason why I ended up leaving my first year. As far as Signal, I had a good mentor it was because of her I even passed," Cobalt said as he looked up the shaft.

"I...know you said not to talk about it…but when I grabbed you were saying something about a promise," Kuro said as she leaned against the stone wall.

Cobalt got quiet gently rubbing his eyes for a moment rubbing the sides of his head shifting on his feet,

"I made a promise to someone, a promise that may be a bit hard to keep in my line of work. Still I'm going to do my best to keep it," Cobalt said as he was cut by a yell above.

"Ropes coming down!" followed by the heavy thud of a rope as it landed near the edge of the ice balls,

Kuro was about to open her mouth already another question on her mind as Cobalt interrupted her suddenly,

"Let's get back on mission, could you not let my squad know I got a semblance? It's just something I don't want them to know about," Cobalt said as he took hold of the rope giving it a solid tug.

Kuro tapped her chin a bit leaning in looking a bit harder at Cobalt, "Fine, but..I do expect an explanation when this is all said and done. Its…just you're an…oddity,"

Cobalt smirked as he started to climb up the rope, "Well there's a lot of oddity's running around today, mysterious grimm, War era things…also traps..lots of traps," He said as Kuro joined him on the climb to the top.

"Also you're really bad a humor…" Kuro said as she climbed below him as Cobalt just responded with a grunt.

It had not taken long to get a small makeshift bridge across the wide gap and continue on down the darken tunnel, this time more cautiously than before. Every indentation on the floor or wall was regard with suspicion and a light marker to warn them on the way back.

"I say we call them Ravagers. I mean look how they came at us," Indigo whispered as they slowly stalked along the corridor.

"Well you triggered them, so..think it would only be proper," Kuro said at the head of the group as she held up a hand to stop them.

"I call them dam scary Grimm," Cyan said as Cobalt looked back at his squad,

"Ravagers it is, yet another new evil Grimm we are going to have to deal with," Cobalt said looking around for more traps as Aero came up to his side.

"Still boss you got to tell me how you pulled that off, I mean we've pulled each other out of the fire before, still," Aero whispered to Cobalt as Kuro examined the floor head.

"Reflexes, honed skill, you know the things you learn over the years. You may get their one day…" Cobalt said as Aero gave a little laugh as Cobalt walked up to join Kuro. Cobalt waved Lu forward with him as Kuro bent down pointing a large yellow line on the floor out.

"I would have let your ass drop," Indigo chimed in flicking her ear as she slowly scanned the floor around her.

"And let go one of Vales finest personalities? Not to mention the ladies would miss me," Aero said as Cyan tossed another light crystal down the hall behind them.

"Says the man who dry's his socks in the sink? Such a loss for the half dozen girls who call you're…." Cyan said as she was suddenly cut off by Cobalt.

"Hey quit grab assing back there," Cobalt scolded as tuned to look back at his squad seeing them go quiet watching the hall.

Cobalt turned back as Lu and Kuro looked at the yellow line with black blocky texts inscribed on it,

"Say's no traps beyond here, it's old and faded but, that's what it says," Lu said as the large man slowly stood up looking down the hall.

"Must have been left over from whoever else got this far, still they may of left something behind," Kuro said as she recklessly moved forward. Cobalt gave a wave as the squad got up slowly jogging towards the advancing huntress, just past the yellow stripe they came across the first markings of a battle.

The once ornate walls where pock marked with impacts, along with thick gouging slashes that destroyed the markings. After a few moments of this old battle field the squad came across a crude barrier of an over turned desk.

"Dang thing is almost hacked to pieces," Cobalt commented as they slowly approached finding the scattered skeletal remains of a human.

"So was the guy hiding behind it," Vermillion said as he stooped to check the remains over.

"Door left, door right!" Aero yelled as cobalt looked up to see the squads lights danced over a pair of open doors on either side of the hallway.

"Check the door's first, I want no more surprises," cobalt said as the team split up each searching the doors before they searched the rooms. The rooms where filled with various wooden boxes each one shattered open, all over the floors where rotting sheets of paper. Kuro slowly picked up a sheet of paper her eye's scanning it over,

""Wow…their still in great condition, still it's hard to say which side these came from. Their a bit vague but it looks like some preliminary data from the black crystals," Kuro said as she started to pick up more sheets.

"Good deal, want us to pack some of this up or?" Cobalt said as Lu suddenly yelled from outside,

"Boss get out here!" They quickly filed out rifles raised as they saw Lu's weapon light flashing over a door down the hall. Cobalt stopped short of the door seeing what had caused the commotion

"Blood and martyrs…" Cobalt said as he looked at another large dais door half dislodged opening up to a large dark chamber. Strapped to it was enough old explosive ordnance to take the whole tunnel down, their where even a few old five foot tall dust artillery shells chained together with detonators strung between them.

"Their old, maybe still live boss but, they did not put the main trigger together for it, see," Lu said as he showed his light over a long gray piece of cord. The cord had been severed at the end the two metallic ends glinting in the lamp light,

"Still feel better if we had the…" Cobalt started to say as Kuro barged forward dodging deftly between the explosives to get to the door. The squad held their collective breaths as the huntress slowly started to pull the door open, Kuro stopped for a moment looking back at them.

"Well come one then..a little help? Also the documents?" Kuro said as Cobalt shook his head looking back towards his squad.

"Lu, Aero with me, Indigo get everyone else to pack what they can. If you here shooting.." Cobalt said as Indigo smirked,

"Or an explosion?" Indigo quipped as cobalt gave a sly grin,

"Just come dig us out, "Cobalt said as he waived his weary troopers forwards though the small maze of old explosives.

The four of them made quick work of the large stone door slowly moving it just enough for a person to squeeze thought. Their lights shown into the dark blackness of another large anti-chamber, down a set of rock steps their where several scattered tables and rusting equipment. As Cobalt and his small crew walked cautiously down the steps Kuro barged forward in anticipation.

"More war era tech…" Cobalt muttered as they stopped in the middle of the room their lights barely making it to the edges of the room. Aero walked over to a few crates pulling the top off one revealing old metallic dust crystal holders,

"Yea even these containers are the old one's boss, looks like they went through a bunch of dust.." Aero said as he put the cover back onto the box.

"Yes but..no signs of the battle that took place outside.." Kuro said as she hastily picked up sheets of paper reading through them before tossing them onto the ground. Cobalt stalked forward as Lu joined him as they made their way towards the edge of the room then stopped when they heard Kuro exclaim,

"Y…yes finally!" Cobalt turned to see she had an old dust glass tube in her hand holding it up. Cobalt advanced as Lu and Aero took up positions on either side of him, their flash lights pointing towards the excited huntress.

They're in Kuro's hand was a small black dust crystal that glowed with a faint gray outline, as their lights danced over it.

"I was a bit scared we would not find an intact one, "Kuro said as Cobalt went back to examining the surroundings.

"Glad we could help for the discovery, but this area is way too big for a couple of desks," Cobalt said as Kuro gave a soft nod looking around at the scattered documents.

"Your right, let's check around more before I send the science team down," Kuro said as she placed the tube into one of her belt pouches.

"Lu stay with Kuro, Aero with me we will start on either end and meet in the middle," Cobalt said as the pair nodded.

The started towards the opposite sides of the large room, their lights shining into the darkness as Cobalt's light danced over the walls. Their where several cages built into the wall, their metal bars shattered on the floor in front of them with bits of dust shards. Cobalt squad down picking up a discarded shard looking it over,

"Looks like the same from back in the tunnel," Cobalt said as he dropped the discarded dust shard, as Aero looked around nervously.

"Would of explained what happened to that guard outside, Grimm got loose tore the place out from the inside. " Aero said as Cobalt got up as they continued on.

"Yea, but if that's the case there should be more bodies lying around in here," Cobalt said as a sudden loud throaty growling stopped both of them. Their lights swept across the walls as they started to scan the area, Cobalt caught sight across the room Kuro and Lu where doing the same.

Their lights slowly made their way to the far wall where a pair of red eyes reflected back blinking slowly at them. Cobalt blinked as he saw the massive goliath class Grimm hissing from behind dust impregnated bars. It was much the same form as the ones they had fought in the cramped tunnel only on a much larger scale.

Its large scalier body reflected light as their flashlights ran overs its body, it had jaw was large enough to swallow a man whole clad in a white armored face. The Grimm had thick dark talons on each of its four fingered hands, a long whip wired tail had a sharp white tip that rattled against the cages stone walls.

"Amazing! I...its still alive after all this time," Kuro suddenly exclaimed as she came closed Lu coming up behind her gun raised.

"Yea that's grate still does not make that thing any less dangerous. Lu we need a little failsafe think you can re-rig those explosives back at the entrance," Cobalt said as Lu gave a little nod.

"I think I got enough to set the big ones off," Lu said as Kuro suddenly protested,

"Now wait a second Sargent Bale, I am in charge of this expedition I say no explosives if this thing has been trapped down here this long it's not getting out," Kuro said as the Grimm suddenly threw itself against the cage wall a sharp crack resounding though the room.

The cages bars crackled with an unknown dust energy that sent the group stumbling back as the walls shook, dust drifting down from the ceiling. The Ravager goliath raked its claws against the bars making sparks dance in the darkness as it hissed out in frustration.

"You sure about that, I mean. This place did suffer an earthquake,." Cobalt said as they kept backing up seeing the Ravager goliath snapping at the bars. The goliath slashed at the bars again this time an audible creaking of the metal resounded in the room as it hissed out yet again.

"I..I don't know maybe it hibernated, nothing to stimulate it for so long…and the others not caged just died out like normal when they killed the guards," Kuro said as the goliath slammed its self against the bars one of the dust crystals cracking.

"T…that does not look good! How could it get out now!?" Aero yelled out as the goliath gripped at the bars seeming to ignore the crackling energy searing its skin.

"Everyone out now, discovery or not that thing is pissed and those bars aren't going to last long," Cobalt said as he started to run back the others following. Kuro stopped for a moment looking back at the cage then to a few more scattered documents, scraping a hand full up into her arms.

Cobalt stopped turning back grabbing the huntress by her arm trying to pull her up as she resisted, Kuro turned on him fury in her eyes

"I have to get as much as we can this could be the key to…" Kuro said as Cobalt cut her off with another strong pull. The goliath roared as the sounds of renting metal echoed in the room only making Cobalt tug her harder,

"It might be, but it's not worth your life..let's go!" Cobalt said as Kuro grimaced finally relenting as she got up running alongside him to the door.

"Boss, we got a problem if we set these off in here the pressure wave alone would kill us all, "Lu said as Cobalt looked at all the various explosives. The sound of metal crashing to the floor and a loud roaring hiss came from the room as Cobalt looked at Lu.

"Screw it throw the dam things in there and just set this one off," Cobalt grabbed the heavy artillery shell Lu had wired and started to pull it towards the door. Lu quickly pulled the fuse he had wired before he picked up the other end tossing it haphazardly into the room. Tossing a few more of the smaller old explosives into the room around the shell, the thundering off feet could he heard heading towards the door.

"Door! Door! Door!" Aero shouted as they all started to pull at the large stone door another loud roar coming from inside the room. Cobalt caught a brief glance of the large Ravager just as they shut the door getting thrown back by the sudden impact.

Cobalt and Kuro where first to their feet as they helped the others up the large stone door getting racked by impacts.

"Run for it, that blast might cave in the door!" Lu yelled out as they all started to run down the long corridor hearing the thrashing sounds behind them. Cobalt ran alongside the others quickly dodging around the lighted traps, as a heavy ka-thump sounded behind them causing the whole corridor to shake. The sound of heavy stone breaking resounded as a dust cloud enveloped the group, Cobalt pressed up against the wall as the dust started to settle.

"Everyone alright? Sound off!" Cobalt called out as various light beams flashed round the dusty haze. One by one the squad sounded off their ok, as a coughing Kuro gave him a thumbs up as they gathered in the center of the corridor. Cobalt looked back down the dust shrouded corridor to see it caved in a few rocks still tumbling to the ground as it settled.

"I…well sorry about your research.."Cobalt said as Kuro wiped dirt and grime from her eyes looking up at him then to the cave in.

"Well there's always the thin chance we can dig it all out…maybe.." Kuro said with a huff as she kicked one of the rocks causing the pile to shuffle. There was a sudden groaning coming from the pile as several more of the rocks shifted and fell into the corridor. There was a sudden crunching sound followed by another loud hiss as another rock came sliding out.

"You got to be kidding me… Get to the elevator! Cyan try to contact topside!" Cobalt said as the pile shifted again as Kuro grabbed his arm as they started to run.

Sargent Aliver was happy sitting in the back of the Aegis, the hell he was going down in that crypt. He was more than happy to have Bale's squad go down into that hole, the kid was crazy upstart in his opinion. From the sudden gun fire heard from the guards near the elevator shaft that came later in the day only reinforced that fact to Sargent Aliver.

Just after that little incident, and the call to send some ropes down into that hole, he cleared the place out placing some of his men to guard it. He had standing orders to kill any grim coming out of that hole, and if it got too bad for the engineers to blow the whole thing. If Bale and the huntress got back in time..well accidents did happen from time to time.

Aliver pushed such thoughts from his mind as looked down at his scroll seeing the slow moving dot of the transport heading their way.

"Just twenty more minuet's and where out of this dump," Aliver muttered as he closed his scroll down suddenly feeling a rumble from the ground.

"What the hell was that!?" Aliver yelled over the radio popping the back hatch and walking out to see one of his troopers running towards him.

"Sargent, t..There was an explosion we got contact with Sargent Bale, they say they got company coming behind them," The trooper panted out just as the front defensive guns suddenly started to fire. The sudden gun fire startled Aliver as he pressed his hand to the side of his helmet as radio chatter flooded in,

"Contact at the edge of the forest, it's the Grimm their all over the place!"

"Contact right! Where the heck did they come from?"

"Sargent Aliver! Sargent Aliver!" Aliver blinked as he came out of his momentary shock at the situation seeing one his troops shaking him.

"What the hell are we going to do?" The trooper asked as Aliver started to gather his thoughts quickly running to the aegis,

"I..I want you all to hold your positions, I'll call for help yes," Aliver said as he quickly closed the armored hatch.

Cobalt knelt on a knee firing down the corridor as the roaring hiss echoed out as Lu jointed in on the quick suppressive fire. Indigo, Cyan with Aero and Kuro ran past stopping just a bit further down yelling out

"Covering" as he and Lu rushed back passed them they began to fire in turn. They had been doing this cover and retreat for the past five minuet's, the goliath ravager gaining on the rather quickly after it freed itself from the cave in. Cobalt knew the squad was running dangerously low on ammo, their rounds having little effect on the creature slowing it down only momentarily with each shot.

"Theirs the elevator let's go!" Cobalt yelled out over the gun fire as he quickly manned the controls, looking back to see the squad rushing on. Indigo her camo cape fluttering behind her as she turned and fired one last round from her heavy rifle a growl in her throat,

"I'm empty!" Indigo shouted out slinging the rifle pulling her pistol firing down the corridor as Cobalt worked the controls. Kuro quickly came to her side firing blue bots of dust powered energy down the corridor lighting it up with each solid hit on the still advancing goliath. Cyan kept her hand pressed to her helmet as she tried to radio topside, offhand firing her rifle down the hall.

"Last mag!" Aero yelled as he switched from short bursts to well-paced ingle shots, as Lu crouched beside him reloading his heavy gun. Cobalt glanced up as the squads fire started to slack off as the elevator started up slowly creaking its way up on the rusted metal links. As the elevator rose a set of dark claws lashed out causing Cobalt to jump back as thick rents where torn into the metal floor.

Kuro yelled as she quickly jumped forward cutting a dark red slash across the grimm's back hand sending it momentarily back into the tunnel. The elevator rose up as the roaring hiss from the goliath echoed down below,

"I don't think it's going to give up that easy," Kuro said as Cobalt put full power into the slow moving elevator.

"Yea no shit, at least topside we got more fire power to throw at it, Cyan any word yet?" Cobalt said as he moved over to Cyan as she shook her head.

"I..Its getting a bit clearer now but it's mainly still static I can here a few short messages sounds like fighting up top," Cyan said as she tapped on her arm scroll franticly. Cobalt tapped the side of his helmet patching into Cyan's feed as he heard the random transmissions,

"Fighting up top, hell the Grimm sure picked a time to attack," Indigo said as another loud hissing roar echoed from below followed by a loud crunching sound. Cobalt looked up to see Vermillion and Lu fire a short burst down the elevator shaft through a narrow gap,

"Boss the thing is crawling up the shaft, slowly but still!" Vermillion yelled as he fired another burst, Cobalt looked down past the controls to see the goliath slowly climbing up the shaft.

"That's it I'm punching it," Cobalt said as he threw the levers full force feeling the elevator lurch up the engines straining hard as it came up the shaft. A moment later seeing the elevator entrance rushing down towards them Cobalt hit the brakes sending the elevator to a lurching halt. Quickly the squad stared to run down the shaft into the main chamber, the sound of ripping metal filling the air as another loud roaring hiss echoed in the chamber.

"Door door door!" Kuro yelled out as she came to a sliding stop where the door controls where reaching down pulling a few levers. Slowly the stone dais door rolled back into position shutting firmly just as a large thump resounded against it, a few cracks showing along its edge as another loud thump hit against it.

"Not going to hold it for long, let's get outside and see what the situation is," Cobalt said as they quickly ran outside into the night sky. Outside the bunkers defense guns where firing relentlessly as a thick cloud of smoke drifted through the encampment, one of the tents blazed in the night sky. The perimeter flood lights where shining out into the darkness revealing the small hordes of Grimm advancing across the open field. Taking the situation in quickly Cobalt could see that a small hoard of Grimm where just now getting beaten back, that any slack in the defenders could spell their doom.

"I can hold it off, not for long but I can do it," Kuro suddenly said reading the situation as well as she looked over at Cobalt. Cobalt looked back at her as the squad formed a quick circle around the pair waiting for orders, Cobalt gave a swift nod to the huntress as he turned to the squad.

"Alright, squad break up into pairs get to each of the bunkers and support the defense .Once their beaten back tell those inside the bunkers what's coming at us. Load up on every bit of spare ammo you can get, if big bad gets out grab the launchers are still their turn around and support Huntress Kuro." Cobalt quickly ordered as the squad began to pair off.

"Boss what about you?" Indigo asked as Cobalt eyed the silent form of the big aegis carrier seeing the driver and gunner both pounding on the metal shell shouting.

"I'm going to smoke out a paper tiger," Cobalt said with a grimace as he ran towards the apc.

Sargent Aliver shook inside of the armored Aegis carrier hearing the pounding of fists on the sides of the had failed, he knew he had failed the first moment he heard the Grimm where attacking. Sure in his military career he had "encountered" Grimm but they where usually far off in the distance, a distant silhouette to be blasted at. Had he and his squad he was leading ever really hit anything that was….never actually confirmed.

Now that he was sure the base was over run and the fists pounding on the metal sides where the death throes of his now decimated squad. The Grimm where sure to rip this armored shell apart within moments taking him out and killing him as well.

"Their dead, their all dead my fault Grimm never attack here they just don't.." Aliver kept muttering to himself ignoring the radio calls from his helmet finally stripping it off tossing it away. The last thing he wanted to do was hear the death rattle of whoever was left out there, he as just about to contemplate his pistol when a resounding boom suddenly knocked him over.

The cabin of the apc spun for Aliver as he found himself laying face up smoke filing the air around him, "This is it!" he shouted out as he tried to get up only to feel a boot force him back down with a sudden kick. Aliver grunted as his head his the metal floor as he looked up to see the snarling face of Cobalt Bale above him just a moment before his rifle butt slammed into his face. Aliver's last though as he slipped into sudden unconsciousness was

"Finally I'm not in charge anymore,"

Cobalt could not help but grin in satisfaction as he crashed his rifle butt into Aliver's face knocking him out on the floor of the aegis. Cobalt had hoped the small make shift charged he placed on the rear hatch would of done the job, but the personal touch was always a good thing. Looking around the apc he quickly scooped up Aliver's weapons and ammo tossing them to the Aegis crewmembers.

"Restrain him, and get the gun up, "Cobalt said as he quickly switched off Aliver's helmet radio transferring command to his with a few scroll taps.

"Sure thing Sarge, the bastard ordered us out then locked himself inside," One of the crew members said in passing as he slid up into the gun turret. Cobalt just gave a quick wave as he pulled his helmet back on seeing a priority message flashing up on his scroll quickly puling it up,

"This is the air ship Vigilant Storm task force Sky Song, research site please come in." It was the voice of a female communications tech reporting the same message over and over.

"This is sergeant Bale, Third regiment first platoon eighth squad I need to be connected to who's in charge of the ship now," Cobalt said over the scroll as a woman's face appeared.

A wizen older man with a full gray beard appeared on the screen in a starched white and gray uniform,

"This is Admiral Amaranth, sergeant Bale would you care to explain what the hell is going on down their?" Amaranth said in a deep baritone voice.

"I umm..Sir I would be happy to explain later we have a situation on our hands, our perimeter could be overrun by Grimm at any moment. Not to mention I have an unknown goliath Grimm trying to escape the temple behind us, and what I need right now sir is fire support," Cobalt said as the gunner above let loose a long string of fire.

Admiral Amaranth regarded Cobalt for a moment over the scrolls built in camera, stroking his chin for a moment then just nodded,

"Very well sergeant Bale, my full batteries are at your disposal call in your targets as you see fit. We are already in firing range and will be over head of your location in ten minutes. Can you hold until then?" Amaranth said as Cobalt nodded.

"Fight back the darkness sir!" Cobalt said as the admiral grinned as his image disappeared Cobalt quacking switching back to the squad channel. Cobalt quickly rushed out of the aegis dropping to the ground glancing back at the perimeter line,

"Aegis crew hold here supporting the left flank, Cyan, Lu we hot some heat over on channel three from the airships. Bring on some pain!" Cobalt said with a smile raising his rifle to fire as a beaowolf jumped on top of a bunker.

Cobalt heard Cyan and Lu give a quick reply as Cobalt blasted back the beaowolf running towards the first bunker. Jogging over towards the fighting position, the heavy defense gun on top firing out into the small horde of advancing Grimm.

"Cobalt splash in thirty seconds! Hey Kuro is not on coms!" Cyan suddenly radioed as Cobalt doubled back running towards Kuro. Seeing the huntress standing with sword ready in hand just in front of the temple, Cobalt dove at her pulling her to the ground.

"Hey what are you?" Kuro asked as Cobalt dragged her to the ground as the screams of artillery shells went over their heads. A moment later the ground rocked with explosions as clods of dirt and dust rolled over them slowly being blown away by the nights wind. Cobalt was the first to pull himself up with Kuro slowly following their ears rigging with the sudden explosions.

"All units sound off," Cobalt said pressing one hand into his earpiece he coughed out amid the dust. Kuro beside him shaking off the dust from her face raising her sword back up towards the temple entrance,

"Hey boss where good here, and looks like their beaten back it's a dam mess out their" Cobalt her Indigo say out over the radio. Looking back towards the defensive perimeter he could see some of the perimeter lights knocked down due to the close in explosions. Everywhere their where small bits of slowly dissolving Grimm parts as several sliders exited the bunkers surveying the damage.

"Whoa…" Kuro said taking the damage in for a moment as Cobalt rubbed some dust from his eyes,

"Yea our way might be a bit less flashy but it gets the job done," Cobalt said with a smirk as the temple entrance suddenly exploded in out sending debris flying into the encampment. In a hissing roar the Ravager goliath shook the ground as it suddenly charged towards Cobalt and Kuro white teeth flashing in the moonlight.

Cobalt got off a few quick hips hot that raked up one massive leg of the goliath as he rolled out of the way of the charging beast. Kuro let out a sudden battle cry charging forward rolling under the Grimms snapping jaws, slashing and firing down its underside as it went past. Recovering from the roll Cobalt could see various soldiers scattering from one of the bunkers as the ravager plowed into the construct shattering it.

"It's loose all units open fire! Get the launchers," Cobalt managed to snap out over his radio as he recovered from his roll only to see Kuro charging towards the goliath. The ravager shifted in the rubble hissing out as its long tail whipping back sending a stunned solider flying through the air. Kuro managed to catch the injured solider dropping him as soon as she hit the ground, firing a spray of blue blots that went wide.

Kuro's hand flashed out and with a jerk of her wrist the blots turned midair slamming into the ravager's backside causing it to howl out in pain. Kuro kept up her charge jumping over a huge swipe landing on the ravager's arm scrambling up onto its backside where. The ravager bucked under Kuro's feet as she found an exposed wound and sunk her sword into its meaty flesh hold on.

"Hurry up already!" Kuro shouted out to Cobalt as fired into the side of the massive Grimm, other soldiers starting to join in firing as well. Cobalt saw Aero hefting a launcher up onto his shoulder taking carful aim at the stamping beast,

"Second launcher is in the bucker boss, clear back blast!" Aero yelled out as Cobalt slid up next to him quickly tapping Aero on the shoulder for the all clear as the rocket leapt from the launcher with a whoosh. An explosion blossomed on the ravager's shoulder throwing it to side as he roared out in pain, Kuro's sword loosened in the Grimms wound sending her tumbling off.

The Ravager recovered quickly charging yet again towards Cobalt and Aero when a defensive turret gun began to slam rounds into its exposed flank. The goliath staggered for a moment changing directions charging the bunker gun head on rounds glancing off its white armored face.

Its clawed hand swiping the gun right off the mount sending it into the night sky, roaring out as it buried its face into the bunkers roof. A sickening crunching sound could be heard even as Cobalt retriever the second launcher as Aero threw his launcher down firing with his rifle,

"It got Meyers get it off us!" Came a frantic call over the radio as the ravager threw its bloody head back with a roar only to get pelted by more rounds. Indigo's heavy rifle crack was heard as a round punctured the Ravager's eye, causing it to howl out in pain thick claws scratching at its face. Lu's light machine gun suddenly chimed in as long streaks of bullets raked up and down its body.

More rifle fire poured in from Vermillion and Cyan as other soldiers gathered around in small groups to beat the grimm goliath back. Blue bots flashed from Kuro's sword as she glided through the air taking advantage of the goliath's distraction. In a massive slash Kuro's blade bit into the Ravager's wounded tail slicing half of it off as she rolled away.

The Ravager goliath howled in fury as it turned towards the huntress rage in its red eyes, as Kuro slid to a stop next to Cobalt the launcher on his shoulder. Cobalt grimaced as he fired the rocket streaking out into the outstretched mouth of the goliath, the explosion taking the top part of the Ravager's head off in a yellow cloud of fire.

The goliath's body staged for a moment taking one last feeble stop as it collapsed to the ground in a heap, its body already starting to dissolve into the night's sky. Cobalt panted hard dropping the launcher at his feet as he sat down, Kuro following suit right next to him.

"Your right, not as flashy…but effective.." Kuro said looking over at Cobalt as he gave a weak nod as a sudden blinding light flooded the area. Cobalt raised his hand up shielding himself from the flood lights of the incoming air ships, the quiver in it already starting to show.

It took the better part of the night to sort out the injured and secure the area around the temple, by the time things started to settle down daylight was approaching. Cobalt stood with his squad Cyan holding out the large scroll as he debriefed Captain Jade.

"Huntress Kuro..I mean Applegate is saying the temple may be a total loss thanks to the Ravager goliath's escape. She still managed to retrieve one small dust crystal so may not be a total loss in her research." Cobalt said as Jade gave a small nod.

"I see, well maybe something will come of it.I thought I told you specifically not to blow anything up when you were out, " Jade said with a grin as Cobalt rubbed his brow.

"Was not really an option on this one captain I will endeavor to do my best next time." Cobalt said as Jade just shook her head.

"I'll make sure to include that in my report, also sergeant Aliver is going to face charges when you get back her. I have already asked for the admiral to detain him for cowardice and dereliction of duty. Cobalt a lot more people would have died if you didn't get up there in time," Jade said as Cobalt looked across the ruined encampment as the sun rose.

"I know that ma'am we still lost private Mayers and got a half dozen or so wounded. Your right could have been worse," Cobalt said clenching the scroll a bit tighter in his hand.

"Get me a full report after you have had some rest, and I will see you back at base soon Jade out," Jade said as she exchanged a salute with Cobalt her image winking out. Cyan took the scroll back stuffing it into her back pack as another bull head came in for a landing,

"Alright squad lets load up where getting out of this mud hole," Cobalt said over his radio as his squad started to walk towards the bullhead. Cobalt saw that Kuro was talking to a few scientists before they loaded up on their own transport as she gave a wave towards him. Cobalt walked over as the bullhead pulled away the huntress regarding him, Cobalt shifted under the gaze for a moment finally breaking the silence.

"Look umm..sorry about your research an.." Cobalt started to say as Kuro held up a hand stopping him.

"One it comes with the territory, I did lean a lot and we ran across something new. Two you still owe me a small explanation from the pit. Three I will be in Vale for the next few months going over all those documents we gathered," Kuro said with a smile leaning back on her heels a bit as another transport landed.

"I well yea I know its still a bit complicated to explain and," Cobalt said with a wave of his hand only to have it stopped by Kuro pressing a sheet of paper into it.

"And that would be my scroll number, and you will explain it to me or else.." Kuro said narrowing her eyes clenching Cobalt's hand tightly causing him to grunt.

"Sargent Cobalt has a girlfriend!" Indigo shouted out the side door of the bull head crew compartment as the squad inside started to laugh. Cobalt glanced back at them with an annoyed look as Kuro chuckled,

"You got a good team there, don't be too hard on them." Kuro said with a wave as she turned towards her own awaiting bull head. Cobalt sighed a bit and could not help but chuckle as he turned around heading back towards his own awaiting transport. Cobalt found himself staging for a moment a sudden vertigo taking over for a moment,

"Good you're moving on," Cobalt heard a voice said as he shook his head looking around suddenly glancing back at the temple entrance. For a moment he could swear he saw someone standing just inside of the shadows of the collapsed entrance. Blinking away the sudden tears in his eyes Cobalt straighten up rubbing his head seeing no one there.

"Boss you coming or still stunned at your good luck?" Indigo shouted towards him as Cobalt looked back at the awaiting transport.

"Oh trust me going to show you plenty of good luck at base for an ease dropper and her conspirator's," Cobalt yelled back as he jogged towards the bullhead hearing a few audible gowns from inside.

Ending Theme

About doomtrooper28: The author's first foray into the world of fan fiction/OC fiction. He spent seven years in the Texas State Guard as a 38B civil affairs specialists before leaving in 2014. Is an active outdoorsman and tactical shooter, currently working in the private security field while finishing a college degree.

Special Thanks to the following

❄ Kuro ✿ (JCKY) from the /r/rwby steam chat for the name Kuro Applegate.

**The 8th squad will return in their next adventure**

"**Why we fight" **


	5. Chapter 5 Side mission:Blind Date

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any related properties please don't sue me! Now if you want to use what I put in go for it!

A RWBY Universe Story

The 8th Squad

Side mission: Blind Date

By

Doomtrooper83

Cobalt Bale always found the upper class district a little unnerving to him, being from a working class family he had not known the bright lights of the district much. Sure as a kid he would help his family deliver freshly baked bread to the fancy restaurants but, he always saw the places through the back door. Now standing out in front where a sign in the front window declared "sport coats are required", he did not think his beat up brown leather jacket would cut it.

Cobalt thought he had dressed appropriately enough for the "date", a pair of brown slacks with a white button up shirt. He never realized how little civilian clothing he had until he stared to see Kuro Applegate in their off hours. Cobalt was not sure if they were really a couple per say, at first it was her curiosity about his past. Then it turned into a few lunch meetings, and random scroll messages this was really their first official date.

Shaking off the thoughts Cobalt walked into the restaurant where the matradee regarded him for a moment,

"Reservations sir?" The matradee said brushing a stray piece of lint that seem to of magically appeared on his black formal suit. Cobalt smirked looking at the rod filmy attached to ass man calmly saying,

"Cobalt Bale for the Applegate party," Cobalt said with a smile as the matradee looked at his list letting out a sigh. Picking up a menu he motioned Cobalt to follow him with a gloved hand, even as they walked Cobalt surveyed the packed room. Most of the booths and tables out in the middle of the room where full with patrons quietly talking amongst themselves. There was a small classical style band playing right next to the bar as servers and patrons moved back and forth.

That was when Cobalt caught sight of his first squad mate, Areo Bystro impressing a small group of women around him next to the bar. Cobalt perked his brow as the rifleman was wearing an odd combination of slacks, sports coat and a Pyrrha Nikos fan shirt. The group of women around him laughed as he did a few small card tricks at the bar, disappearing one only to pull it from behind a woman's ear.

"Ever the smooth talker," Cobalt remarked under his breath as he shook his head seeing the next member of his squad Vermillion Kase. Vermillion had situated himself in a booth an untouched glass of wine on his table, and a large book in his hands. Looking ever the socialite that Vermillion used to be, he was wearing a nice three piece dark gray suit. Seeing Cobalt, Vermillion gave a soft nod as he passed on by.

Returning the nod as Cobalt walked he caught sight of Kruo Applegate giving him a wave from the corner booth. The huntress had her black hair tied up in a ponytail, a dark black silky looking dress offsetting her olive skin and dark eyes.

"I think I know the rest of the way," Cobalt said as he plucked the menu from the matradee's hand as he walked over to the booth. The matradee let out a soft huff as he turned around returning back to his podium as Cobalt slid into the booth.

"And here I thought it was going to be a you and me date," Kuro said as Cobalt looked across the booth to see is second in command corporal Indigo White sitting right next to Kuro. At first Cobalt did not recognize his hard charging second in command, the wolf fauns woman was dressed in a soft gray dress with a high cut on her leg her bushy white tail flicking behind her.

"Well I think I am lovely date for a lovely woman like yourself," Indigo teased as she took a sip from her wine glass as she made room for Cobalt. Cobalt chuckled as Kuro blushed pulling his jacket off,

"It was going to just be us, but there was a request I could not turn down," Cobalt said as he looked down at the menu his eyes widening a bit at the prices shown. Kuro composed herself as she glanced at the menu as well,

"Indigo explained a bit to me but, I would like to hear it straight from you I am all for helping a friend. Don't you think that b ringing your whole squad incognito is a bit…well overboard?" Kuro said as Cobalt bit his bottom lip.

"Not the whole squad Lu not here spending the night with his wife," Cobalt said as he looked over the top of his menu Kuro giving the universal a not amused look.

"I..well look Cyan..kind of needed our help. She signed up for this dating page and snagged her a blind date. She was nervous meeting this guy and wanted to back her up in case it goes south. It's just what we do for each other," Cobalt said as he looked over the room spotting Cyan Carrigan sitting alone.

Cyan was sitting at one of the circular tables in the middle of the room glancing around seeing her fellow squad mates in position. Cyan was dressed in a soft sky blue dress with her snow white hair loose with a slight curl to it, hanging over her face. She flashed a quick thumps up towards Cobalt's table as he gave one back.

"That is noble of all of you, still I do want a bit of us time a real date," Kuro said with a smile as Cobalt blushed looking up at her.

"Don't worry I will make that a priority as his second in command to give you two plenty of time. Because some mischievous faunas might take you way," Cyan teased winking over at Kuro as Cobalt just got redder.

Cobalt was about to retort when his scroll buzzed in his pocket fishing it out he saw Indigo doing the same,

"Showtime, she says it the guy's name is Hei "Junior" Xiong he is just walking in with…" Indigo said as Cobalt glanced back towards the door a frown forming on his face. Hei Xiong looked to be in his late twenties, he was tall with a powerful build with gray eyes with a black beard and mustache, with matching short black hair. Wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over on top of it,a bright red power tie was synched up tight around his bullish neck.

What concerned Cobalt more was the six men walking in behind him, each one was dressed in matching black three piece suits and red ties. Their outfits where completed with black fedora hats, a few wearing dark red tented sun glasses. Junior gave a wave to them and they broke off from him taking up a corner of the bar scattering a few of the patrons.

"Maybe she likes the bad boy types," Kuro piped up as Cobalt turned back towards her raising a brow. Kuro shrugged a bit as Cobalt let out a soft sigh.

"Let's just keep an eye on them," Cobalt said as their server came up to the table to take their order.

Despite the odd entrance the date seemed to be going well from what Cobalt could tell, as he and Indigo traded off watching the couple. They were doing much the same as everyone else on a first date some light conversation, a few laughs and eating.

"Looks like we might have been worrying over nothing," Indigo said as Cobalt forked another spoonful of food into his mouth.

"I don't know about that, I still don't like this guy bring a crew along with him," Cobalt said as Kuro pulled her scroll out receiving a flashing message.

"Uh oh," Kuro said as Cobalt and Indigo looked up at the huntress as she tapped on her scroll screen quickly reading through a message. Kuro slowly slid her scroll into the middle of the table promptly displaying Junior's face along with a Vale police department report attached to it.

"So he is the bad boy type, says he has not been arrested but that some of his activities are under suspicion," Kuro said as she glanced back over at Juniors table. Cobalt perked his brow looking over at Kuro,

"How exactly did you get that information? Cobalt said as Kuro winked over at him crossing her arms as she smirked.

"Oh you know tools of the trade, a girl has to have her secrets much like a certain person," Kuro said as Cobalt sighed when he was caught off guard by Cyan's sudden shout.

"I don't think so!" Cobalt turned around to see the young woman standing up only to have Junior shoot a hand up to gently press on her shoulder for her to sit back down. Cobalt looked out of the corner of his eye seeing Kuro starting to rise up along with Indigo and waves them down,

"Hang on you two she's a big girl and she has steak knife in her hand, "Cobalt said as he looked at the unfolding scene half rising out of his seat as well.

"Aww come on you know I did not mean anything by that baby sit back down," Junior said as Cyan did so with a cold smile on her face. In an instant Cyan had her free hand grabbing Junior's tie pulling him down to the table roughly, his face slamming into the table with a audible slap. Spinning the knife in her other hand she slammed it into the table pinning Junior's collar to it as he flailed from the sudden action.

"That is not how you treat a lady on a first date pervert!" Cyan yelled as she got up from the table as there was a shout from the bar as Junior's henchmen broke from the bar heading towards her. One of the henchmen tossed a bottle at Cyan that she deftly dodged, as the other patrons in the room began to panic ducking under their tables.

"Aww hell," Cobalt said as he sprung up from his seat Indigo and Kuro hot on his feet as they started towards the ruffians. One of the henchmen tossed a man from his chair picking it up to toss at Cyan only to get blindsided by a heavy medical text book. Vermillion toss connected with the henchmen's head staggering the man as the medic soon followed tackling him to the ground.

Cobalt charged one that was in the process of pulling a short sword out, throwing a short two punch combo to his face. The henchman staggered back under the blows pulling the sword free, raising it high he took a sudden swipe causing Cobalt to jump back hitting a table. The sword wielding henchman grinned as he raised for another blow slashing down as Cobalt rolled to the side as the sword imbedded itself into the table.

Seeing the henchman struggling to free the sword, Cobalt scooped up a half empty wine bottle smashing it into the side of the henchman's head seeing him crumple to the floor. In a blur of motion Cobalt saw Cyan on the back of one of the henchmen one arm around his neck as she punched him in the face, riding the man to the ground.

"Right on Cyan!" Cobalt yelled as he gave the man one more swift kick to make sure he was down, Cobalt turned in time to see Areo fending off two of the attackers.

"Boss a little help!" Areo yelled as he ducked a punch only to get kicked in the chest grunting loudly. Cobalt started towards the fight only to see a pair of wine bottles sail through the air end over end smashing into one of the henchmen's back.

"I got them!" Indigo said with a feral smile she had positioned herself on top of the bar a row of liquor and wine bottles ready in hand. Just below her Kuro had one of the henchmen restrained his arm pulled roughly behind his arm as she looked up yelling out,

"Behind you Cobalt!" Cobalt had just enough time to duck the massive fist that splintered the last part of the already damaged table. Junior slowly rose back up cracking his knuckles as he eyed Cobalt,

"Yea know I would have liked one evening where I did not have some troublesome woman trying to kick my ass," Junior said putting his fists up as he advanced.

"Treat one right and maybe they wouldn't," Cobalt said back as he ducked under a haymaker strike from Junior. Cobalt quickly swung two quick shots to Junior's gut that seemed to only annoy the larger man, as he slammed both fists down on Cobalt's shoulder. Cobalt grunted under the sudden blow as he felts Junior grabbed the back of his shirt and toss him into a few loose chairs.

Cobalt crashed into the chairs and slowly staggered back to his feet seeing Junior charging him with a yell. Cobalt hooked one of the chairs over his foot and quickly lifted it up slamming it into Junior's charging form shattering the chair stopping Junior cold.

Junior swayed for a moment keeping his hands up as he faced off with Cobalt, just as they were to both charge at each other a loud voice boomed out.

"Freeze Vale Police! Everyone keep your hands where we can see them!"

"And..that is what happened Captain Jade," Cobalt said as he stood at attention inside of the jail cell of the Vale Police department. The rest of his squad involved in the bar fight where right along with him with the exception of Kuro who stood next to the frustrated looking Captain Amber Jade. Jade furrowed her brow as she looked at the group of roughed up soldiers crossing her arms letting out a long sigh,

"As of right now the man you started this fight with is not pressing charges neither are the other men who you roughed up. Neither is the restaurant owner sighting your service to our kingdom, however damage has been done," Captain Jade said the edge in her voice cutting though the musky smelling air.

Cobalt and the rest of the squad stiffened at the voice each one staring straight at the Captain as she continued,

"Regarding the facts of tonight's incident the major has given me direct discretion in this manner. After talking with Huntress Kuro, and with private Carrigan in the manner of how this fight started. You are each being Non-judiciously punished for your actions tonight, all leave is canceled, you are confined to base until I see fit. In addition you will each have half pay for the next three months to pay for the damages, also a night in jail should cool you off the military police will pick you up in the morning. Dismissed," Captain Jade said turning on her heel heading for the exit.

As the Captain exited the hall way Cobalt and the squad each relaxed with a few soft groans,

"I umm…Sorry guys really," Cyan said timidly as Indigo gave her a slap on the back,

"Don't worry about it, well worth it to show that perv not to mess with our squad. What he do anyways?" Indigo said as Cyan blushed shaking her head. Areo settled down on a bench with a shrug,

"I don't want to know, still we got your back and you know it," Aero said with a smirk as he leaned back on the wall. Vermillion rubbed his chin loosening up his wrecked tie,

"Right then, been a while since I was in a scrap. Ha! Did you Cyan their on that blokes back poor bugger did not see it coming," Vermillion said as they all shared a small laugh as Kuro came up to the bars.

"So, take it our next date might be a while?" Kuro said looking over at Cobalt as the rest of the squad found seats on the hard benches in the cell.

"Yea might be a bit, sorry for the trouble promise next time just me and you," Cobalt said as he came up to the bars the huntress perking her brow.

"Who said there would be a next time?" Kuro said as Cobalt looked a bit flustered just as Kuro reached through the bars and pulled him close kissing his cheek.

"You and me next time someplace quiet?" Cobalt said as he smiled as Kuro let him go she winked and shrugged at him turning to walk away.

"Hey where's our kisses?" Indigo called as the squad laughed again as Cobalt turned to his squad cracking a smile.

Ending theme

"Ballroom Blitz"

Cover By

Krokus

About doomtrooper28: The author's first foray into the world of fan fiction/OC fiction. He spent seven years in the Texas State Guard as a 38B civil affairs specialists before leaving in 2014 with the rank of Sargent. Is an active outdoorsman and tactical shooter, currently working in the industrial field while finishing a college degree.

The 8th Squad will return in their next adventure

"Why We Fight"


	6. Chapter 6 Why we fight part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any related properties please don't sue me! Now if you want to use what I put in go for it!

_"__The patriot volunteer, fighting for country and his rights, makes the most reliable soldier on earth."_

_Stonewall Jackson_

A RWBY universe story

The 8th squad: Why we fight

By

"doomtrooper83"

Ash Agama rubbed his coal black eyes as he sat at his desk staring at his blank screen a full laid out article before him with no words on it yet. It was just past midnight at the Vale News Network main office, he had stayed over late trying to start the article about his small time with a squad of the Vale Military Forces. The information about the first battalion, third regiment, first platoon, eight squad was laid scattered out before him on his desk. Their where field notes, pictures, full video files and a mud stained battered combat helmet.

Ash picked the helmet up turning it around in his pale hands studying it for a moment under his desk lamp. The back of it was stenciled in black "AGAMA" the front shield had been shattered, and a large dent was in the top left. They had let him keep the helmet after removing any sensitive items not available to the public, as a memento.

He thought back to the moment when he first put it on, it was raining he stood on the defensive all of a small village called Pleak. The Grimm where coming, the soldiers all around him started to stand up on the firing ramps rifles raised out into the farm fields. There was a tap on his shoulder he looked back to see sergeant Cobalt Bale, thrusting a rifle and a bandoleer of ammo into his hands. Even now sitting in his air cooled office with slightly rumpled butting up shirt and gray slacks the words came in clear.

"In the next ten minutes, a lot of people could die. You got a chance to change that," Cobalt had said to him before walking away. Ash let out a soft shutter remembering what the next ten minutes of his life was like after that moment, then he began to write.

Ash was surprised that he not to see the rest of the Vale News Network reporters swarming the place as the cab slowly pulled up to the bases check point. The sudden news that the Vale counsel had opened up the military to allow embedded reporters for a limited time had stunned the office. With the Vytal festival just around the corner not too many of the mainline reporters could make it. That was one of the reasons why the chief pulled him from his normal lifestyles job, to be one of a dozen plus reporters to go out with the military.

Ash pulled a few bills from his pocket to pay the driver, stepping out into the morning heat. The sounds of waves and cawing sea gulls greeted him as he started to pull his luggage from the trunk. The base looked sprawling to him, even if it only took up the small peninsula on the west side of the industrial district in Vale. A pair of stern looking gate guards stood watchful next to two large guard shacks, above them in a wide ark was the words "Vale Military Forces, Vale Base".

Ash hefted his heavy luggage and slowly approached after handing over his id and explaining why he was here, he was directed to a small room to wait. Ash tugged at his visitor's badge as he looked around the waiting room.

Ash figured that the room was where some new recruits must go through processing, their where various patriotic posters lining the walls. Some read "Know your enemy" showing various diagrams of Grimm with target points. Others read "Working together for a stronger Vale" with a picture of a mixed squad of human and faunus soldiers on the march.

Ash assumed the last one was made in an effort to still smooth over human faunus relations, rumor had it though that the military was the one place they did not face such discrimination. Ash pulled a camera out of his luggage snapping a few photos of the room, scribbling down some notes as a large bay door opened up. Standing there in the door way was a large man dressed in an off color gray fatigues, the front patch in black letters read Lark and their where several stripes sowed into his jacket sleeve. To Ash Lark was a fierce looking older man in his mid-forties, with short cropped brown hair with a bullish look to him.

"Ash Agama? I'm master sergeant Sky Lark with the third regiment's headquarters unit, I am afraid we must hurry. We have a briefing going on with the unit your to ship out with," Lark said as Ash stood up as the large man offered his hand. Ash smiled and looked down to the man's hand seeing he only had four fingers then shook it.

"I oh ok, thanks so umm my chief was a bit scant on the details of the assignment," Ash said as he quickly gathered his luggage following after the man. Just outside Ash blinked as he saw the base more clearly now, their where rows of buildings on either side, off in the distance he could hear the small pops of rifle fire.

"Well the Captain and the new Lieutenant will explain the details when we get there," Lark said as they walked. A large group of soldiers came running by chanting a cadence as they ran,

"One, two, three, four grimm better look out for!" One man yelled as they continued to run the rest of the group responding,

"Hard core two four!"

Ash scrambled to pull his camera from his bag to capture the moment as master sergeant Lark pulled at his arm,

"Sir I know you want to take photos, but we really do need to get to the briefing," Lark said as Ash nodded getting pulled towards a small gray colored four wheeled vehicle. Pulling his camera free from his bag before setting it in the back Ash snapped a few photos before jumping in the open to vehicle, he even managed to snap a quick photo of Lark as he drove. Ash stopped for a moment looking down seeing Lark's hand,

"Lost them in a white fang ambush at Oakdale Valley," Lark said as he drove as Ash pulled a note book from his pocket.

"Oh wow really you where there? I mean not much was said in the news about it," He quickly scribbled down notes as they drove through the base.

"Yea well, good people got hurt and killed. A lot more would have if we did not get there in time to stop a madman. Story for another time where late, leave your things here and follow me." Lark said as he slowly pulled up in front of a midsized building. Ash slowly got out following behind Lark as they made their way in, after checking in with a desk clerk he was ushered down the hall.

Lark slowly opened a door up into a large dark meeting room up in front a tall lanky looking man with short blond hair as speaking with a scroll in his hands. A large image of a map was popped up in front of the group on a holographic screen as Lark pulled him over to the side of the wall.

"That's the new lieutenant for third regiment, Sterling Tanner he is over the first three out of twelve platoons about six hundred men," Lark whispered to Ash as he wished he has his camera but made due with his scroll. Tanner was pacing slowly in front of the room in a gray and silver officers uniform as he spoke to the assembled soldiers.

"Two fold mission first platoon will be delivering the new Atlesian knight two hundreds to these outreached villages. Second platoon will then conduct a sweep of the area for any Grimm activity and deal with them on an as needed basis. Questions?" Tanner said as he pointed to a solider as he stood up.

"Sir, you said earlier that certain areas will not have airship coverage what if we run into a large group?" The solider asked as Ash scribbled down more notes.

"You will request support per normal SOP, the area was visited by elements from second regiment last week. Intelligence has classified the area as low risk" Tanner said as he looked over at Ash flashing a smile.

"One other thing, this week we will be having several of the Vale News network's reporters embedding with our squads to show the good public all that we do. In fact we have the first one here," Tanner said as the whole room turned and looked over at Ash. Ash stiffed up seeing the eyes of the soldiers boring into him as he gave what he thought was a friendly wave.

"As such, let's see ah eighth squad Sargent Cobalt Bale, you will be taking our good reporter friend here on a lovely trip to Pleak village. Understand you can be one hundred percent candid with them but, keep it professional." Tanner said as Ash saw one of the soldiers stand up from his chair. Ash looked over at Cobalt, he saw a young man in his mid-twenties with a athletic build to him. He had a short cropped auburn hair, with a pair of pale gray eyes that showed signs of age.

"Yes sir, we will keep him safe," Cobalt said as he sat down casting a glance back at Ash. Ash caught the glance and gave a little nod as Lark tugged on his sleeve. Ash looked over at him leaning down as the briefing continued,

"Trust me you're in good hands with Bale's group, there a bit unorthodox a times but they get the job done," Lark whispered as the lights in the room came on. As the group of soldiers broke up Cobalt came striding over to Ash, offering his hand Ash took it and gave it a shake. Lark smiled a bit watching them for a moment,

"I"ll let you to get to it then, Agama I'll leave your gear at eight squads barracks," Lark said as he headed out as Ash turned to Cobalt.

"Ash Agama, pleasure to meet you umm Lark here was telling me I'm in good hands." Ash said as Cobalt broke into a smile as he nodded.

"Yes you are, then again where not going to be doing much so I hope you don't mind not seeing some action. Come on we need to get you outfitted," Cobalt said as he started to walk towards the door Ash following.

"Umm outfitted in what?" Ash said as he went through the door.

"This is standard protection gear it's usually issued out to non-combat personnel, so you won't be carrying as much armor as the rest of us," Cobalt explained as Ash grunted as he carried his newly issued protection gear.

"You guy's wear heavier stuff? Heck I thought this helmet and chest piece was heavy enough, also what's with this backpack?" Ash said they walked towards a large barracks.

"You brought to much stuff with you, there are weight limitations on the bullheads. So you need to pack everything you need into that and leave the rest," Cobalt said as Ash sighed loudly.

"Hey look at it this way you did rather well at the rifle range, not bad for someone who has not picked up a rifle before," Cobalt said as Ash puffed his chest up with a bit of pride.

"Thanks, I mean I hope you don't give me one they still kind of scare me," Ash replied as they turned a corner heading towards.

"Don't worry I won't be handing you a rifle unless things are truly bad, I will have someone with you at all times," Cobalt said with a grin slapping him on the back as he held open the door into the barracks room. Ash blinked as he saw the large barracks was bustling with activity. Ash saw a mixed group of men and women loading equipment into bags suddenly stop looking over at him.

Cobalt stepped forward, "This is Ash Agama a reporter he's going to be coming along with us. You can speak candidly around him, in fact we have been ordered to be candid around him."

The group seemed to shift a bit as they each started to eye Ash more critically, "Line up and let's get introductions done. I want to go through the briefing one last time," Cobalt said as the squad of solders quickly lined up.

"Boss you're sure you want to put Aero's face on Tv? I mean who knows how many alimony payments he is late on," Ash saw she was a Faunus woman a wolf type from the look of her. Her name tag read White, she was short but with a slender athletic build, sporting a mop of short cut gray hair with white ears and a tail.

"This would be Corporal Indigo White, my second in command of the squad an our markswoman," Cobalt said as Ash shook her hand.

"Hey I resent that, but their might be just one little me running around," A young man next to Indigo said as Ash shook his hand.

"An this alimony skipping individual is Private First Class Aero Bystro, rifleman," Ash smiled at the banter, Aero was young in his early twenties with a thin runners build. He had light brown eyes with a mop of dirty blond hair that must be out of regulation.

"I uhh..Sergeant…. Do we have to get..interviewed or anything?" A voice suddenly piped up as Ash had to look up to see the woman's face. She was tall and lanky in stature with brilliant white hair that was tied up in a bun. She had a miss matched light blue and brown eye with a soft young looking face,

"Only if you don't want to I am not forcing it on anyone," Ash said as he saw Cobalt give her a nod,

"This is Private Cyan Carrigan, our communications specialists and doubles as a forward artillery spotter," Cobalt said as he shook her hand.

"I am just a bit camera shy," Cyan said with a soft smile as Ash moved on this time having to look up at a mountain of a man. Ash's eyes quickly read over the name tag Xiong, he had a rounded face with a pair of dark brown eyes. A bandanna with an odd symbol covered up his bald head,

"This is Specialists Lu Xiong, our heavy weapons and demolition's man. An yes he is as strong as he appears to be," Cobalt said as Lu merely smiled as he almost crushed Ash's hand in the following shake.

"If the good specialists just crushed your hand I am the man to fix it, well within reason." Ash could not quiet place the accent of the next man. The name tag read Vermillion, he was around Ash's height with dark tanned skin, short cropped brown hair and eyes.

"This is private first class Vermillion Kase, our squad medic," Cobalt said as Ash smiled as he shook the mans hand looking around for a moment.

"Umm, aren't their more of you in the squad?" Ash asked as the group chuckled at the reporter with Cobalt shaking his head.

"Afraid not, we are an understrength squad in the platoon but, we manage. There are not exactly lines of people wanting to sign up for the Vale military, remember where in a time of peace," Cobalt said as the squad broke back up packing their individual gear.

"Peace my ass, tell that to us and the huntsmen and huntresses fighting the grimm where they pop up," Aero chimed in as he stuffed his belt pouches with magazines

"Well that's just ongoing security operations to keep Vale safe," Ash said as the squad looked over at him each one giving a laugh.

"Glad to know what is called now," Indigo said as Cobalt looked over at Ash patting his shoulder shaking his head.

"Look their just screwing with you, yes the kingdom is safe Grimm attacks are still their but not as bad as before. Yes we are doing security and upgrades to a village that is just a constant mission," Cobalt said as he went back to packing his gear.

"Welcome to the squad you just got your first joke out of the way," Vermillion said as Cyan chimed in

"Hey lets load him down and carry lord Monty around, he does need the full military experience while he is here,"

"Nope that is regimental tradition for only newly inducted members," Lu quipped as a small yet friendly argument insured on what to on how to welcome Ash to the group.

Ash grumbled as he still tried to part the heavy rucksack, he had been at it for a while even with direction from the squad it was still too heavy for him. The rest of the squad had went to bed as Ash finally got a configuration he was happy with,

"You're still going to be unhappy humping that tomorrow," Ash head a female voice suddenly say in the large common room. Ash turned around peering through his door seeing Indigo White, working on her rifle cleaning and checking over each part. Ash grabbed his camera slowly coming out turning it on,

"I'm a bit confused what does humping mean?" Ash said as Indigo looked up at him then to the camera with a smirk.

"Marching, moving that sort of thing is a slang term. So what take it you want an interview or something?" She said as she placed the stock back on her rifle with a snap.

"Part of the reason why I am here, I kind of don't want to just report on the mission. I'm more of what makes a person tick that sort of thing. I guess what I am having trouble wrapping my head around is, why do you do this?" Ash said as he settled down at the small table setting up a small tripod.

Indigo looked up at him confused for a moment before leaning back in her chair contemplating then gave a small nod. Ash set his camera down and pressed the record button after a quick introduction

"I can kind of see your confusion, I mean with robots, huntsmen and huntresses why an army have at all right?" She said as she started to reassemble her rifle.

"Well yea, so why do it why go out here and fight?" Ash said as Indigo finshed reassembling her rifle hefting it up to her shoulder looking though the scope.

"At first, it was for some personal reasons the white fang let's just say I got some issues with them. I hate the fact that they're out their hurting people for no good reason. They are making it hard for Faunus's worldwide to be accepted, but now," she said as Ash jumped in his seat as the rifle make a loud click.

"Now?" Ash said as she put the rifle back into a rather large foam lined case snapping it shut as she turned to him. Indigo paused for a moment then looked at the camera,

"Now, it's because I believe in what where doing. Yea I know everyone who is going to watch or read what I am going to say will sound corny to them. I believe in what Vale stands for it gives a chance to everyone to just live, it's something worth fighting for. I just, couldn't leave it up to others to do it you know, it might sound odd but that's the truth. "She said as she hefted the case.

"So, personal patriotism?" Ash said as he scribbled down a few notes as Indigo just shrugged a bit.

"Whatever, you asked so theirs the answer interview time over though you should get some rest we got a long day ahead of us," Indigo said as she head towards her room. Ash sat there for a moment tapping his finger against his scrolls note pad. Quickly scribbling on top "The Faunus fighting for the idea of vale,"

The next day went by in a blur starting before the sun even rose up, being woken up by Cobalt letting him know that he had fifteen minutes to get ready. In ten minutes they were out the door, Ash did his best to film the soldiers lining up into their squads. With a command they all turned as one and began to march towards an airfield, Ash grunted under his heavy pack and armor as he tried to keep up.

In a few more moment and a bit of help getting into a bullhead, they were airborne soon swooping towards the airship Vigilant Storm. After unloading into a large flight deck they were quickly hustled down below, into some rather cramped living quarters. Bunk beds that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, they quickly crammed themselves into.

Ash looked down at his scroll seeing that is was only seven in the morning and he was panting as he hefted the large pack onto the small cot. Releasing the straps of his pack and pulling his helmet off setting it down next to him,

"I need to work out more," Ash remarked as he marveled as he watched the heavy famed Lu ease his way along the cramped space.

"You get used to it after a while, first three months where the hardest then after that well," Lu said as Ash saw the big man smile flexing an arm.

"Hey some of us where not good old farm boy's like yourself," Aero said settling down into his own bunk. Ash smiled ab it looking up at Lu as he climbed the small ladder to his bunk camera in hand,

"So you grow up in the agricultural district?" Ash asked as Lu propped himself up seeing him with the camera.

"Yea I did the Xiong community farm, not as big as it used to be but that's home. You grow up in the area?" Lu said as Ash shifted straining to hold onto the rail.

"Over on the Mclintock farm over on the west my dad worked there so did I when I was a teen. Always good to see someone from the old stomping grounds," Ash said as Lu gave a nod with a smile.

"Oh the cattle ranch, hard work..but don't think you came over to me for fond memories, so…" Lu said Ash surprised at the bluntness the conversation took. Cleaning his throat he looked at Lu snapping a photo of him,

"With a big family farm like that, why did you join up with the military to go and fight?" he asked as Lu reached into a belt pouch pulling out a worn photo. Holding it up he let Ash get a close in shot of it, their in the photo was Lu the big mans arms out with two kids hanging off them. Just to the right of the photo was a woman holding a basket of freshly picked corn.

"That's why," Lu said as he slowly started to fold the photo back up carefully placing it back in the same pouch.

"It's a good reason to go fight, the need to keep your family safe or is their more?" Ash pressed as Lu looked back at him.

"Is their anymore reason I need?" Lu simply responded as Ash hung on the ladder scribbling down notes as he heard the hatch door open.

"Hey don't get to comfortable squad, five hours we bounce, get a nap in while where comfortable. Means you too reporter we got a long day ahead of us, there will be plenty to get on camera. " Cobalt said as Ash swung his camera down to the squad leader.

"So, we rushed all this morning just to get one board and wait five hours?" Ash asked as Cobalt looked up at him.

"There is an axiom in most military forces called "Hurry up and wait", this is a perfect example of that axiom," Cobalt said with a grin as he slipped into a bunk. Ash looked up from Cobalt to the rest of the squad several of them grinning,

"Well that seems kind of silly," Ash said as the squad broke out into the laugh.

To be continued in part 2


	7. Chapter 7 Why we fight part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any related properties please don't sue me! Now if you want to use what I put in go for it!

_"__The patriot volunteer, fighting for country and his rights, makes the most reliable soldier on earth."_

_Stonewall Jackson_

A RWBY universe story

The 8th squad: Why we fight

Part 2

By

"doomtrooper83"

In the end Ash never did get that nap, he was too anxious about what was to come he was almost a relief when Cobalt stood up yelling in the compartment,

"Alright asses and elbows where to the flight line in ten minutes!" shortly followed by a flurry of activity as the squad started to assemble. Ash quickly fell in behind the squad as he followed them to the flight deck, snapping photos as they boarded the bullhead. Jumping aboard as well Cobalt waved Ash over tapping the side of his helmet with his finger.

"We set you up on the squad radio frequency you can transmit to the group, but try to stay off it unless it's an emergency," Cobalt said as Ash nodded looking down at his scroll tapping a few buttons.

"Ok thanks!" Ash said over the radio suddenly getting a chorus of groans from the squad as they turned to look at the reporter. Ash gave an apologetic shrug as he sat down in the cramped compartment as the radio crackled in his ear,

_"Attention all units, this is Lieutenant Tanner before we commence with the mission a quick word."_ Tanner's voice said as Ash got out his notebook.

_"We will be conducting security and town defensive for the betterment of the citizens of the kingdom of Vale. I want you all to remember you represent the best the kingdom has to offer, you're their defenders and protectors. We go towards the sounds of chaos wherever if might be remember that. Good luck and Fight back the darkness," _Tanner said as Ash quickly scribbled down the short speech jumping a bit in his seat as the squad suddenly yelled

"Fight back the darkness!" as the bullhead lifted off banking sharply into the midday sky before slowly leveling out. Ash was surprised that the bullhead flight towards Pleak village was quite smooth, the twin doors where open with most of the squad dangling their feet in the open air.

Ash slowly moved inside the cramped cabin getting as much on camera as he could, one of the door gunners giving him a thumbs up. Ash returned the guested as the door gunner went back to scanning the open skies. Turning around Ash framed Cobalt sitting on the rear seat with Cyan right next to him as he spoke into his helmet.

_"Torch ten two this is Torch one eight come in over,"_

_"This is Torch ten two, Bale that you? It's been a while, over"_ Ash head an unfamiliar voice say as he settled back scribbling furiously.

_"Campbell that you? Thought the mission brief said Kamgi was going to be in your spot, over"_

_ "It's me Bale, tenth platoon second squad combat engineers here to keep you knuckle draggers from breaking equipment. Afraid Kamgi got hurt just before heading out, so they had my squad fill in we should be pulling up behind you in a moment. We got the new bot shipment from the alpha alpha mikes, see you in five, out"_

As Ash scribbled he leaned over tapping Vermillion on his shoulder leaning over to ask,

"Hey what's an alpha alpha mike?"

"Haha, well that's our nick name for the Atlesian military, the asshole Atlesian military. If you can't guess where a bit sore that the counsel let them take over security for the Vytal festival," Vermillion said with a smile. Ash cracked a smile at the comment knowing a bit about professional pride getting dinged as his radio crackled,

_"Boys and girls this is your captain speaking, prepare yourself for your musical interlude as we sweep towards Pleak village eta six minutes" _ Ash perked his brow looking around at the squad as Aero gave him a wave to come over.

"It's the pilot he's big into rock music," Aero said as a rock song played after the first course the squad started to sing along,

"I'm Caffeine ,I'm a bad dream,I'm a rad scene,I'm a tad mean,But I'm not afraid to take you out!" The all shouted as the bullhead started to slowly bank around the small walled village.

Ash looked out the door seeing the small village of Pleak, it was a typical walled in village surrounded by farm fields. Several brick and wood houses surrounded a large clock tower that he was told was also served as the villages meeting place. In all their where roughly two hundred residents inhabiting this out of the way village, as they swept in towards the east gate he could see a small congregation waiting at the east gate.

"Alright cut the music game time, this might be a cake walk but, we are on the clock," Cobalt said as the bullhead started to slow down. Ash braced himself grabbing onto of the hanging cargo straps as the bullhead banked sharply up slowing down. It came into a slow hover just a foot off the ground as dust billowed out around them, each member of the squad stepping out the door. Ash was the last one out along with Vermillion as the bullhead screamed up into the sky.

Ash panned his camera around behind him seeing the second bullhead hovering over a large flatbed truck, carefully positioning a large container slung under it. It landed with a clang on the flat bed as the bullhead pulled back, the cargo straps falling away settling down to land on the road. Turning back Ash saw Cobalt talking a tall older man wearing a pair of suspenders with a work shirt. Next to him was a short blond haired woman talking quickly,

"We were going to call you on the radio but you were already landing, I sent some of the deputies and town defenders to keep the area closed off until you arrived," The woman said as Ash quickly joined the group.

"Understood Mayor Quinn, we will call it in can someone provide us transport out their?" Cobalt asked as he sat his heavy pack on the ground.

"Yes we can, I will get some volunteers," Mayor Quinn responded as the squad started to pile their gear quickly on the ground.

"Hey what did I miss?" Ash asked as he shed his own heavy back pack looking over at Vermillion,

"Grimm attacked a cattle herder just down the road maybe five miles out, killed the cattle then ducked into some thick woods." Vermillion said as Ash walked over to Cobalt he hand pressed to his helmet.

_"Torch actual, this is Torch one eight come in over,"_ Cobalt said as Ash saw the squad start to gather around their leader.

_"Torch one eight this is Torch actual send your traffic"_ Came another voice as Ash tried to keep up.

_"At objective point Ember 6, local forces have reported grimm activity in the area break, locals are requesting elimination of small group over,"_ Cobalt said as the radio went silent for a moment.

_"Torch one eight, do you have sufficient forces available to contain threat over?"_ Ash saw Cobalt look up as Sergeant Campbell joined him. Ash was surprised to see that Campbell was younger than him, a fair looking man with purplish hair and pale complexion.

_"Affirmative Torch actual with combined units and local militia we have sufficient forces, over" _Cobalt said as there was another long pause over the radio.

_"Torch one eight, you are green light for mission Torch one eight you will have tactical control, Torch actual out,"_ Cobalt pulled his helmet off looking around at the assembled group.

"Well let's go pick a fight," Cobalt said as he began to outline a plan.

Ash jumped off the civilian truck quickly following along with Vermillion, he was a bit disappointed that Cobalt had assigned him to the center group. They were to say back from the majority of the fighting and act as a defensive center position. The plan was simple enough, the center group would hold while two other groups would flank to either side of where the Grimm where last seen.

Ash was doing his best to walk quietly in the heavy undergrowth, despite his best efforts he kept stepping on dried branches. Each crack he mad sounded like a boom in the quiet forest giving him a few discerning looks from the local militiamen. The small group came to their position with vermillion holding up a close fist, Ash watch as the group stopped then slowly spread out into a horizontal line.

Checking his camera he quickly panned around getting small glimpses of the nervous looking militia before kneeling down next to Vermillion.

"They look a bit spooked, heck I am spooked to be honest," Ash whispered as Vermillion looked over at him.

"Well they are city militia, they mainly defend their walls with the help of robots and wall defensives. Most of these men and women are famers during the day not use to fighting. Hell most of their equipment is second tier but it's what they have. Us leading them is a good experience they need the training," Vermillion whispered back as Ash scribbled down some notes taking a few more photos.

"Can I go talk to a few of them? Quietly at least?" He said as Vermillion gave him a slight nod,

"Yes but don't distract them too much, the other two groups are in position and fixing to advance," Vermillion said as Ash slowly moved off to the first militiaman.

"Hey, Ash Agama Vale news network, what's your name?" Ash whispered with a smile as the young man looked back at him giving him a sudden hand shake.

"My name is Riften, uhh I think its private Riften of the Pleak militia, we going to be on TV or something?" Riften asked as he sat their crouched behind a fallen tree.

"Might be, so what made you join the militia?" Ash whispered as the young man adjusted a dirty ball cap wiping some sweat from his brow.

"This is my home man, my family has been farming for generations here not liable to let some monster up and destroy it all. If I can help it," Riften said with a boyish grin as the radio crackled in Ash's ear.

_"Flanking units advance, center unit hold prepare for contact, all units cleared hot"_ Ash head Cobalt say as Vermillion whispered to the surrounding militia members.

"Get ready,"

Ash gave the young man a wave as he half crouched half walked back towards Vermillion, looking around seeing an easily climbable tree. Wanting to get more of the action on camera Ash carefully started to climb looking back to see Vermillion give me a quizzical look before looking back at the forest. After a few more moments Ash found a large steady branch that gave him a better view of the surrounding area, when a roar reverberated in the forest.

Ash thumbed the record button on his camera panning it quickly over to the far right as the sounds of gunfire stared to fill the air. All he could see was rustling with more roars and the steady staccato of gunfire erupting around them. The shock of the start of the fight was starting to wear off as more gun fire came from the left followed by a blinding explosion. The radio in his ear coming to life in a mixture of voices,

_"On your left open fire, don't let it get close!"_

_"I got a jam clearing it now,"_

_"Grenade out!"_

_"Grimm down on left side, their two more behind that tree"_

_"Lu's got them hose the whole area,"_

_"Center group two contacts are squirting your way"_

The last message snapped Ash back from his constant recording of the chaos ahead of them, he took in a sharp breath as he saw two dark shapes bounding for the line. Ash had seen photos of Ursa's before but never in real life. Yet now bounding for the small group of soldiers was the real life thing. The bearlike creature at least, nine feet tall with dark black fur and razor sharp white claws. White bone looking spikes jutted from its back, a white mask that covered its face. What scared Ash the most was the piercing red eyes of primal fury, which seemed to bore into his soul.

Ash started to shake a cry coming from his mouth. Before Ash could scream the group below him started to fire, their rounds shredding the vegetation in a deluge of hot lead. Ash steadied himself his hands shaking as he tried to capture the chaos on camera, the Ursa's plowed through the barrage. The sounds of the round impacting on their body's made Ash shutter as the pair of monsters reached the battle line. One slammed into one of the militiamen sending him flying into the air crashing down into a scrub tree.

The other lashed out with its claws narrowly missing Riften, but sent the young man sprawling back firing his rifle wildly up at the imposing creature. Ash had to duck as a few of the rounds suddenly struck above him causing him to let out a brief yell as he flatted against the large branch. The skirmish continued below him as he poked out looking down camera still in hand, just in time to see one of the Ursa's fall to a hail of gunfire.

Even as Ash saw the Ursa fall starting to flake away into nothingness, the tree suddenly shook as he looked down to see the Ursa pressing against the trunk. Ash let out another short shout as the grimm snorted looking up seeing him and lets out a roar climbing towards him. Its claws digging into the tree trunk sending bits of wood flying as it scrambled towards him.

_"Ash look out!"_ Vermillion's voice came in over the radio as Ash looked down to see the remaining Ursa clawing its way up the tree. Ash froze for a moment seeing the gaping maw as the beast cambered up the tree after him. Snapping out t of his moment of pure panic Ash looked around finding another branch to quickly climb on, his camera hanging around his neck. Ash heard more rifle fire below him a few of the rounds zipping by him with sharp cracks.

Ash glanced back to see the Ursa snapping under the weight of one branch only to lash out hanging onto another climbing closer. Seeing room was rapidly running out for him Ash looked around seeing an adjacent tree backing up just a bit getting a short running start. Gritting his teeth Ash leapt into the air arms outstretched trying to grab onto a free branch. To his surprise he managed to grab onto one feeling it bend with his weight before bobbing back up, turning back he shouted at the confused grimm,

"Ah screw you!" just as the words left his mouth he heard the creaking of the wood feeling it bowing down right before it snapped completely. Ash tumbled through the branches trying in vain to grab onto another as he bounced off a limb that went crashing down with him. He finally landed with a muffled thud on top of an over grown fern that cushioned his landing, dazed he crawled on his hands and knees into an opening.

Ash barely managed to get his head up in time to see the Ursa along with the tree getting cut to pieces by rifle fire. The Grimm died with a loud groan as it toppled end over end into the ground with a resounding crash of tree limbs. Staggering to his feet Ash blinked trying to get the haze from his eyes, tugging off his helmet as Vermillion came to his side.

"Damm, are you alright let me check you over," Vermillion said as Ash slowly sat on the ground with his assistance. Ash watched the creature as it started to slowly disintegrate the rush of adrenaline starting to fade away. Ash knew he was in shock but could not help but let out a loud laugh pounding a fist into the dirt as he looked over at Vermillion still nervously chuckling,

"I…I almost died hahah.." Vermillion just patted him on the arm trying to keep him still as he checked him over.

"Yes, you almost did just sit here for a moment ok," Vermillion said in his accented voice as the Pleak militiamen and women gathered around. Seeing the grimm disintegrating grim, one of the militiamen glanced his way.

"Hey can we get our picture around it before it goes away?"

When they returned to Pleak village later that afternoon they were greeted like they had all just won the grate war. People had actually lined the dirt road and streets of the small village cheering as they went by in the borrowed civilian trucks. Apparently the quickly snapped image of the militiamen and women Ash did for one of them had been sent ahead showing off their success.

Vermillion was still at his side along with another militia member the only other one that had been hurt in the skirmish. Even with a broken arm the young man was on his feet waving to the people of his village showing off the battered arm as a symbol of pride from the fight. Ash managed to get a few shots of this his battered but still working camera clicking away even as he groaned with some minor pain.

"Do you always get a hero's welcome when doing this for villages?" Ash asked as the convoy came to a slow stop as they began to dismount. The people of the village crowding around the militia members as the two separate squads gathered together in a loose bunch.

"Sometimes, more than often where given a thanks a pat on the shoulder and a quick send off. I guess we remind people to much of how dangerous the world can be. For them, it's a victory so let them have the glory," Vermillion said as they slowly assembled.

"Alright gather up, let the locals celebrate we still got work to do. Our CP or command post is going to be set up in the meeting hall. Torch actual told us good job, their running a bit behind in their operation seems we did get the easy duty from early reports." Cobalt said as they gathered around him.

"Sergeant Campbell how long to get the new bots up and the old ones out of sync" Cobalt asked as Campbell looked down at his arm mounted scroll.

"Say ten hours total to bring the old ones down, and replace with the new ones. I don't want to shut all the old bots down just in case. The new ones won't take long to install most are already pre-programed, that and we will do a full check of the wall for any issues. No worries where ready to pull an all-nighter," Campbell said as his squad nodded in agreement.

"Alright I want a fifty percent watch on the wall tonight, I'll get with the local militia commander to pick up who's has not partied too hard to help fill in. Reporter heard you took quite a fall I want you to go with Vermillion to the clinic to get fully checked out." Cobalt said as Ash gave a soft nod.

"Really I am alright few bumps maybe a bruise.." Ash said as Cobalt cut him off,

"No butts we are still going to be out here for a while, anyways you're not the one who is supposed to get hurt we are. Alright let's get set up and I will issue out watch assignments,"

With that the squad began to disperse as following Vermillion along as they gathered their heavy bags, trudging towards the city center around the revilers.

"Looks like the helmet worked as advertised," Vermillion said as he tapped the large dent on the left side of the helmet. Ash shrugged a bit as he inspected it as Vermillion was finishing up his examination, Ash was just relieved to have the heavy armor off.

"Why do they have a tendency to fail or something?" Ash asked as he put the helmet down pulling out his notepad again. Vermillion smirked a bit as he tapped the damaged helmet,

"The official line is this helmet is just as good as or better than all the other kingdoms, reality is it sucks. Cuts off your peripheral vision, the screens on the inside have a slight delay and the night vision kills your depth perception. Supply says the problem is fixed but, reputation still stands with front line units so most don't wear them. If they do we keep the visor up," Vermillion said with a shrug as he pulled a few things from his medical bag.

"You'd think the counsel with fix the problem already," Ash said as Vermillion pulled up on his shirt sleeve slapping a patch over a purplish bruise on his arm. Ash winced for a moment before the pain started to be dulled away by the patch as he slowly flexed his arm.

"That is not my place to say, their feel better? It will still be sore in the morning along for a few more days but that should help in the short term. Lucky your aura took most of the impacts, still yours's is not as trained as ours so rest up tonight," He said as he started to zip up his bag.

"Thanks, for the patch up that was kind of quick you trained to be a doctor or something?" Ash said as he stared to pull the armor back on.

"Actually yes I am a certified doctor bit of a family tradition family even has a good practice set up in Vale," Vermillion said as he started to slide his pack on.

"Well with all that, why come out here and do this. Sure you could have a less dangerous time taking splinters out of kid's thumbs than dodging grimm." Ash said as he got up slowly.

"True, but I was taught to help others out, for me sitting in a nice safe hospital was just not for me. Sure I helped people their but, I always felt the need to be doing more. Take here for instance, next few days I'll help out the local clinic for any ailments that the local doctor can't treat. I can order him in supplies that the counsel may of forgotten or just take the load off them for a bit," Vermillion said as they walked out into the cool night air.

"I see, so you actually do a lot more than just run around the kingdom fighting grimm huh?" Ash asked as he scribbled down more notes.

"Yes much more, the counsel takes care of these outlining villages but they still need our help from time to time. That and after my stent here in the military I'm going to go back to Vale and open up my own clinic. In fact I'll put you down as my first client seeing how the excellent care I just gave you," Vermillion said with a smile.

"Ok then deal doc,if I am fit to go think I'll get a few quotes from the still celebrating villagers," Ash said with a chuckle as Vermillion gave a nod.

Ash walked along the streets smiling at the small spectacle, an impromptu street dance complete with four piece band playing. Their where local food stalls opened up handing out food to passer's by, Ash noted that the town military where given hearty helpings. Even Ash was caught up by one of the local town's women getting a kiss on each cheek and a hearty hug as he snapped photos.

He was able to get a few responses from the town's people, overwhelmingly they were positive. As always their where a few dissenters, they usually ran along the lines of "We can take care of ourselves just like the pioneers," to "Seeing the military makes me anxious and we all know what the grimm attract to,". After a bit he managed to get the general conscious of the town, "where glad you're here but don't stay too long"

Ash just shrugged rubbing his head at this revelation as he heard Aero suddenly yell out over the clamor of the crowd,

"Hey reporter come here help me out!" Ash looked up to see aero rifle slung over his back carrying two large baskets in each hand. Ash ran over to relieve him of one basket smelling the fresh scents of food coming from the lid, peeking inside to see several foil wrapped meals.

"Local cook thanking us for today, come on the gear heads got theirs already. I'm running these up to everyone patrolling on the wall, also check this out" Aero explained as he opened a bulging pouch on his hip. Ash could see the top of a glass bottle reaching over pulling it out seeing the label letting out a low whistle,

"Schnee 66? That is one expensive bottle of liquor hey you're not going to drink this on duty are you?" Ash said as they walked down the quieter streets towards the wall.

"No! No that would get me canned in a heartbeat, that's for after where out of this berg an off duty. Celebration when mission accomplished rolls across our scrolls," Aero said with a laugh as he took it from Ash stuffing it back into his pouch.

"Ah I see, where did you get that? I mean hell I can only afford a glass if I get overtime," Ash remarked as Aero punched in a code on the wall an elevator door sliding open.

"Did a little bit of swooning of said cook's daughter, then only payed half price for it. It's all in the way you case a place secret to negotiating," He said with a laugh as Ash set the food down as the elevator hummed its way up.

"Salesman before you became a solider?" Ash asked pulling his notebook back out as Aero looked down and laugh.

"So mean now huh? It's already gotten around the squads your chatting up what we use to do or why where here. I was just waiting my turn," Aero said with his own laugh leaning against the elevator wall.

"Already huh, well seeing how you're here," Ash smile with a wave of his pen as Aero looked him over,

"Not sales man more con man, street punk, rob you of your lien and leave you in the street. Yea see parents skipped town on me and my younger brother Blue, we got tossed into an orphanage. My brother went the straight and narrow me I just couldn't get my act together," Aero said as the elevator began to slow down the door opening. Aero picked up the basket half stepping out keeping the door open as he leaned against it.

"Oh wow I see, you still see your brother and if you got a record? Then how did they let you in the military?" Ash asked as he picked his basket up and stepped through onto the walls battlements.

"Naw we kind of split up when we got older, might have been for the best. As for my record well, when I was old enough joined this group of thugs the real hard core ones not the small stuff I was doing. They slapped a pistol in my hand and we went to knock over a small bank in the upper class district. Everything went to plan except one of the guys wanted to kill the clerk because his mask slipped off, I..I couldn't bring myself to let it happen. So I turned on the gang, for all my troubles saving that guy I got a bullet in my arm and cuffs on my wrist," Aero said with a sigh as they walked towards the first tower post.

"So they bring me up before the judge and are ready to throw the book at me there was talk about exile jail you name it. Then the judge sees what I did at the last moment, then gave me a choice go into the Vale military forces or a nice cell was waiting for me. As you can see I took the military route, thought maybe I just would get in for a week or two then skip out." He said as he took in a deep breath of the cool night air stopping looking up at the sky.

"But," Ash said as he adjusted the basket in his hands trying to keep writing as Aero looked back at him.

"I liked it, got a cool uniform, a clear goal of what I was going to do you know focused me. After a while I saw it as a second chance to do something good with my life. Been in almost what five, six years now heck after my first four year I signed back up. So here I am, and the cool uniform gets me laid a lot," Aero said with a smirk as he kept walking. Ash just shook his head as he followed along going around the large defensive wall handing out meals to the on guard soldiers.

End part 2 to be concluded in part 3


	8. Chapter 8 Why we Fight part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any related properties please don't sue me! Now if you want to use what I put in go for it!

_"__The patriot volunteer, fighting for country and his rights, makes the most reliable soldier on earth."_

_Stonewall Jackson_

A RWBY universe story

The 8th squad: Why we fight

Part 3

By

"doomtrooper83"

Ash came to his final stop along the wall, one of the four defensive towers that ringed the city slowly opening the door and stepping inside. He stood their dumbstruck for a moment seeing a heavy quad barreled cannon inside, he had heard for years about wall defensives but never saw one before.

A squawk from a radio shook him out of his amazement as he came around the gun he found Cyan set up on a small table. She was scrawling something on her scroll and looking out of one of the firing slits into the darkened fields beyond. Sitting on the table was a small antennae dish leading down into a square shaped smaller backpack. Ash could see she was engrossed in her work and cleared his throat causing the young woman to jump.

"Hey don't sneak up on me!" Cyan grumbled as Ash handed her the covered plate.

"Peace offering then?" He said as Cyan opened it up looking down at the warm food with a smile,

"Alright most is forgiven, you looking for the boss or going to run some questions by me?" She said as she set the food down on the table starting to dig in.

"I thought you said you where the camera shy one?" he said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Family issues, let's leave it at that but, your asking everyone so why not. I have a feeling you will get it out of me one way or another," Cyan said with a mouthful of food as she adjusted something on her scroll.

Ash gave a little shrug pulling out his note pad and camera sitting down next to her, pulling out his own plate of food to eat. After a few moments of contemplation and seeing Cyan working on her scroll he asked,

"So..how bad do family problems have to be to have to join the military?"

"Bad enough that I haven't seen my mother in a year that I was tired of accepting the other family's help when I found out they pulled strings. I want to earn my way in life, not rely on money tainted with lies," She bluntly said as she finished up her meal.

"That's a hell of a personal motivation, anything more to it now?" Ash said as he picked up her empty plates tossing them back into the carrier.

"Yea there is, the squad..where kind of like family. I might have only know them for a year, just that's how we treat each other. Even when we are off duty we still pal around, you know they even got into a bar.." Cyan started to say as there was a sudden beeping on her scroll.

A sudden seriousness came over Cyan's face as she tapped on her scroll turning the volume up on her radio set,

_"Flash! Flash! Flash! Torch Actual this is Sword two five priority message, break. Encounter stiff resistance in Mertinall planes area requesting immediate assistance over," _A voice on the brink of panic cut in.

_"Sword two five this is Torch Actual, calm down confirm gird reference for QRF support over"_

_"We are at, fuck…"_ The sound of sudden gunfire followed by explosions echoed from the receiver in the room as Ash scrambled to write.

_"Sword two five we have your IFF at grid reference five j t, one, two, eight, fiver seven niner,,come in over," _

_"Roger grid reference confirmed send casevac and QRF, nine line to follow break, large grimm swarm heading south by south west unable to get heading at this time, over"_

_"Torch actual this is Sword two seven troops in contact, break.."_ A new voice suddenly joined in on the radio as Ash looked over at Cyan. Another one shortly followed,

_"Sword Actual, Sword two nine troops in contact, priority need artillery support just outside of Viskaw village break it's a hornets nest down here!,"_

Several other radio calls came in a quick succession each one telling another side of a large grimm horde that appeared from the forests. It was a mass confusion for a few moments as the units kept calling in, Ash quickly scribbling down notes as Cyan worked her scroll.

_"Torch Actual to all Sword and Torch units break, we are re-tasking all available assets to your locations stand by your tach three channels for on call air and arty support," _Ash could recognized the voice of Lieutenant Sterling Tanner as the traffic started to die down.

"Shit oh shit," Cyan said as Ash watched her tapping rapidly on her scroll pulling up a map of the area that showed large red and blue icons. Ash watched as she zoomed into the area where the battle was ongoing,

"That's all at the north end of the operation, if their shifting all the assets that way where going to be out her on our own. All we will have is Torch one five just north of us at Kendell village," Cyan said as she tapped on the scroll.

"So, it's really back up north, guess we got the easy job like they said but what happens if we get into trouble down here?" Ash asked as Cyan looked at him.

"Where on our own, Cobalt needs to hear this," Cyan said as she quickly pulled her helmet back on talking into it.

"Crap he is not picking up, might be getting a nap in at the Command post, come on lets go," She said as she gathered her things.

The command post was quiet when Ash and Cyan burst through the door, in the large meeting hall several cots with a few desks set up. On each one where the various squad member's gear, a few of them where getting a quick nap before heading back out on watch.

"Where is the boss?" Cyan said as she ran over shaking Ash shook one of the sleeping soldiers awake quickly asking him where Cobalt was. She got a vague wave at the restroom and a curse before the solider rolled back over to sleep.

Cyan started towards the door but stopped short of it,

"What's wrong? "Ash asked as he walked up next to her, seeing Cyan with an alight tinge to her cheeks,

"It's a men's room.." She said as she gave Ash a wave, taking a moment to get her meaning he quickly went inside.

As he opened the door he found Cobalt bent over one of the sinks gripping the sides of it, Ash watched as he swayed bit standing up straight. As Cobalt turned towards him Ash could see a few droplets of blood leaking from both of his nostrils,

"Sorry..umm you alright? Theirs blood coming from your nose," Ash said as he saw Cobalt pull a few paper towels from a dispenser wiping at his nose.

"Yea …yea just fine, just the altitude happens to me sometimes, what's up?" Cobalt said as Ash could see a tremor in his right hand as he threw the paper away missing the basket.

"I uhh..Cyan needs you outside its urgent," Ash said as Cobalt nodded picking up his rifle and helmet walking out with Ash. Once outside Cyan quickly explained what had been transmitted over the radio, evening tuning in so Cobalt could hear the battle reports. Ash could see Cobalt mulling things over in his mind,

"All we can do is sit and wait at the moment, no other units down here have had any contacts yet. We will send a message over to Torch one five, their exposed big time at the top of that ridge. It's just a mining camp that barely has walls set up," Cobalt said as Cyan started to work the radio.

"So all the fighting is up their so where safe right?" Ash asked as Cobalt looked back at him giving a shrug.

"Hard to tell the Grimm are weird to say the least, order ones are smarter don't attack in big packs like what's going on. Then again the mission up their might of turned into a search and destroy, would explain the movement," Cobalt said as he rubbed his chin sitting down on a cot.

"Message sent and one five say's they will fall back here if they run or see something big heading their way," Cyan said as Cobalt nodded as Ash jotted down notes.

"So what's next?" Ash asked as Cobalt patted the cot under him,

"You should get some sleep, I am going to go rotate a few off post and have everyone get at least four or five hours sleep. Even the engineers just in case something pops up," Cobalt said as he rose back up pulling his helmet back on. Cyan rose to join him as Cobalt put a hand on her shoulder gently pushing her back onto the cot,

"Nope you as well, get the town militia radioman to operate it you need your rest as well," Cobalt said as Cyan just nodded. Ash watched as Cobalt turned to leave thinking for a moment,

"Hey when are you going to get sleep?" Ash asked as Cobalt waved back to him,

"I'll work in a nap when I can," Cobalt replied as he stepped out into the night air.

Ash was jostled awake the next morning seeing Lu quickly picking up his gear, snorting loudly Ash slowly got up seeing Lu running for the door,

"Hey what's going on?" Ash said as he quickly stuffed himself into his pants and boots as the large man turned back towards him,

"Bad stuff, One five had contact north of us then booked it down here," Lu said as Ash quickly scrambled to gather his gear. Following him out into the morning sun Ash did his best to keep pace with Lu as they quickly made their way to the north gate. A small crowd of early morning famers had started to gather as Ash could see two civilian style trucks with "Ester Mining Inc." painted on the sides. Just behind them was a large six wheeled armored vehicle with the Vale emblem on the front and sides, a pair of hand axes with a reef under it. In the back where a small group of miners who were quickly jumping out, a few of them carrying stretchers.

Ash saw the wounded men were being placed on the ground as Vermillion checked them over quickly giving aid. They were quickly taken to the local clinic with Vermillion along with another solider trotting alongside, Ash finally saw Cobalt along with Mayor Quinn.

"Mayor Quinn we don't' know the situation from what they are telling me it was a large group of Grimm, we can't let the famers out until we know the full situation," Cobalt said as the mayor looked over at the wounded men.

"Alright I will recall everyone, do you think their heading our way?" Quinn asked with the sound of worry in her voice as the crowd of people slowly dissipated.

"I will find out, but you should get your people prepared to enter the town shelter just in case. Excuse me I got a call from our headquarters unit," He replied as his hand suddenly went up to his helmet. Cobalt walked away from the mayor being joined by Cyan, Ash trotting up beside him as Cobalt pulled his scroll out. On the screen was a woman with short amber hair that sloped forward, showing off the sharp angles of her face. She had a pair of dark blue eyes framed by silver rimmed glasses, she was dressed in combat gear with a pair of bars over the name A. Jade.

"Captain Jade, I was expecting normal radio traffic not a direct message ma'am things that bad?" Cobalt said as Ash watched on.

"Yes they are Cobalt, our sweep was successful too successful. The Grimm hordes we were flushing out, have converged into one massive group. Where currently fighting what remains of one group to the north, but I'm afraid another is heading your direction," Jade said as Ash could see Cobalt visibly stiffen.

"T..their heading for us?" Ash croaked out as Cobalt waved him off looking back at his scroll.

"Understood, how many are we facing here captain?" Cobalt said in a business like tone as the picture on the scroll changed. Ash managed to look over seeing the backside of the Grimm hoard heading down a valley, he stopped counting at fifty.

"We..predict the size will be at least five to six hundred, that's mixed ground Grim we spotted a nevermore flying above them. The outer most of the group is more likely the ones who engaged one five this morning," She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Understood, if they are heading here how long do you think we have and when is help coming," Cobalt said as Ash looked over his shoulder seeing Jades face turn grim.

"You should have roughly four hours until they reach your area, if they haven't dispersed. Help..where roughly four and a half hours away at full speed, that includes air support. They will be launched as soon as we are in range," She said as Cobalt looked around letting out a long breath.

"Understood we hold for half an hour or so, I'll inform the local militia captains and prepare for the defense of the town." He said as Ash watched him looking hard at the screen.

"Cobalt..I know where asking a lot just hold on, I am sending you a defense plan modify it as you see fit. Keep me apprised of the situation," Jade said as Cobalt just nodded as the screen went dark.

"T…that's a lot of them..villages like this have held out before right? I mean the wall and its defensives around Vale," Ash started to say as Cobalt cut him off.

"Are a hell of a lot better then what we got, but where going to work with it. Where going to hold this town even if it's to the last man, come on we got to get these people ready," Cobalt said as Cyan walked alongside him. Ash turned around looking at the farm fields beyond seeing people starting to come back in, just before the heavy north gate clanged shut with a resounding echo.

Ash was torn between getting the story and his own general safety as he helped guide some civilians to the emergency bunker. In the short time the small village had gathered together in an orderly line heading into the emergency bunker, just under the main hall. Ash did his best to keep his mind on his job getting everything in photos and in video as the civilians walked past. Soon the only ones that would be left above ground would be the regular soldiers and the town militia.

Cobalt had given him the option to go into the bunker along with the civilians, Ash still had yet to decided but, time for that was soon running out. As Ash kept filming Cobalt approached him,

"Another few minutes the civilians will all be in, I need to know your decision," Cobalt said to him as Ash let his camera hang around his neck. Before he could reply an elderly man walked up to them, he was clad in a long sleeved brown top with black pants. Over this he wore a slightly rusted set of plate armor, a long sword in a scabbard at his side, he stood tall like a man of younger days as he saluted.

Cobalt seemed to be caught off guard by the old man's sudden appearance and saluted back,

"I..sir what can I do for you?" Cobalt said as they both dropped the salute the hold man putting his hands on his hips.

"My name is Bross Rendell, I fought in the grate war for the freedom of Remnant. I have in my years fought both man and Grimm, now it seems my sword is needed again to defend my hometown. Please allow me to take up arms in our hour of need," Bross said with a slight bow of his head even from where Ash was standing he could see the old man laboring under the armor.

Cobalt let out a soft breath of air looking the Bross over then looking over to Ash, Ash could only shrug in reply as Cobalt began to speak,

"Bross I..we could. I could use a man down at the bunker doors, someone to hold off the grimm just in case we fail."

Bross slowly came back up from his bow a smile on the old man's face as he clapped Cobalt's shoulder,

"You are a good lad, for humoring an old man. I shall be there," Bross said as he slowly joined the last of the citizens heading into the building. Ash slowly walked over to Cobalt with a confused look on his face,

"W..why did you do that? I mean he can't possibly," Ash said as Cobalt looked at him leaning back looking up at the sky for a moment.

"That man is a warrior, has been his whole life most likely. There's a certain pride you have after all that time, now even in his old age he still wants to fight. The mind and heart are willing but, the body is not yet still he is going to try. Who am I to tell him no?" Cobalt said as one of the village militiamen waved.

"That's the last of them sir do we close it up?" The militiaman asked as Cobalt looked over to Ash. It was in that moment Ash felt a bit ashamed of himself, a man twice his age was willing to go a fight. Ash hesitated for a moment then shook his head,

"I can't guarantee your safety and I will put you to work if you stay," Cobalt said as Ash took one last look at the building. Biting his bottom lip Ash shook his head again,

"I..I"ll stay I got a story to cover, no good covering it in a bunker." Cobalt looked back towards the militiaman giving a thumbs up. Ash watched as the militiaman tapped his scroll an alarm sounding for a moment quickly followed by a loud thud as the emergency bunker was sealed.

"Alright then, come on we are meeting at the armory for the briefing," Cobalt said as he started to stride away Ash quickly following.

Ash panned his camera around the assembled group of regular vale soldiers and village volunteer militia, their where in a semi-circle looking towards Cobalt. Ash had last counted the defenders at a grand total of eighty three men and women were going to defend two miles of wall. Ash did the math in his head after hearing how many Grimm where on the way, they were going to be outnumbered nine to one.

The militia men and women where dressed in a variety of clothing most had the official light green pocketed fatigues of vale militia groups. Others where in their street clothing with a green bandana tied to their arm over a set of well-kept armor. Most just had a helmet and a chest piece for protection a scant few had the full set of knock off Atlas military armor a generation or two back.

Looking at the group Ash was starting to regret not going into the bunker now, Cobalt and his squad where up front as the group suddenly quieted down.

"Alright you all know the situation, now here is what we are going to do about are going to man the defensive walls and push the Grimm back. The defense tower gunners will fire first, try to thin their numbers down as best you can." Cobalt began as he pointed out to some of the militia, each on giving a nod in return.

"When they get below the defilade of the guns, that's where we come in. Each of your squads are going to be assigned a sector of fire, you will have help from the ak two hundreds and some of the left over one thirty's as well. The bots should hopefully make up for our lack in numbers, but don't rely on them." Cobalt pointed towards a few rows of the new Atlas bots marching towards the wall.

"Now I have Sergeant Campbell along with some of his engineers placing explosives outside of the city walls. Squad leaders will be given the activation codes for your sector, when the Grimm get into the kill box detonate should slow a charge down. Lastly look at your scrolls I had everyone construct a secondary defensive line just in case you get overwhelmed." Cobalt continued as he held his scroll up as someone from the group shouted.

"That's inside the wall, what about the houses?" Cobalt looked up and gave a wave his face suddenly turning hard.

"Yes it is, would you rather destroy a house to rebuild it later on or dead. I understand these are your homes, you're reluctant to destroy them in the event you get over whelmed. This is just the situation we are facing, make sure to fall back in an orderly manner so the overall defense can adjust properly." Cobalt responded as their where a few grumbles from the militia units. To Ash, Cobalt seem to look the crowd over as they quieted back down,

"Casualty collection point is right here at the armory next to the bunker, go ahead and designate your stretcher bearers. Any questions? Alright you have your assignments link your aura monitors to your squad leaders and squad leaders to me, let's get to it," Cobalt finished as Ash watched the militia members file to along a line of tables picking up gear.

Ash could not help feel a bit let down, he remembered in history classes that the grate leaders would give speeches to the men before stepping off into battle. Instead it was just what it was here is the situation, here is what we are going to do to fix it. Ash quickly moved over to Cobalt as he was giving orders out to his own squad,

"Cyan you're in the tower, as soon as artillery support is in range start calling it in. Look I want all of you spread out among these guys on our section of the wall. We got more experience and will help boost their confidence," Cobalt said to his group as Cyan jogged away.

"W..where do you want me?" Ash said as Cobalt turned to look at him pointing towards the end of the line of tables.

"You're going to run ammo, someone calls for it you go to it. You're also getting a rifle no exceptions, squad get to it. Ash follow me," He said as the squad quickly dispersed Ash trotting along behind Cobalt.

Cobalt waved a militiawoman over to pull a shorter than normal rifle out of a heavy crate. Getting further ahead of the line where several metal boxes stuffed with dust powered ammunition wrapped in cloth bandoleers. Ash looked around at the line of village defenders, worried faces and anxious glances greeted his view.

"Hey don't you think they're a bit nervous, I mean they don't sound too happy about the possibility of blowing up their own town," Ash said as Cobalt stopped for a moment seeming to be in thought.

"Yea I have thought about it but, what more is there to say? We either fight like hell or where going to die out here," Cobalt responded taking a deep breath.

"They might just need something, to remind them of what their fighting for. I'm scared as hell to be honest about all this," Ash said back as Cobalt looked back at the long line of village defenders. Cobalt went back to reaching boxes as Ash saw another table none of the soldiers or militia members where stopping by. Their onto where dozens of old post war long and short swords in slightly rusted scabbards, looking down Ash hefted one into his hand.

"Its old school man, no one uses those but huntsmen and huntresses just leave it behind it won't help." One of the town militiamen said as he walked by. Ash was about to discard the weapon when Cobalt appeared at his side sitting the spare rifle down on the table. Ash watched as he rummaged through the pile finding a long sword that to Ash seemed less neglected that its counter parts.

Stepping back from the table Ash watched as Cobalt tied the sword to his left him, tightening the old leather belt tight around his waist. He seemed to draw in a breath and with a practiced motion pulled the sword free from the sheath without a sound. Cobalt started to slash at the air twisting and turning in well-practiced strikes, pulling his eyes away from Cobalt Ash could see several of the town militia stopped to watch him. Cobalt stopped holding the sword vertically before him,

"The sword, there is a grate burden in taking up the sword in the defense of others. It's a burden that many will never understand, it will be with you long after you set it down. You pick it up for a reason, each and every one of us does. It's that reason it's the reason why each of us fights, you their..what are you fighting for?" Cobalt said as he pointed the sword to one of the militiamen.

Ash saw the young man straighten up a bit,

"This is my home, lived here all my life I'll be dammed if I am going to let the grimm take it," the man responded as Cobalt pointed the sword to another.

"Those fields to the west, they have been in my family for two generations,"

"This is our lands not the grimms!"

Ash watched as he pointed to another when there was a sudden sound of gunfire coming from the west followed by a loud explosion. Ash stiffened as Cobalt ran over to the table picking up the spare rifle, his hand pressed into the side of his radio headset.

"It's Sergeant Campbell, they just encountered a small group get to your locations! Ash pick up some of those bandoliers and that box with a strap," Cobalt ordered as Ash quickly complied grunting under the weight of the ammo. Ash saw the sudden rush as squads and people broke up each running through the streets towards the walls emergency stairs.

Grunting himself Ash did his best to keep pace with Cobalt and the mixed squad soldiers, he watched as members of Cobalt's squad broke off at intervals. Each one heading off to different parts of the wall with village militia members without a word. Struggling under the weight of the ammo and his camera in hand Ash did his best to get all the action as he mounted the stairs.

Rounding the top of the battlement's stairs some sixty feet up Ash panted hard as he watched the soldiers take up position along the wall. Ash could hear a loud grinding sound as he watched one of the defense towers lock into place, the large four barreled gun emplacement rotating towards the open field. Ash panned his camera around to the field looking though his screen the reality of the situation finally hit him.

The mass of Grimm stretched across the horizon even from this distance he could pick out each one of their bouncing figures. Zooming in with his camera he could see the mixed mass of Grimm, containing everything from his childhood nightmares about them. Ursa's, beowolfs, and jumping creeps headed the pack, an annoyed deathstalker bashed a boarbatusk out of the way as they charged forward. Flying just behind and above the mass a pair of Nevermore's cried out for blood that rose above the clamber of it all.

Ash began to shake suddenly ducking down the firing port of the open air wall clutching his camera to his chest. Ideas rushed through his head of dropping the ammo making a sprint for the bunker, anything to get away from the wall and what is coming. Sudden pain blossomed across his legs as Ash snapped out of his train of thought seeing a rifle across his lap. Looking up Cobalt met Ash's gaze,

"In the next ten minutes, a lot of people could die. You got a chance to change that." Cobalt said as he took his position back up on the wall. Ash stopped for a moment feeling the weight of the gun grabbing it slowly raising up taking up a spot next to Cobalt. A slight tremor in his hands he remembered the short training he had taken flicking the safety off the rifle pressing it to his shoulder.

"T…this is going to a hell of a fight isn't it?" Ash said as the loud booms of the wall's defense guns started to fire sending long range shells crashing into the mass of Grimm.

"Yes it is," Cobalt calmly said as he pulled his helmet on pressing a hand to the side of it,

_"Torch actual, this is torch one eight, troops in contact,"_ Ash heard Cobalt say over the radio just before he fired his rifle.

Ash joined in the heavy fusillade of rifle fire that came from the wall, he watched blinking his eyes from the blasts of his muzzle as grimm where scythed down. Despite the damage others crawled over the wounded and quickly disappearing grimm to charge at the wall. The heavy cannon on the wall fired without stop sending geysers of dirt and grimm parts into the air yet the tide still kept coming.

Ash was pulling the trigger on his rifle until it stopped suddenly fumbling with the magazine release he was suddenly buffed by a sudden explosion. Looking up a line of fire erupted from the field, the command detonated mines leaving a trench line in the middle of the field. Dust, fire and disintegrating Grimm bodies obscured the once pristine field only to get blown aside from a low pass of a nevermore. Ash managed to reload his rifle as the nevermore came swooshing down from overhead bypassing the wall heading into the small village.

"They're at the wall! Shoot downward grenades use them!" Cobalt shouted as Ash felt the wall rumble looking over the lip at the press of Grimm slamming into it. The Grimm started to spread out along the wall like an oil slick of death, clambering up the sheer face after them. Ash stuck his rifle over the lip firing blindly down, from the corner of his eye he saw Cobalt toss a black grenade over the lip.

_"Everyone back!"_ Ash heard someone yell over the radio ducking back a sudden rush of fire came flooding by singeing the lip of the rifle slit black. Risking a peek over Ash saw that the grimm had been pressed back just temporarily already more staring to attempt the climb.

"Fuck my scroll, landed too hard on it," Ash heard Cobalt say as he looked up seeing the squad leader tossing his damaged scroll to the ground. Quickly pulling his out of his pocket he pressed it into Cobalt's hands,

"Thanks let me reset it," Ash heard Cobalt say despite the deafening ringing in his ears Asha sudden yell down the wall getting his attention.

Looking down the line a beowolf had reached the crest of the wall a pair of militiamen where furiously trying to fight it off. Ash watched in horror as one of the militiamen when down after a slash across his chest pierced through his armor, the other militiaman blasting the beowolf in the backside.

Cobalt glanced as well between shots looking back at Ash,

"Leave two bandoleers here, go help them with as a stretcher bearer stay on your radio too alright!" Ash quickly nodded slinging the rifle around his shoulder as he dropped the ammo. Rushing along the backside of the firing soldiers Ash slid to a stop seeing another solider pulling a large stretcher out of a backpack.

Another man with green and red crossed armband as busily pressing bandages into the wounded soldiers chest,

"I'm here to help," Ash said quickly as the man nodded grabbing the front of the stretcher Ash quickly grabbing the other end. Heaving the stretcher up they quickly made they way down the stairs into the city streets trotting at a fast pace. The man on the stretcher groaned with each step they took down the cobblestone road as gunfire resounded through the streets. The radio was alive with reports as Ash tried to keep up,

_"East side we got contact as well engaging,"_

_"West side heavy contact!"_

_"Missile away on target one nevermore!"_

_"South side light contact we are holding,"_

A twin clap of explosions lit the morning sky up suddenly followed by the cawing cry of a nevermore, as they rounded the corner. The monstrous bird was tumbling end over end out of the sky only too suddenly right itself midair flapping away. They ran harder across an open section of the village road ducking inside the open doors of the casualty collection point. Ash half collapsed from the heavy exertion as Vermillion suddenly took up the stretcher pointing to a bed,

"Over their quickly, I have to work on this man their will be more soon," Vermillion said as they lifted the man onto the bed Vermillion quickly getting to work with a pair of nurses.

"Thanks buddy, I got to get back," The militiaman medic said as Ash nodded watching him walk out the door snapping a quick photo. Staggering outside Ash pressed himself against the wall hearing more gunfire from the walls and the heavy defense guns till roaring. Looking down at his camera Ash pulled a roll of stick tape from his small bag, jury-rigging the camera to his helmet pressing the record button.

Looking down at the lens he took in a deep breath as he pulled the helmet back on,

"Ash Agama, Vale news network I'm at the battle of Pleak village. I am assisting the Vale military forces along with Pleak militia, here goes," Ash said as he ran over to the still piled up ammo bandoleers scooping up more. Seeing a larger ammo can with a strap he picked it up as well grunting under the weight as his radio crackled in his helmet.

_"This is the east wall requesting ammo all ranges,"_ Ash heard over the radio recognizing Aero's voice as he quickly tapped on his scroll.

_"This is Ash I am on my way,"_ He said as he started to run again feeling the ammo bouncing against his chest and back. Jogging down the short winding streets Ash heard the nevermore crying out yet again, searching his body Ash cursed loudly,

"Lost my fucking rifle," gritting his teeth he charged on ahead towards the east wall.

Stumbling up the stairs Aero met Ash at the top of the wall quickly pulling bandoliers from his body,

"Pass these out quick!" Aero yelled as Ash nodded panting hard feeling sweat dripping from his body. Walking down the line of firing soldiers Ash dumped ammo bandoliers at their feet, tripping over some loose shell casings every few feet. The staccato of firing kept going as Ash peered over seeing the wall of Grimm falling with each sound, the slowly disappearing bodies were starting to form a mound just a few feet shy from the wall.

"Grenade out!" A militiaman yelled as Ash looked up only to see the man fumble the toss the grenade dropping to the parapet. Ash froze seeing the grenade drop a scant few feet away, eyes wide Ash suddenly saw a faunus woman with a monkey like tail snatched it up. Using her tail she tossed it over the side barely getting her body back before it exploded. Her tail on the other hand was not so lucky, she cried out pulling back her blackened tail gritting her teeth getting back to her firing slit.

Ash wanted to stop and ask if she needed help but others down the line where waving at him for ammo as he passed by the thrower he heard him yell,

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" as he went back to shooting. Ash rushed past them dropping off more ammo down the line seeing a sudden shadow fall over them. Twisting his head back Ash saw the nevermore sweeping down towards them flapping its wings sending a hail of feather like quills slamming into the wall. Ash threw himself flat on the parapet as one of the quills slammed around him and several others as the nevermore flew past. Struggling to get back up Ash felt a hand on his back suddenly lifting him upright, It was Lu the heavy gunner face blackened with burnt dust powder.

"Close one huh?" Lu said with a smile as he pulled the heavy ammo box from Ash's shoulder. Ash could only nod slightly realizing how close to death he just came twice now on the wall.

_"This is Campbell on the west wall we are being overrun, we are falling back to secondary location bots are covering our retreat. We need ammo, assistance and have walking wounded heading in!"_ Ash heard over the radio getting his senses back together.

"I got to go," Ash sad as Lu nodded resuming to fire over the wall as Ash scrambled back towards the stairs Aero meeting him once again.

"Lu I am going with Ash, their going to need help you got this?" Aero suddenly yelled over the gunfire and explosion Ash saw Lu giving them a wave as they scrambled down the stairs.

Running back down the winding streets with Aero just in front of him Ash felt like he was about to puke from the excretion. Biting back down the bile he felt rising up Aero suddenly threw up a hand as they pressed themselves against a building wall. Another explosion resounded over head as the nevermore cried out once more, the heavy shadow zipping by them.

"Shit missile team keeps missing, just take that damn thing down already," Aero said as they resumed their run. They kept to the smaller side streets as best they could but the last leg had a wide open plaza separating them from the armory, they stopped for a moment to scan the sky.

"Clear let's go!" Aero said as they started their dash, where half way across with the nevermore cried out again. Looking up Ash could see the nevermore sweeping down wards them beak open flexing its massive wings sending more of the needle like quills toward them. Darting to each side Ash dove yet again to the ground as the quills slammed into the cobblestone where they were standing. Getting back up Ash turned to see Aero firing up into the air after the flying grimm.

"Come on lets go," Ash yelled as he resumed his run Aero just waving at him,

"It's got a bead on us, I'll cover you get to the ammo and I'll catch up," Aero yelled back as Ash kept running hearing the sounds of Aero's rifle firing behind him.

Ash had made it to the ammo pile seeing other runners grabbing their loads and running to their perspective areas. Glancing towards the casualty collection point Ash saw more of the defenders being carried in a few of them limping out using their rifles as crutches. One of the wounded militiamen saw Ash and waved,

"West wall is that way, tell them where setting up a defense here just in case," the wounded man said as Ash nodded rushing down the street. In a few moments Ash was at the secondary lines, the streets had wooden crates and over turned vehicles with soldiers firing over them. Close to the middle of the street Ash watched as a group of Atlesian Knight two hundreds fought hand to hand with the grimm. Ash spotted Sergeant Campbell a bloody streak down his right arm holding a pistol taking carful aimed shots down the street.

"Campbell I got the ammo," Ash said quickly as Campbell nodded with his head towards a line of buildings.

"In those buildings, we don't have long back up is almost here. Throw green smoke to mark your locations," Campbell yelled as Ash dumped off a few bandoliers rushing towards the small buildings. Down the line Ash watched a green plumes of smoke started to rise up into the air, dropping off ammo to each set of soldiers on the street and fighting from the buildings as he ran.

Ash panted as he ran up a small flight of stairs the building one of the residences homes now turned into a fighting position. The windows were broken out, a couch had been upturned for a firing rest the floor littered with spent shell casings as militiamen and women fired. Ash dropped the ammo as his radio lit up,

_"Flash flash flash! All units combat air support and ship born artillery are in range brace for barrage. Hammer fin squad everything west of green smoke is hostile!" _ Ash knew it was the voice of Cyan calling in the support. Rushing to the window Ash saw a line of houses close to the wall suddenly go up in a series of explosions, sending grimm flying in each direction. Looking up into the sky Ash saw rows of armed bullhead gunships rushing down under mounted guns firing, lines of missiles streaking earthward.

Explosions rocked the building as the bullheads came in one after another settling into a hovering pattern just above them. The heavy guns firing the loud clink of shell casings hitting the roof sounded like rain to Ash. The Grimm began to get cut down one after another along with the buildings and parts of the defensive wall, it was all over in a few moments. Ash just blinked seeing the destruction before him the dust still up in the air as the bullheads circled like the birds of prey they were.

Still half deaf from the explosions and gunfire Ash heard the ragged yelling of the militia and soldiers around him as he got back street side. Joining Campbell back behind the barricade a medic tending to his arm,

"Where clear…their getting the rest on the other sides even took down that bloody nevermore, hey where the other guy is?" Campbell said as Ash just nodded finally just collapsing to his knees on the street.

Ash though for a moment remembering Aero,

"S..shit I..I'll go look for him alright I lost my scroll," Ash said as he got up despite the pain in his legs running back down the street as the radio calls went out for the missing man.

Ash ran franticly back through the streets retracing his steps as best he could as the on call artillery screamed overhead landing with resounding booms. Ash found the nevermore first, the large raven black bird already starting to flake away into nothingness as it laid in the destroyed building. As Ash rounded the corner into the large cobblestone street he found Aero, three of the nevermore's feather points had him pinned to the ground. Ash saw the solider vainly trying to pull the large feathers from his body.

"Shit ,shit!" Ash yelled as he quickly ran over to him franticly trying to get on the radio. Ash slid to a stop besides the man finally pulling the frequency up,

"I umm man down man down he's hurt bad..where..where near the central plaza just just uhh south of of the clock tower. I need a medic!" Ash yelled into the radio before dropping it to the ground. The huge feathers that where flung at them had pierced through Aero's body in his abdomen, shoulder and leg. Ash saw with alarm that there was a widening pool of blood forming under the young man's body. Ash bent down suddenly trying to pull at the impaled feathers as the radio crackled on the ground,

_"This is Vermillion I am on the way," _

Ash slipped on the feather falling back scrambling back up to try and tug at the stem impaled in Aero's shoulder, but could not get it to come free. Ash was about to try again when Aero put a weak hand on his arm,

"Its …its alright man.." Aero said weakly as Ash stopped kneeling down by him. Aero coughed a few droplets of blood running down the side of his mouth as he looked up at the sky,

"Hey come on say with me, Vermillion is on his way," Ash said trying to reassure the young man as his face started to go pale.

"We, stop…them? City's going to be ok right?" Aero said almost in a soft whisper as his head tilted towards Ash. Around them the gunfire and explosions of artillery stopped as an eerie silence started to fall across the city,

"Y..yea we did the uhh..the reinforcements are arriving we…we got the ammo over to them," Ash said as he saw Aero smile.

"Good good…hey..not bad for..s..some street punk right?" Aero said as Ash nodded gently as he watched the young man take another breath. Ash felt Aero's hand go lip slipping out of his grasp his head lulling back, as he let out a long breath. Ash reached over to shake Aero seeing he had stopped breathing, quickly starting to reach over and compress his chest.

"No no don't," Ash yelled as he kept trying to press on his chest as he was started to see Vermillion running up to him.

"Out of the way, Aero! Aero! Come on come on…" Vermilion yelled as Ash stepped back watching him take over. After a few moment of vigorous chest compressions Vermillion pulled his medical pack out popping open needles pressing substances into Aero's arms. Ash watched as the medic tried to save his friend, after a few moments Vermillion stopped sweat dripping off his brow as he leaned back. Vermillion was breathing hard as he pulled the needles from Aero's arm then with a raw yell slamming them onto the ground as he stood up. Ash watched Vermillion walk away for a moment hands on his hips taking heavy breaths as he looked at the road.

Ash's radio started to crackle in his helmet it was Cobalt calling,

_"What's the status of or man down do we need medivac? What's going on over there, we got friendly's inbound," _

Ash looked up seeing Vermillion standing their taking a deep breath slightly regaining his composure,

_"Cobalt,we….we got one KIA,its its Aero…."_ Vermillion said as he walked over to his medical bag reaching in pulling out a pair of oddly shaped saws.

_"I..Understood, I'm inbound to your location,"_ Ash heard Cobalt said over to the radio as Vermillion handed him one of the saws not looking at him.

"H..help me get him out of those..no one should see him like this," Vermillion said his voice cracking just a bit as he walked over kneeling down starting to saw away at the feather' hardened root. Ash stood there for a moment a rush of emotions going through his head, numbly he walked over and started to help free Aero's body.

Ash stood there looking inside the makeshift morgue, the single body of Aero lay there on a table. The squad had each walked in turn to visit their fallen comrade, Ash though it best to wait until everyone was gone to do the same. Half his body was covered up by one of the issued out rain slickers, someone in the time between when Ash left they had covered his body with a tattered Vale kingdom flag. Ash saw they had cleaned his face, gone where the specks of blood from his face not a touch of the grime from the day was on him. If a stranger had walked in and not checked one would think the young man was just sleeping.

Cobalt was standing next to the body rifle slung over his shoulder looking down at his departed friend. Ash was about to turn around and leave when Cobalt suddenly began to speak.

"It's hard to explain all this to people, you're out here for so long and you see so much. They just…can't understand it," Cobalt said as Ash looked at him.

"I..I see," Ash managed to mutter out as Cobalt slowly pulled the flag over Aero's face as he continued to speak,

"You know a little bit about it now you see some of the things we go through. An..an this is one of them," Cobalt said as he looked over at Ash

"I was thinking you have been asking why everyone does this, why we fight. I made a promise to someone, a long time ago. It's a promise that I don't think I can keep but, I keep trying. It's a promise that someone in the future never has to feels his way. Never has to go through this, doesn't have to see the things we see, and see their friends ..that is why I am fighting," Cobalt said a quiver in his voice as Ash watched him swallow hard.

"You..c…could I have a moment please," Cobalt finally said as Ash gave a simple nod slowly walking out, Ash managed to just get past the door as Cobalt began sobbing.

Ash watched as a few moments later Cobalt came back out the military bearing was back in his face even if there was redness around his eyes. His squad slowly formed up around him as they marched into the building. They slowly came marching out carrying the body on a stretcher down the main avenue towards the west gate.

Ash watched as around him soldiers came to attention, civilians bowed their head going suddenly quiet as they passed. Ash followed slowly seeing an awaiting bullhead out the west gate, he watched Cobalt's squad load the stretcher onto the bullhead. They each slowly got inside of the airship, Cobalt looking back over at him just giving a slight nod,

Ash just nodded slowly as he watched the door closed the ship taking off. Ash just stood there looking up as it rejoined the larger air ship as another slowly came back down to land. Ash did his best to try and clear his head as he sat down rubbing his eyes as the wind blew around him. He looked down at his battered camera squeezing it tightly, tears starting to drip down his face.

"Fuck..Fuck..," Ash said to himself the emotions of the day crashing down on him as he wiped his face staying there for a moment. Ash heard the sounds of crunching boots as he wiped away the tears, looking up he saw it was one of the village's residents. It was an elderly woman with a knitted shawl around her shoulders she stopped seeing Ash looking up.

"I..e…excuse me, I..I have a question to ask who was that they carried out. I..I want to know their name," The woman said in a quiet voice just barely above a whisper.

"I..uh..his name was Aero..Aero Bystro ma'am," Ash said as he slowly got back up reaching down to pull his pack onto his shoulders.

"Thank you….people..people here will know his name for as long as this village stands. Other people should know his name too," The woman said as Ash paused for a moment.

"I'll make sure people do," Ash said as he started to walk towards an awaiting bullhead.

Ash stood at the chief's desk as he looked his manuscript over, dutifully looking it over from behind his thick rimmed glasses. After an hour the chief finally finished it looking up at Ash slowly putting the paper copy down,

"T..this is some powerful stuff kid, you and them really went thought all that?" The chief asked as Ash gave a soft nod.

"Every bit of it," Ash said as the Chief nodded as he tapped on his scroll. Letting out a long huff the chief sat back and started to dial a number into his scroll,

"Paul, I want you to upload this onto tomorrow's paper both print and in media page two and page three. I don't care that it will take all night just do it, the people got to know this," The chief said into his scroll as he waved at hand at Ash dismissing him from the office.

The story did run on page two and page three every single word of it, along with the videos of the battle of Pleak Village. The story got Ash a lot of attention along with the Vale Military Forces, for in those paragraphs and videos. The normal citizens of Vale got to see what it was like to be one of the soldiers defending their home, risking all for the sake of the kingdoms ideals.

The next few days there was an outpouring from the people of Vale, soldiers where thanked somewhere even given small tokens of appreciation. For a while at least people remembered them but, like most after a few days things when back to the way they were. Ash attended the funeral he was able to give Aero's brother a few photos that did not go into the publication, just a small jester he hoped gave some comfort to him. That was the last time Ash saw the eight squad, standing in the gloomy day bidding a final farewell to their comrade.

Ash looked at the new assignment for the Vale news network he sat down to his favorite street side restaurant "A Simple Wok" for a late dinner. Ordering his usual from the old man he looked over the new Vale Military correspondent badge in his hand.

"Excuse me son, where you the guy who did the article over the Vale military?" Ash heard a gravelly voice say off to his side. Ash turned to look to see an old man with leaning on a wood cain slowly sitting down on the stool next to him. Looking him over Ash saw he had a faded matted green hat with an equally faded embroider patch that said "Vale Military 1st reg". The words "Never Retreat" where displayed just under it.

"Yes, sir I did," Ash said with a measure of pride in his voice as the old man nodded then held out his hand.

"Thank you son, it's good to know that people still care about us. I did my part too but that was back in the day before everyone had those fancy plastic guns," The old man said as Ash slowly shook his hand then pulled his scroll up bring up a blank page.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do? I'd love to write about it," Ash said as the old man's face lit up as he settled down on the chair.

"W..why sure if you're willing to listen, where to start heck. It was about fifty years ago when me and my buddy went to fight in the war," The old man started as Ash began to write.

Ending Theme

"Heroes Abroad"

By

Ramin Djawadi

Medal of Honor OST

Concluded in Vol I Epilogue


	9. Chapter 9 Act I Epilogue

A RWBY universe story

The 8th squad

Act I

Epilogue

Major Amber Jade felt odd out of uniform walking around in civilian clothing just never seemed to quite fit her, but secrecy was paramount this time. The place was some far flung village near the border of Vale and Mystral, it was a rough town mainly visited by people who operated outside the common law. Glancing around the wide street seeing peddlers, wannabe robbers and shady individuals did not make her feel any better about the meeting. It was hard enough to get time off this close to the Vytal but, her old friend had insisted. She could never remember a time that he ever insisted so it had to be something important.

The cold press of the Mk-4 dust powered 10mm pistol stuffed into her back waistband was some comfort to her as she quickly moved through the street. Finally seeing the local tavern she approached only to get stopped at the door by a burly looking bouncer.

"Sorry sweetie got to pay to get in," The man chuckled as he rubbed his oversized fists looking Jade over a moment more that she was comfortable with.

"No sign saying there's a cover charge," she blankly replied seeing the brute twist up his face.

"Well there is now, and it just doubled," He grunted back as he crossed his arms trying to look imposing towards her. Taking a deep breath and adjusting her glasses she gave a polite nod and a smile. It was just enough to throw the brute off his game, he never saw the kick that lashed out smashing in his privates. He doubled over forward just as Jades palm smacked into the side of his head, followed by a sudden side kick to his kidney region.

The bouncer made a strangled grunting sound as he slumped into the muddy street, pulling out the pistol from her waist band pulling the bouncers ear. Cocking he hammer back the burly man started to blubber incoherently,

"So will that cover the charge?" She asked as the man nodded before she let him go letting him sink back into the mud. De-cocking the pistol she re-holstered it quickly sipping into the bar seeing that it was no better than outside. Scanning the room she finally settled on a lone man at the end of the bar, their where a half dozen empty shot glasses in front of him. Qrow Branwen settled back on the small stool, his tattered red cape draped behind him. He was a tall older man, with graying spiky black hair dressed in a gray long tailed dress shirt with black pants.

"Qrow Branwen, you always do find the most romantic places to meet at," Jade said as she slid into the seat next to him already smelling the alcohol on his breath. Qrow just grunted at her arrival waving the bar tender ordering more drinks,

"Amber Jade look at you last time I saw you were a snot nosed sergeant, now look at your in the major leagues now," He gruffly replied as the bar tender slid two drinks his way.

"Glad to see your keeping an eye on my career, but I doubt you called me to this colorful place just to get caught up," she said as Qrow handed her one of the shot glasses.

"To the battle of Flower fields…" He said as Jade stiffened clinking the glass against his own, then sucking back the drink quickly.

"So, its about that is it? That..that woman, the one I saw do…things that saved my squad." Jade said in a hushed tone as Qrow set his glass down slowly.

"Yea it is to a degree..things are in motion that the Vale military, counsel even the huntsmen and huntress know nothing about. That they won't know anything about, you know how dangerous it's been lately right?" he said as Jade gave a soft nod.

"I do, things have been very busy for us the past two years command does not have a clue what's stirring up. Worse yet, how to stop it we have just been reactionary for the most part. You know something don't you?" she said as she looked into Qrow's eyes the huntsman just looking back at her.

"I might, but I can't say not yet anyways. I am going to need your help, Vale is going to need help. For what some of my colleagues think is on the way. Vales going to have its..guardian, its huntress and huntsmen its heroes," Qrow said waving his empty glass around. The bartender seeing the sign just sighed and sent two more down the way.

"It's also going need the ones no one's going to hear about, the normal guys. The ones who don't get a song sung about them at the end of the day, so got anyone in mind?" He said as they raised their glasses up again.

"I..I think I have a few in mind," Jade said as they clinked their glasses again and began to plan.

End of Act I

"The Ground Pounders"

Dedication

I would like to dedicate this first act to the men and women of the armed forces who keep the wolf away from our door. To task force "Flaming Coyote 2008" we embraced the suck. To my friends and brothers lost, taken from us too soon.

Finally to Monty Oum for the wonderful world he left us.

Special thanks

I would first like to thank everyone who has read the series so far, I see I got view literally from all over the world you have no idea how much it means to me. Thanks to xxsgtcampbell for use of his name ,find his art here at . Also please leave a review to let me know how to improve on the series going forward.

About doomtrooper28: The author's first foray into the world of fan fiction/OC fiction. He spent seven years in the Texas State Guard as a 38B civil affairs specialists before leaving in 2014. Is an active outdoorsman and tactical shooter, currently working in the private security field while finishing a college degree.

The 8th squad will return at the end of RWBY Vol 3 in

ACT II

"Unsung Heroes"

Chapter 1

"The Fall Maiden's Weapon"


	10. Chapter 10 Side mission: Losses

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any other things please don't sue me.

"_Your lost friends are not dead, but gone before, advanced a stage or two upon that road which you must travel in the steps they trod" -Aristophanes_

A RWBY universe story

The 8th squad

Side mission: Losses

By

P "Doomtrooper83" T

Cyan Carrigan stood just across the street from her estranged mother's apartment, she had been by their several times in the past hour. Still trying to work herself up to walk up to the door in her full military dress uniform and knock on the door. Every time she thought she was ready, memories of the fight they had had a year ago ran into her mind causing her to stop. The rain had just started to come down that evening. She quickly pulled a umbrella from under her issued long bluish gray uniform jacket, the pattering of it on her umbrella only made standing their feel more unsettling.

For Cyan wanting to make up with her only family came after Aero's death, they all felt the crushing blow at the loss of their friend and squad mate. The funeral only made it hit harder for Cyan, seeing that Aero's had like herself estranged family that knew nothing of the life they lead. Cyan did not want that to happen to her mother, in her mind she kept replaying the argument they had over a year ago. The sudden rejection from the Schnee Company followed by the secret that she was Mr Schnee's bastard child.

The yelling and screaming they had done at each other, the lies her mom heaped upon her for all those years. The money, the easy life they had while others had it worse off, all of it for one purpose to keep her hidden away. Cyan's hand gripped the umbrellas handle as she looked at the ground taking a deep breath in pushing the memories away.

"J…just get up there and get it done," Cyan whispered to herself as she started to take a step forward only to be stopped by a sudden voice.

"Excuse me, are you Cyan Carrigan?" Cyan turned to the voice seeing a woman flanked by a pair of a Atlesian knight two hundreds. One of the bots holding an umbrella over the woman's head keeping the rain off of her snow white hair. Cyan could tell she was just a bit older than herself, tall with a set of light blue eyes, her hair was tied back in a bun with her bangs just over the right side of her face. Cyan stiffened a bit as she saw the woman was in a uniform as well, that looked like a modified Atlas uniform.

"Yes, yes I am..can I help you with something?" Cyan responded feeling her shoulders getting a bit tense as she watched the woman come forward just a bit. The woman seemed to sense the sudden tension stopping short her face softening a bit,

"I don't mean you any harm. My name is Winter Schnee," Winter said as Cyan's face grew red with anger gripping her umbrella handle tighter.

"I see…here to drop off more money to my mother I take it, sorry I am not the beggar type," Cyan said turning sharply around starting to walk away.

"No wait please, I am not here for that,I just want to talk to you. I didn't know about you until this year please," Winter said as she followed behind Cyan. Cyan stopped suddenly at the remark taking a deep breath in turning to face her,

"Look I appreciate you reaching out to me, but I have wanted nothing to do with your family. Also professionally it would be conflict of interest where soldiers… in two different armies," Cyan said as she looked at a crest fallen Winter.

"T..that is true but, I see you as family you're not the one to blame for my father's indiscretions. I just wanted to see you," she said giving Cyan a nod starting to turn away herself. Cyan bit her bottom lip watching Winter starting to pull away remembering what she came here for. She wanted someone to know what she was doing, and just could not quiet face her mother just yet. Looking at the back side of her half-sister Cyan pushed aside

"You're not to blame for my mother's either, but..now is not the time for this. It might be someday," Cyan blurted out suddenly causing Winter to stop suddenly.

"I, I see. Until that day then, you will know where to find me," Winter said without turning around as she continued down the street. Letting out a sigh Cyan turned back to her mother's house surprised to see her mother Cerise Carrigan standing in the door way. They just looked at each other across the rainy street for a moment before Cyan turned away walking down the street,

"No…not today…" Cyan said softly to herself as she just focused on the sounds of the rain hitting the ground around her as she walked.

* * *

It had taken two hours of off again on again crying and a half bottle of wine for Indigo White to finally calm down after the funeral. She was happy to shed her uniform for once changing into some simple work clothes still half drunk, not caring what she looked like. She just wondered outside of her family's farm and laid down in the large hammock ignoring the wet braids after the sudden rainstorm. Feeling the gentle evening wind rocking the hammock she just closed her eyes gray eyes putting her arm over them feeling another bout of tears on the way.

Indigo was on the verge when her pointed white wolf ears ear's flicked up hearing the shuffle of feet approaching her. Opening one eye she slowly turned in the hammock seeing that it was her girlfriend Cerise Morrgan slowly walking towards her.

Cerise was a plane looking woman, just a little taller than herself with soft purplish looking hair and dazzling green eyes. Indigo felt lucky that they had met at the Cross continental transmit system by accident two years ago, then things just took off for the both of them. In Indigo's eyes she was the loveliest thing in the world as she came up next to her, reaching down to gently stroke her head.

"Room in their for one more..I know you wanted some time alone. I was just worried about you," Cerise said as Indigo gave a slight nod as Cerise slid in next to her. Indigo wrapped her arms around her and gently pressed her face into her chest,

"I did not mean to make you worry..I..just going to miss him.." Indigo said feeling tears starting to well up again only to have them calmed by Cerise's touch.

"I..I know hun..I'm here for you alright anything you need," Cerise said as they looked into each other's eyes. Indigo gripped her tightly for a moment taking in a deep breath,

"Marry me…before I got out on the next deployment," Cerise blinked for a few moments her face turning red.

"Y..your drunk…aren't you?" She said with a smile giving Indigo a quick kiss.

"A little but question still stands love," Indigo smirked caressing Cerise's cheek as the woman's blush just deepened. The weight of the situation finally dawning on her as Cerise began to tear up kissing Indigo back, saying with a soft whisper

"Yes,"

* * *

Vermillion Kase saw the last patient out of his father's clinic locking the door as they left he rubbed his tired eyes. They had all been given leave after the last operation but after the funeral of their friend Vermillion could not seem to keep still at his house.

He decided to take that nervous energy coupled with grief and do what he had always done, help the sick. He spend long hours at his father's practice helping him from the common cold to some minor surgeries. Still at the end of the day the thoughts kept coming back to him, he was in the streets of Pleak his friend Aero bleeding on the cobblestone street. He could not save him.

Every time the thoughts came on him Vermillion just sat down on in a chair, the doctor side of his brain kicking in telling himself that he had done all he could have. Only to have it counter acted by thinking he had not done enough, had he only run faster, admitted a different medication just done more. Vermillion slammed his fist on the table scattering some papers on the ground as he leaned over, rubbing a few errant tears streaming down his face.

"It's different when it's a friend son," Vermillion looked up to see his father Ashmore Kase standing in the doorway slowly hanging up his white lab coat. Vermillion leaned back as his father walked over pulling up a chair next to him, setting his heavy frame groaning softly. Vermillion knew that his ageing father was starting to hurt more in his later years from working at the clinic. He could see in his father's dark skinned face new worry lines each year forming, yet despite this his dark brown eyes was just as vigorous as ever.

"It…it is dad," Was all Vermillion could say in response as he father studied him for a moment rubbing a hand over his short graying hair.

"I know what you're thinking, I have thought it before what if I did this, what if I did that. Sometimes son, you just can't save them all no matter how hard you try." Ashmore said seeing that Vermillion was going to speak and held up a hand.

"I can't tell you it will be alright, I can tell you this. I know you and you did everything that you could do, you saved others that day. So did your friend son," Ashmore said as he gave his son a soft pat on the shoulder.

"I know, but I"ll still carry it around for the rest of my life," Vermillion said as his father gently hugged him close.

* * *

Lu Xiong had finished reading the Four maidens to his sleepy kids, gently tucking them in before slipping out of their room leaving the door slightly ajar. Lu sat the book down on the kitchen table before slipping outside into the cold night, sitting down on the edge of the front porch letting his feet sink into the grass as he looked up at the shattered moon.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" It was Aqua his wife joining him suddenly in the cool fall air as Lu swallowed down a lump rising in his throat.

"No..no hun..I'm not.." Lu calmly said feeling the tears starting to come back, suddenly feeling the warm embrace of his wife around him. She just held him close as he gripped the side of the wood porch hanging his head letting his grief out.

After a few moments he composed himself still feeling his wife hugging him from behind, as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Lu wiped his eyes as his wife slowly came around to his side the slender woman leaning against the big framed man, letting her soft straight blue tinged hair drape across his arm.

"I..I have one year left on my enlistment, then I am coming home," Lu said as he looked back up to the sky his hand holding hers.

"Ok..ok.." Aqua said as she just held his hand and pressed closer to him.

* * *

Cobalt Bale was busily scrubbing crusted pans in the back of his family's bakery, not minding the scaling hot water as he worked. Cobalt busied himself at his parents bakery on the time off he was given, he had worked their almost every day until closing. He just wanted to keep his mind busy after the funeral trying not to let dark thoughts creep into his mind.

He felt his scroll buzzing in his back pocket as he lifted his soapy hands checking to see who was calling. It was Kuro Applegate, the huntress he had met during the fight at the temple of the scattered legend, afterword's they had started to date. While they had enjoyed each other's company their perspective careers kept both of them from fully being together. His finger hovered over the accept button for a few moments, only to have the scroll stop.

The message icon beeped a moment later and Cobalt slowly pushed the play button,

"Cobalt..hey its me. I just heard about Aero, I..I'm here for you just give me a call back when you're ready to talk."

Cobalt stuffed the scroll into his pocket rubbing his eyes for a moment shaking his head as tears stared to slowly go down his face.

"When have I ever been able to talk about the people I have lost…" Cobalt said in between rubbing his eyes as a bout of dizziness hit him. He stumbled to the side for a moment gripping the sink only to stumble down sending a pan banging to the ground as he landed. Blinking through hazy vision he could see someone crouched down over him the only thing he could see where a set of piercing red eyes.

"_You should start to,"_ It was that female voice again that just seemed to cut through the ringing in his ears. Cobalt grimaced as his head swam for a moment longer his vision coming back into focus the ringing going away just as suddenly.

"Hey, hey are you all right?" It was a young girl no more than fifteen standing above him now with a pair of silver eyes, and dark black hair. Cobalt slowly started to sit back up as the young girl backed a way, she was dressed in an elaborate red and black dress with a long red cape flowing behind her. Cobalt reached up for the sink top getting up slowly the young girl helping him.

"I..I"m fine..h..hey how did you get in here..where closed," Cobalt managed to say as he stood up still leaning on the counter top.

"Well I uhh…s..saw the lights where still on up front and the door was unlocked. T..then I heard a crash back here and when no one came out," The young girl said as Cobalt dusted himself off.

"I thanks, just got a little dizzy all of a sudden. You a beacon academy student?" He said as he glanced seeing one of the academy's backpacks on her shoulder.

"I umm..yes my team is studying late tonight, and a good leader doesn't let her team go hungry on a cram session," She said with a nervous laugh as Cobalt regarded her.

"It's a mark of a good leader looking after those under your command, if you don't mind waiting just a bit I can fire you up some good stuff," Cobalt said with a slight smile as the young girl nodded. Cobalt quickly made up a few loafs of bread bringing it out to her wrapping it up in sheets of wax paper. He saw the young girl starting to pull out some lien and put up a hand.

"No charge," Cobalt said as the girls eyes lit up as she began to stuff the bread into her backpack excitedly.

"Wow really! Thank you.I umm..when I found you..you were crying are..are you sure you're ok?" She asked as Cobalt took in a deep breath.

"I'm a Vale solider you..you lose people sometimes and the one I lost was a friend, a good one. It's not the first time but, it hurts none the less," He said as he slowly walked to the bakery entrance with her just a few feet behind him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know what it's like to lose someone. You shouldn't..bottle it up inside it will get to you if you do that sort of thing." She said softly as she slowly went through the door turning around suddenly looking up at Cobalt.

"I uhh..t..thanks for the advice," Cobalt was the only thing he could say as she walked out the door turning around towards him standing up tall.

"One last thing you're a Vale solider right?" She said as Cobalt gave a soft nod as the young girl suddenly saluted saying,

"Thank you for what you do," She said with a smile surprising him with the sudden action.

Cobalt felt awkward every time someone told him that never quite sure how to respond. He did not know how to explain to the young girl that he just needed to risk his life so that others could keep living theirs. He never sought any praise or recognition for it, he just felt that it had to be done. Most people would not be able to understand that concept but, Cobalt knew that this young girl would soon be a huntress someday. So maybe she did understand what drove people into this type of life, at least he hoped she did. Cobalt smiled as he returned the salute,

"Thanks for what you're going to do in the future. If Goodwitch finds you after curfew you're going to get an earful," Cobalt said as the young girl blushed a bit looking a bit awkward as she dropped the salute fiddling with her hands.

"Your right thanks again!" She said as she disappeared in a flash down the street leaving behind a trail of rose petals in her wake. Cobalt slowly closed the door fishing his scroll out of his pocket looking down at Kuro's number on the screen, hitting the redial button. After a few short rings she suddenly picked up,

"Hey, I um..ready to talk," Cobalt said as he leaned against the counter as he began to talk.

Ending theme

"Bird of death"

Nisemonogatari OST

About doomtrooper28: The author's first foray into the world of fan fiction/OC fiction. He spent seven years in the Texas State Guard as a 38B civil affairs specialists before leaving in 2014. Is an active outdoorsman and tactical shooter.

**The 8th squad will return in their next adventure**

"**The Fall Maiden's Weapon" **


	11. Chapter 11 Act II Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any other things please don't sue me.

"_Great acts are made up of small deeds" _

― _La Tzu_

A RWBY Universe Story

The 8th Squad

Vol II

"Unsung Heroes"

Prologue

Vale Military Forces Airship "Argo"

Vale Kingdom Northwest Airspace

2200 hrs

Major Amber Jade adjusted her glasses on her sharped framed face as he blue yes glanced over the large table screen. A timer was slowly counting down at the top showing a pair of blips on an intercept a deep breath she straighten out her pressed gray utility uniform on her five foot six frame. Her amber hair was stuffed under a matching gray fatigue hat as she looked around the tactical operations center inside of the repurposed cargo airship.

The place was a buzz with technicians checking over screens, communications and radar functions that sill looked haphazardly put together. The dust powered air ship groaned as a course correction was made that caused Amber to grip the large view table. She was not the only one that took a moment to look around as the old airship moved.

The ship was considered outdated by today's standards, it was once owned by the Schnee dust company and was use to haul raw dust crystals for processing. It was decommissioned then sold to the small Vale Military forces air wing at a discounted price. After a quick retro-fitting it was considered airworthy ready for military use, even if a few panels fell off each time it lifted off.

Amber knew most of the story about the ship, the whole thing has been sped through because of the increase of Grimm activity throughout the kingdom. All of Vale's all be it small military forces where spread thin throughout the kingdom any military asset was in play. Even now the third regiment was deployed out, leaving a skeleton crew to man the small base back in Vale.

"Stay together you old junker," Amber muttered as she gave a small thump to the deck plate she was standing on. Now despite not being the ship's captain, Amber was in charge of this hulk as it sped off to missions around Vale. This mission they were on was courtesy of a certain Huntsman, Qrow Branwen had leaked information to the Vale military of a gunrunner to the White Fang. Amber had no doubt that Qrow also wanted this man for his own reasons, what they where she could only guess. For now it was good enough for her to just take this guy out of the picture.

The turn now complete Amber's eyes glanced up at the timer looking over to a radar technician,

"Radar status on the suspected ship and weather conditions?" Amber said as the tech tapped on his screens and console.

"Suspect ship confirmed ma'am, Sword eight one will make contact in fifteen minutes. Target is confirmed on top deck of the ship. Weather conditions are good for their umm..do we call it a jump ma'am?" The tech said glancing back at Amber.

"As good as a description as I can think of it, as unorthodox as it is. All on them now" Amber just smiled as she looked back at the screen tapping an icon sending her men and women into action.

* * *

Bullhead 315

Vale Kingdom Northwest Airspace

2205 hrs

Sergeant Cobalt Bale gripped the bullhead's cargo straps in the rear of small airship as it sliced its way through the air. The headache had come back and opening his eyes once in the red lit interior Cobalt could see black spots clouding up the vision in his pale gray eyes. The sudden tone in his ear almost made him flinch as he gripped the strap tighter in the rocking ship blinking a few more times until his vision cleared up. Running a hand through his short auburn colored hair with his gloved hand came away slick with sweat despite the cold fall air that filled the cabin.

Cobalt felt a shove on his shoulder, at six feet this was not an easy task with the addition of the armor and dark swathed camouflage under suit he had on. Turning slowly he saw his second in command Corporal Indigo White holding a full faced helmet out to him and talking. Cobalt blinked a bit looking at the petite wolf faunas woman her short brushy gray hair swaying in the wind,

"What?!" Cobalt yelled suddenly as the tone in his ear suddenly went away replaced by the sound of the blowing wind. Cobalt watched as Indigo's white ears flexed at the sudden yell frowning at him,

"Five minutes boss, not like you to be so keyed up," Indigo said as she handed him the helmet Cobalt rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, I might be all the accelerated training we suddenly got never quiet covered jumping out of a bullhead onto a speeding airship," Cobalt said trying to play it off as Indigo just shrugged.

"No worries boss, this is the one time I am glad I am not going with you on your little flight," She just grinned as Cobalt snapped his helmet on.

"_Yea lucky us,"_ Cobalt heard the accented voice of their medic Specialists Vermillion Kase through the helmets radio. Cobalt looked over at the dark skinned solider seeing he was grinning as he stuffed his own helmet on over his buzzed cut black hair. His wiry long arms where busy attacking a spare harness to his own armor as he looked out into the night sky.

"_Could be worse, I would rather be in the air than the water,"_ Specialists Lu Xiong the squads heavy weapons and demolitions member said. Cobalt was concerned due to Lu's heavy muscular framed body seemed to be stretching the special harness they each had on. He had on his trade mark bandana with a luck symbol in the middle of it over his bald head.

"Boss 5 minutes, we got the green light the target is still on the top deck." Private first class Cyan Carrigan said as Cobalt looked over at her. The white haired communication specialists was strapped into one of the fold out chairs her mismatched colored eyes rolling over her scroll.

"Rodger that everyone hooked up?" Cobalt said as each of his squad members gave a thumbs up as the side doors of the bullhead opened up. Cold air suddenly filled the cabin as Cobalt looked into the night sky seeing the blinking lights of the airship below them.

"This is still on hell of a crazy idea boss, sure it's going to work?" Indigo said as Cobalt turned to his side to respond to her stopping suddenly for a moment. Feeling suddenly dizzy Cobalt could see just over Indigo's shoulder a shadowy figure of a young woman looking right back at him. A pair of steely red eyes boring into him as he could see the figure give a subtle nod,

"_It will work,"_ The shadowy figure said then in a blink of an eye it was gone replaced by Indigo still looking at him,

"I uhh..yea trust me it's going to work, better than taking the thing deck by deck we only need the jackass everything else will follow." Cobalt said as he turned back feeling the dizziness pass. Cobalt took a deep breath steadying himself, ever since he had been blown up for a better word at Oak smith valley he had seen her. Cobalt was scared he was losing his mind had he finally seen too much combat and finally cracked?

"_Sixty seconds," _Cyan said over the radio pushing the thoughts aside Cobalt looked out the door into the inky blackness below.

"_Where back in action, let's get it done,"_ Cobalt said as he got a pair or rogers that over the radio. The green light flashed inside of the cabin and Cobalt leapt out into the dark night sky below.

* * *

Air Merchant ship "Gray Liner" Haven registry

Vale Kingdom Northwest Airspace

2213 hrs

Kiwi Malic grinned like a viper as he settled back in the plush state room on the top of the super structure of his airship Gray Liner looking forward to the expensive bottle of wine in his flabby hand. It was a celebration for him, he even brought out his expensive gold dinged suit that barely contained his bulk. The new deal he had just worked up with the White Fang was about to bring him lots of lien. The deal was a simple one, when they raided Schnee facilities and stole dust crystals he would exchange them for black-market weapons his legitimate trading company would smuggle in.

There was rarely any good money in legitimate trading these days during times of peace, but conflict on the other hand.

"Hahaha I can make a killing!" Kiwi said as a simple tap on his scroll completed the deal, pressing the device back into his pocket he reached for the bottle opener. It was then Kiwi suddenly heard three loud bumps just above him followed by what sounded like metal screeching. Kiwi just shrugged,

"Stupid pilot needs to watch out for birds," he said as he began to open the bottle with their was a sudden loud hissing sound. Before Kiwi knew it sparks where suddenly dancing down from the ceiling in a blinding blink of an eye a large hole was cut in the roof that crashed down shattering his glass table. Three black armored clad figured jumped down as the cold air rushed into the cabin as a befuddled Kiwi stood up,

"Where the hell did you come from!" Kiwi yelled as he was suddenly grabbed by one of the men,

"From Vale," the man said before a fist came crashing between his eyes. Dazed, Kiwi felt himself being man handled something being slipped over his body and tightened before as he was forcefully stat down. Coming to his senses he suddenly saw a pair of straps leading up into the newly cut hole out into the night sky,

"Fish is on the hook reel him in!" Kiwi heard one of the men say just before he felt the straps tighten and knew what was coming next. Kiwi screamed as he was suddenly hoisted through the roof along with the others into the night sky, dangling on the ropes in the night sky arms flailing being pulled away from his ship.

* * *

Vale Military Forces Base

Vale, Vale Kingdom

0100 hrs

"Gift from the squad Major, that big fish had it in his hand when we nabbed him," Cobalt said as he sat the expensive wine bottle down on desk with Amber Jade smiling behind it.

"Good job, with what we found on his scroll along with impounding his damaged airship we got plenty to toss him in a cell for a long time." Jade said as she picked up the bottle looking it over.

"Not a problem major, one question though why did we hand him off to that huntsman when we got back?" He said as she shot him a look relaxing for a moment.

"This was a bit of a joint venture our intel guys will have him right after that huntsman has a few words with him. Might be something to do with a mission of his either way where busting up his arms ring, now hope you're ready for some more action." Jade said as she slid a scroll over to him.

"Thought we were on standby for security operations in Vale with the tin cans on the festival," Cobalt said as he looked down at the scroll studying the information.

"Afraid not, something has come up and I need your squad on it. Hope you're ready for a busy week staff sergeant Bale," She said slipping a pair of new strips across the table. Cobalt's eyebrows raised up at the sudden promotion and new responsibility.

About doomtrooper28: The author's first foray into the world of fan fiction/OC fiction. He spent seven years in the Texas State Guard as a 38B civil affairs specialists before leaving in 2014. Is an active outdoorsman and tactical shooter, currently finishing a college degree.

**The 8th squad will return in their next adventure**

"**The Fall Maiden's Weapon" **


	12. Chapter 12 The Fall Maiden's Weapon pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any related properties please don't sue me.

_"We are all of us children of earth—grant us that simple knowledge. If our brothers are oppressed, then we are oppressed. If they hunger, we hunger. If their freedom is taken away, our freedom is not secure." – Franklin D. Roosevelt United day radio address June 14, 1942_

A RWBY Universe Story

The 8th squad

"The Fall Maiden's Weapon"

By

P "Doomtrooper83" t

Part 1

Medicia Mountain Range

Medicia autonomous zone, border of Vale and Vacuo Kingdom's

2000 hrs

_"There is a storm coming in things are going to get a bit bumpy, thirty seconds and you are ground side,"_ Staff sergeant Cobalt Bale heard the bullhead pilot, Captain Leila Alizarin say over the radio as he clutched his seat. Just as he was about to respond a crackle of lighting followed by the loud rumbled of thunder echoed in the red lit crew compartment.

Cobalt did not bother to reply as he gloved hand gripped the side hatch lever pulling it open into the night sky,

"Get ready thirty seconds!" He yelled as his pale gray eyes swept over the compartment seeing the various faces of his squad members. Small flakes of snow started to rush into the cabin as Cobalt looked out over the pine tree covered mountain side. It came rushing up to him in the moonlit darkness, just before they were about to plow into the ground the bullhead banked up sharply. The dust powered engines whining for a moment as they tilted to slow them down hovering just feet above a snowy clearing.

Cobalt quickly started to kicked out several small assault backpacks to the snowy ground as he started to yell,

"Go! Go! Go!," Cobalt as he watched each one of his squad members start to jump down, the first was his second in command corporal Indigo White. The wolf faunas sniper had a heavy winter camouflage parka over her armor, in addition to her normal camouflage cloak she always wore. She was busily pulling out ear plugs from her white pointed wolf hears as she approached the hatch. She was cradling her long Mk-10 sniper rifle in her arms as she jumped into the snow, Cobalt almost lost sight of her due to her l light gray hair again the white background.

Next up was specialists Lu Xiong, the squad's heavy weapons and demolitions specialists. The heavy fur lined camouflaged parka coat over his armor made tall muscular figure look even more imposing. His normally bald head was covered up by a matching wool cap, his dark brown slanted eyes covered up by a set of heavy snow goggles. Cobalt watched the "Quiet giant" flash a grin as he hefted his large Mk-30 medium dust powered belt fed machine gun as he jumped down into the snow.

"I hate the bloody snow!" Cobalt looked over to see specialists Vermillion Kase the squad's medic yell as he rose up. The dark skinned soldier tugged an extra watch cap over his short buzzed cut black hair as he hefted his own medical backpack onto his shoulders. Pulling goggles over his eyes, he zipped up his jacket over his armored muscular frame with a Mk-4c rifle banging against his leg from his sling he jumped out.

Cobalt grunted as the small whip antenna slapped his shoulder he looked down to see his communications specialists, private first class Cyan Carrigan trying to wedge herself to the door. She looked up at him with her miss matched pair of eyes one an ice blue the other a dark brown apologetically. Cobalt perked his brow at the bastard child of the Shnee family, a fact he was only recently made aware of.

"Sorry!" She managed to yell tugging on a winter cap over her shoulder length white hair, her tall lanky frame made it a bit harder for her to squeeze through the door as she jumped. As soon as she hit the ground Cobalt took one last look in the cabin making sure he had forgotten nothing. He half expected to hear a wise crack from Aero, their former rifleman who had been killed recently, but was only greeted with an empty cabin. A twinge of sadness hit Cobalt as he jumped out of the cabin, hitting the snowy ground he radioed back to the bull head.

_"All out, Nomad one eight is on the ground,"_

With that the bull head pulled away sharply roaring off into the night sky, the squad quickly shouldering their packs in the now still sounding night. Cobalt looked down at his scroll as a map and their location market came up, several others popping up in a few moments.

"Alright, let's move out before the storm gets worse on our side," Cobalt said to his squad as they formed a long line slowly stomping up the side of the mountain. Cobalt knew it was going to be a hard slog and they only had a few hours to get to their observation point. What drove them on as they marched as the fact that they were on a mission not only of importance but of mercy.

One day earlier

Vale Military Forces Base

Vale, Vale Kingdom

0800 hrs

The emergency call up was something unexpected for Cobalt as he quickly rushed into the briefing room with several other squad leaders. As they began to settle into the suddenly cramped room dominated by the large three dimensional display table. Cobalt noticed the new third regiment, Lieutenant Sterling Tanner looking just as confused as he took his seat. Cobalt could not help it as he leaned over whispering to the tall lanky, blond headed leader of the first platoon.

"Hey Lieutenant Tanner, what's with this sudden call up? I thought we were on wall duty?" Cobalt asked as he rushed along with several other squad leaders. Tanner just shrugged as he looked back with his jade colored eyes,

"Just as surprised as the rest of you, must be something important if their pulling us from city defense. Where barely staffed as is," Tanner said with concern in his voice as the briefing room door opened. Everyone in the room quickly stood up at attention as Major Amber Jade walked into the room, her hand quickly giving a wave for everyone to sit back down.

Major Amber Jade was five foot six with short amber hair. Her bangs sloped forward to her chin on that showed off the sharp features of her face. Those same sharp features held a pair of dark blue eyes, behind a pair of black framed glasses. She was dressed in the gray and black garrison utility uniform skewing her normal officer's uniform.

"There has been an emergency mission from the Vale counsel, we are pulling all of first platoon off Vale city defense for this mission. The defense for the next few days will be handled by the rest of third regiment," Jade said as she laid her scroll on the projection table.

The lights in the room dimmed, the screen suddenly shot up a map outline of Remnant. A few taps on her scroll suddenly zoomed in on the border Vale and Vacuo Kingdom's, a small set of mountain and valleys. It was quickly overlaid with several images waiting to be accessed,

"This ladies and gentlemen is the Medicia autonomous zone on the border of Vale and Vacuo. It's a mountainous region that is only populated by two small villages Medicia, Anotin and the fortress city of Tirevilla. Neither of the kingdoms has taken responsibility for the area, even before the gate war the place mainly run itself. The fiercely independent people who inhabit the region have never cause any trouble, and actually help with an out of the way trade route in the area. What's drawing our attention to this region now is this man Aryl Sienna," Jade said as a granny looking image of a man popped up.

Cobalt could see that Aryl Sienna looked to be in his late thirties with a muscular build, long dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He was dressed in odd looking segmented armor, on top of gray flowing robes ,clasped in one hand was a staff with two dust crystals attached to it.

"According to our intelligence up until three months ago Aryl Sienna was just a low level smuggler and petty strongman crook. Now he has declared himself the warlord of the area, and has gathered a small armed contingent to his side." A few more imaged flashed of various armed human's walking what appeared to be village streets.

"It's still unclear how this came about but, last week Zlen Vitrol a huntsman was dispatched to take him in. As of now he is considered missing most of the info we have come from that huntsman's last transmission." Jade continued as an audio message stared to play.

_"Look this Sienna has enslaved most of the people here, he's making them work in the dust mine in Tirevilla. He's got this staff it's a weapon I have not seen before, I don't know if it's amplifying his semblance or what. Look I am sending everything I have collected so far, going to try and stop this guy. Wish me luck"_

With the end of the recording the map of the area pulled back up showing a pair of blue triangles landing outside of the mountain range. Slowly the triangles moved up into the mountains and into the Medicia autonomous zone,

"Your mission will be two fold, first scouting units will infiltrate over the mountain range into the area. Conduct observations on the two target villages, I want to know what we are getting into. If after information is collected the scouting force will assault into the two villages. Once they are liberated, follow on forces will arrive and attack Tirevilla. Second is the capture or elimination of Aryl Sienna and this mysterious weapon. Questions?" Jade said as the map showed more icons moving into the area.

Cobalt watched as Tanner raised his hand, with a nod from Jade he stood up,

"Ma'am, as you know with the Vytal festival going on this week we are still short personnel in first platoon. Everyone else in the third regiment is deployed or on city defense," Tanner said as Jade raised up her hand.

"Pull any qualified personnel from the headquarters or support staff for the follow on team. They might be clerks and cooks they still know how to fight. We will all get a rest next week when second regiment comes in," Jade said as Tanner sat down as she tapped on the scroll.

Cobalt raised his hand standing up as Jade motioned him,

"Do we have any idea what the weapon does at the moment?" Cobalt asked as Jade shook her head

"I am afraid at this time that information is still scant, it might be something that amplifies a person's semblance. Right now it's still a wild card that is why part of the mission is a retrieval of that weapon. We want to know what makes such a thing tick," Jade said as the room grew quiet as she cast an eye to the room.

"One last thing before I dismiss you, this is not only about finding this weapon or stopping some criminal. It's about the people in this little area of our world, who are living under the conditions much like before the war." She said as Cobalt could feel the room stiffen suddenly. They were all taught about the war during basic and the terrible history that came with it. How as soldiers of the kingdom of Vale, it was their sworn duty to fight against such tyranny should it ever arise again.

"You're about to be the first group of soldiers since the Great War, to liberate a part of Remnant. Not for the kingdom to take it over, not because someone bad exists their but, because it's the right thing to do. I want you all to remember that. Mission packets will be in your scolls,you are dismissed and good luck," Jade said as the lights came on.

Continued in part 2

Note from the author

Sorry but updates to the story are going to be slow going for the rest of the year, new job that I have is quite demanding. I will try to update the story as best I can thank you all!


	13. Chapter 13 The Fall Maidens Weapons pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any related properties please don't sue me

_"We are all of us children of earth—grant us that simple knowledge. If our brothers are oppressed, then we are oppressed. If they hunger, we hunger. If their freedom is taken away, our freedom is not secure." – Franklin D. Roosevelt United day radio address June 14, 1942_

A RWBY Universe Story

The 8th squad

"The Fall Maiden's Weapon"

By

P "Doomtrooper83" t

Part 2

Present day

Outside of Medicia Village

Medicia autonomous zone, border of Vale and Vacuo Kingdom's

0420 hrs

Cobalt did his best not to shiver in the small camouflaged hole he had dug along with Indigo, when they arrived at their hide location just after midnight. The hike across the mountainside had been a difficult one for his small squad. The snow storm that followed them over the mountain had cost most of the scout units an extra hour or two in getting in position. They had found a slight slope in the thick tree line to dig into, setting up an observation post on the west side of the walled village just a scant mile away.

The village itself was nothing much, to Cobalt it seemed they had been tossed back a few generations when he first saw the village. There was just a short thirty foot mud brick and wood defensive wall that protected a scattered collection of low thatched roof huts. Outside of the wall was a cross stitched sections of barren farmlands, waist high stone walls separating each plot from another. Their seemed to be only two newer style red bricked and metal roofed buildings towards the center of town that drew most of the observation team's interests. Another area was a hastily built fenced in area that appeared to be a prison.

_ "_Hey Cobalt, still weird we haven't seen any grimm in the area?" Indigo whispered as she kept her eyes pressed to a large tripod scope.

"Yea it is, despite some of the tracks we found on the other side of the mountain. May have tried to get in over by the fortress, that gap leading out is narrow they might of fought them off there." Cobalt rubbed his eyes as he moved to lay down next to her.

"Just feels like it was around that temple, I can't put my finger on it just feel the same vibe you know." She said as Cobalt looked down into the half-moon lit valley.

"Well that will be fine with me one less thing we need to worry about, then again we are not facing the most disciplined of forces. Tango two is asleep in the tower what after his like third bottle," Cobalt said as he looked through his set of binoculars. Their across the valley at the west gate one of the guards sat in a makeshift lookout tower sound asleep with a rifle oh his lap. A distinct blue and white armband was wrapped around his shoulder with a dark black emblem he could not make out.

_"Cobalt, I got Nomad one seven and one nine on tactical two," _Cyan said over the radio head set as Cobalt looked down at his scroll.

_"Roger, patch them through,"_ Cobalt said as he ducked down into the hole unzipping his jacket to cover up the lit up screen. Cobalt shivered slightly at the sudden rush of air against his armor as he looked down seeing the faces of, Sergeant Kyanite Sint and Sergeant Folly Talc. Each one had done the same their faces close to the screen hunched down in their winter coats.

_"So you two seeing the same as I am?" _ Cobalt said as he saw the screen fog up due to his breath wiping the screen as Kyanite spoke first.

_"A bunch of undisciplined thugs, the east side gate is almost laughable. I got one asleep and two more huddled around a fire barrel along the wall. We saw one patrol just one guy barely paying any attention,"_

Cobalt watched as Folly shook her head,

_"About the same here, only we got one in the gate guard post, who looks like he is actually paying attention. Thankfully the others are not, those target buildings around what appears to be a prison seem to be the only activity in town," _She said as a few long range still shots of the town came up on the screen.

_"Alright, I got a working plan already set up sending it to your scrolls. We are still waiting on Nomad actuals group to confirm but, it's going to be a bit simple assault on a fixed position. When where over the wall we sweep through the village, assaulting the target buildings. Our known hostiles all have those blue and white armbands on. Watch out for civilians and where you're shooting. If you don't think you can make the shot don't, but keep yourselves alive. " _Cobalt said as Kyanite butted in.

_"Staff sergeant sorry but they're a lot of open ground between us and the wall?" _

_"I know and the full moon is not helping either, where all going to have to keep low and use those smaller walls to sneak up. We still got darkness to work in and the element of surprise," _Cobalt said as the other two squad leaders nodded.

_"Cobalt, nomad actual has an incoming message," _Cyan suddenly said as Cobalt tapped on his scroll the image of Lieutenant Sterling Tanner joining the already cramped screen.

_"Staff sergeant, I am approving your assault plan. Where facing a similar situation and I don't want to lose the twilight. Have you forces start to move in I want to hit both villages at zero five thirty, watch your fire when you're in the village. There could still be civilians occupying most of those huts,"_ Tanner said as Cobalt nodded_. _

_"Yes sir, zero five thirty. Nomad one eight out,"_ he said as Tanner's picture winked out. Looking at the two fellow squad leaders Cobalt rubbed his chin,

_"You heard the man get ready to move out in ten, where going to take it slow and quiet if possible. If one of us goes loud we all go loud,"_ Cobalt said as the two screens winked out as well. Zipping his jacket back up pressing his scroll pad to his armored grieve, slowly getting up whispering into his head set

_"Get everyone packed up and ready to move out in ten, we got a village to liberate,"_ Cobalt said as Indigo nodded already breaking down her binoculars. Cobalt gritted his teeth against a sudden breeze that swept across the forest looking down at the frozen farmlands below.

Medicia Village

Medicia autonomous zone, border of Vale and Vacuo Kingdom's

0520 hrs

Cobalt had kept track of all the squads slow progression across the farm fields, several times the squads had to stop to hide from a guard passing on the wall. When the guard had passed they quickly sprinted across open fields to the next low wall over and over again. Everyone had made it to their assault positions and where each waiting tensely to assault the gates.

Just a scant twenty yards away Cobalt carefully peered over the chest high stone wall towards the western gate. Much was the same as it was a little over an hour ago, one of the guards at the top was still asleep, another guard had joined him but was distracted looking down at his scroll. The light from the object illuminated his face even without the aid of the grainy night vision,

_"Lu with me, where going to try to do this stealthy. If it goes south Indigo take that guy on the scroll first, Vermillion and Cyan take the sleeping guy if he wakes up."_ Cobalt said as Lu moved up next to him hefting his large gun up. The squad moved around quietly as Cobalt pulled up the visor on the helmet, digging the grappling hook out of his assault bag.

"Let's go," Cobalt said as Lu nodded as they each clambered over the wall quickly dashing up to the wall off to the side of the main entrance. Stopping in the shadow of the wall Cobalt looked up to see the guards still distracted, he reached into the small pouch on his back pulling free a grappling hook. Tossing the knotted rope to the ground he quickly stepped back and starting to throw the hook towards the top of the wall.

Just as Cobalt was about to release the shacking in his arm started, vertigo suddenly hit him as he let the hook go only to see it bounce off the wall. Cobalt gritted his teeth as he stumbled back against the wall as the hook hit the ground with a resounding clang.

"Shit.." Cobalt whispered as he started to regain his bearings he felt Lu's strong hand gripping his shoulder pulling him upright concern on the large man's face. Cobalt regained his composure looking up towards the wall waiting for the guard to peek over towards them,

_"Tango two, just looked like he stared down the stairs,"_ Vermillion said over the radio as Cobalt picked the grappling hook back up, stuffing it back into his pouch. The large gate suddenly creaked opened an a young man that had been looking at his scroll stepped out, rifle under his arms starting to look around. There was a sudden loud rifle shot off in the distance, shortly followed by a loud fusillade of return fire,

_"Nomad One Nine, troops in contact!"_ Was blared over the radio as the sounds of gunfire started to fill the early morning air. Cobalt looked to see the young man looking startled by the gun fire turning towards them, dropping his scroll going for his rifle. Lu was quicker on the trigger than Cobalt scything the man down in a sudden fury of dust propelled gunfire.

Cobalt brought his rifle back up as another rifle boomed out from back near the low rock wall, a moment later a body pitched over the gate watchtower landing with a thud. It was the sleeping man Cobalt and the squad had spied earlier he still clutched a cracked scroll in his dead hands.

_"Move move!"_ Cobalt said over the radio as he advanced forward with Lu right behind him, the rest of the squad bounding across towards the gate door. Hazarding a quick peek inside Cobalt found the portcullis empty only for a door leading to a set of stairs on the left side.

_"Door and staircase left, last man secure the door behind us,"_ Cobalt said as they rushed into the large area, Cobalt and Lu covering the door as Vermillion secured the massive door. The assembled again walking slowly in a long line rifles raised as they ascended the stair case, two flights up the squad was on the gate watchtower.

The watch tower was two separated roofed off rooms separated by an ageing stone wall, with long firing slits that gave a view of the area. The man who had been asleep as gone, a red stain cast against a makeshift sandbag barrier the only indication he was there a few moments before. Cobalt noted the rifle on the ground and quickly picked it up, clearing the weapon of any ammo tossing it to the side.

They cleared the rooms quickly as Cobalt looked out now onto the small village, suddenly realizing that the gate was elevated more than the others. From where they stood on top of the watch tower they had a commanding view of the entire village,

"Boss I can see everything up here," Indigo said as she set up at one of the firing slits eye to her scope looking across the village.

"Hell yea we can, Cyan radio the other squads where setting up over watch here to cover their approach into the village. Give me a perimeter, you see a target with a weapon free to engage," Cobalt said as he quickly pulled his binoculars out of his hip pouch scouting the city.

Some lights were starting to come on into the small village mainly, they were coming from the target buildings. Half a dozen armed men came spilling out of them seeming to just meander about aimlessly, Cobalt was just about to call their position in when a sharp wiz passed by his head.

"Three houses down in the middle of the street, taking fire!" Vermillion suddenly yelled out as Cobalt ducked along with the squad. Bullets began to violently thud into the protective walls around them, a few sailing through the firing slits splintering wood beams. After a moment the gun fire suddenly stopped,

"Open fire!" Cobalt yelled out raising up to fire, seeing more flashes in the darkened street only to suddenly have it slapped against his chest. Cobalt gritted his teeth seeing a pair of muzzle flashes coming from the street to their right.

"Contact right!" Cobalt yelled as the rest of the squad fired towards their original target, Cobalt shifted over firing his rifle twice. The figure fell in the middle of the road as Cobalt pulled the trigger only to hear a resounding click of an empty chamber.

"Fuck, what the ooof!" Cobalt stopped to figure out what happened to his rifle when he felt the solid hit to his chest that knocked the wind out of him. Just as the firing started it stopped as Cobalt looked down to see a dent in his right chest armor section, checking his aura seeing that no only his but Cyan's had dropped.

"Tango's down, Cyan you hit? Lu, Indigo keep watching," Cobalt managed to cough out as he stood up slowly wincing from shot as he saw Vermillion checking Cyan over.

"Just the shoulder pad, Boss you alright?" Cyan said with a small groan in her voice as Cobalt checked himself over again.

"Yea I'm good, my weapon is toast," Cobalt grunted as he looked down to see two neat holes in his rifle quickly unloading it slinging it on his backside. He quickly went back to the firing slit picking his fallen binoculars staggering just for a moment, as Vermillion appeared at his side.

"Stop let me check you over," He said as he pulled Cobalt back down pulling his helmet off shining a light in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine just a bad bruise we got to keep going," Cobalt said as Vermillion shook his head saying in a quiet tone.

"That's not the only thing I am checking over, alright your good," Cobalt grimaced a bit as Vermillion put Cobalt's helmet back on. Standing back up to the firing slit Cobalt scanned the rooftops of the village spotting a pair of men, setting up a weapon platform.

"I got a pair setting a weapon up, second rooftop to the right of the prison," Indigo suddenly said as Cobalt took a moment to find them.

"Take them, Lu, Vermillion target those half dozen still milling around," Cobalt said coldly as he watched the pair loading what looked like a mounted dust machine gun of some make. Two quick sharp shots from Indigo's rifle that deafening them in the small confines quickly ended the attacker's construction. At the same time Lu, medium machine gun and Vermillion's gun fire sent the combatants that where in the street suddenly started to scramble back into the building.

_"Nomad one sever, and one nine this is nomad one eight, we are covering your advance on over watch west, be advised half dozen hostiles around building A"_ Cobalt said into the radio as he watched their advance up the small streets.

_"Rodger one eight, encountering light resistance already have three prisoners at north gate,"_ Sergeant Kyanite Sint responded as gun fire picked up momentarily in the village. Cobalt kept watch as the two other squads quickly surrounded the buildings within a few minutes. A few brave combatants with in the building fired short bursts from the windows only to have overwhelming firepower returned.

_"Nomad one eight, this is nomad one nine, prison facility secured. We got a lot of women and children in here, shit, these monsters One eight you should get down here."_ Sergeant Folly Talc said Cobalt hearing the pain in her voice.

_"Rodger, one nine on the way, one sever keep the enemy bottled up in that building."_ Cobalt said as they quickly hustled down from the guard tower, hitting the streets they cautiously made their way towards the prison. Cobalt passed up several startled looking civilians peeking out from their small homes at them as,

"Get back inside of your houses until the fighting is over with," Cobalt said as they passed them keeping their weapons handy. Each seemed to heed their warnings and quickly went back inside, amidst the occasional burst of gun fire that echoed through the streets. Cobalt spotted a pair of Vale soldiers standing guard at a half destroyed shack,

"Vale friendlies!" Cobalt yelled to the guards as they gave him a wave from across the street. The squad quickly jogged over to a pair of concerned looking guards,

"It's bad in their staff sergeant," One commented as Cobalt passed by heading towards a lightly shot up building with more soldiers guarding. Already out in the fenced in yard several people were being helped inside of the larger building, most looked malnourished dressed in haggard clothing. Inside the building was slightly controlled chaos of Vale soldiers helping the newly freed prisoners.

"Squad help them out, but get ready to move Vermillion stay behind and help these people as best you can." Cobalt said as he saw Sergeant Folly Talc directing some of her men. She saw him and walked over quickly her helmet under her arm,

"Cobalt, when we found these people most where half frozen and starving. A few where even dead inside of these small huts, found a few guards most went down fighting. T..this type of thing happened during the grate war, never thought I would see something like this, " Folly said as she swept her hand across the room.

Cobalt looked harder at the condition of the people in the room, they were a mix of faunus and humans. Most where unhealthily skinny, their clothing looked to be reduced to just about rags. Some had obviously been beaten just that very night, fresh purple bruises on various portions of their bodies. Cobalt suddenly found himself locking eyes with an old wizened looking woman, who just smiled at him as she was being attended to. The action caught Cobalt off guard as he managed to give his best smile back despite the conditions, but inside anger welled up in him.

"Keep the area secured, take care of these people best you can. One eight on me!" Cobalt yelled as the squad minus Vermillion assembled. They made their way back into the streets, moveing up in pairs from cover to cover the short distance to where Sergeant Kyanite Sint squad. They had spread out in the streets and in some buildings firing back at the large block house when a target appeared. Cobalt found Kyanite crouched down behind a low wall directing his troops and firing.

"Sergeant Sint, next time someone fires from that building put a rocket into that room," Cobalt said surprising himself at the cold calmness in his voice. Sint looked back at him with a confused expression,

"Just do it," Cobalt said as he crouched down next to him as Sint began to relay the orders, a moment later a loud whoosh was heard. Cobalt looked up just in time to see a corner room in the building go up in a bright flash of dust powered fire, blowing part of the roof off. With the ringing of the explosion still fresh in their ears, the village suddenly descended into silence.

As the dust settled Cobalt suddenly rose up yelling towards the building,

"Throw out your weapons and surrender now or I'll bring that building down around your ears!" A few tense moments passed as weapons started to be flung out of windows. A slow procession of wounded and dust covered combatants began to vacate out. The Vale soldiers began to round them up forcing several to the ground checking them over and detaining them.

Cobalt let out a long sigh of relief as the building began to be cleared out by more of Sergeant Sint's troops. Sint came walking up to him after the last of the building was cleared the fire that had broken out on the top floor quickly extinguished by a few ice dust grenades.

"Its clear, the people here might not be too happy we just nuked part of their building," Sint said as Cobalt tapped on his scroll with Cyan nearby.

"Go look at that prison camp when you get done Sint, I meant it when I said I would have brought the building down," Cobalt said back as he switched over to his helmet radio.

_"Nomad actuall, this is nomad one eight village secured, report to follow"_ Cobalt said hoping that elsewhere things were going as well.

Anotin Village

Medicia autonomous zone, border of Vale and Vacuo Kingdom's

0545 hrs

Private November "Seven" Brendan rushed down the cramped streets of the village with the rest of his fellow Vale soldiers in the morning light. It felt nuts to him to find himself in a fight after marching through the mountains overnight. He was cold, half wet from the melting snow on his uniform and already getting tired this was nothing like his normal military job as a strategic planning tech.

He was use to air cooled offices, scrolls and touch screen monitors to work predicted battle outcomes due to certain precursor flags he analyzed from data, not a rifleman. That was why the squad had given him the nickname "Seven" due to the rear echelon job codes starting with a seven. It was also to his knowledge a bit derogatory, seeing how most "sevens" never saw real combat.

Sure he had passed mountain training earlier that year, he wanted a bit of adventure in his life from his support duties. He never thought he would actually be put into the field, but with the lack of personnel for this mission now he was in the thick of it. Their twelve man team, led by Sergeant Gris De Montesquieu had one objective get to the prisoner holding area, eliminate the guards and hold until the town was secured.

_"To our left it's a straight shot to their prison guard post_!," Montesquieu said over the radio in an excited accented voice as they charged down the street. Brendan turned sharply down a cramped alleyway that was a straight shot to the hut that was the prison's guard post. He was surprised to suddenly see a woman carrying a vase half way down the alleyway, just behind her past a short opening in a cross street was the main guard post for the prison. The woman screamed dropping the vase onto the dirt throwing her hands up seeing the sight of the soldiers freezing in place in a panic.

Everyone around him began to yell at the woman almost in unison for her to get down, just then Brendan suddenly saw the guard post door opened up. A man in hap hazard armor with one of the blue and white armbands walked out with a dust powered rifle in his hand. Brendan raised his rifle pushing the stock into the armored shoulder pad, but could not get a clear shot with the woman in the way. A burst of fire came from the man's rifle slamming bullets into the left side of the alleyway, sending brick fragments everywhere.

The woman was still frozen in shock from the sudden violence as Brendan took cover with the rest of his squad in the narrow alleyway. He craned his neck up from the ground to see Private Magenta "Greeny" Mc'Greenface suddenly tackle the woman to the ground as another burst flew down the alleyway. Recovering from the sudden shock the squad around him opened fire, Brendan jointing in firing a quick burst towards the man. Brendan watched in the pale early morning light as the enemy combatant twitch dark red circles suddenly forming all around his body as he fell. The bright red stain smearing the guard shacks door, told Brendan all he needed to know in that moment.

"Go! Go! Go take the building!" Montesquieu yelled as Brendan and the other rushed down alley way, Brendan found himself pulling ahead of the others as he dashed across the street. He could of sworn he heard a shout from behind but his ears where ringing from the sudden gun fire in the cramped alleyway. Brendan leapt over the dead man through the door way into the building stumbling for a moment on the hard wood floor regaining his footing. In a glance Brendan took in the details of the room, it was a large open air room with a few cots and a table a fire place was burning in the back corner. Their where also a half dozen men scrambling to put armor and grab nearby weapons, as he brought his rifle up.

Training suddenly took over for Brendan at the moment his mind connected with the fact that these guys were going to try to kill him. He suddenly centered the first man in his glowing weapon sights, and fired feeling the Mk-4c dust powered rifle buck against his shoulder. Not waiting for the result he started to switch between the various men in the room each one getting a sudden three shot burst.

The flashes from the muzzle break almost blinded him in the cramped room, as he half caught glinting shells ejecting from his rifle. It was all over in a moment as Brendan looked over the men each one in an awkward position on the ground, pools and splashes of red blood around them. He was breathing hard as he heard the dry hammer click of his rifle, as his finger kept involuntarily pulling the trigger. He started to reload his gun only to hear a door crashing open to his side he had missed in his initial scan of the room. Brendan turned quickly trying to bring his rifle up only to be slammed to the ground by another man. They wrestled on the ground knocking over a few sundry items from a nearby shelf as the man struggled for Brendan's rifle.

Brendan fought back as they struggled landing in a few punches to the man's side, even head butting him with his armored helmet. The man was suddenly on top of him his hands clamping around Brendan's neck, gritting his teeth Brendan brought his hands up to punch the man in the side of the neck. The man gasped releasing the hold on his neck as Brendan grabbed the back of the man's head head-butting him hard enough to crack the eye visor in his helmet. The man groaned suddenly going limp as Brendan rolled him over to the side gasping as he got up, tossing his helmet off.

He looked around the room as he re-loaded his rifle panting hard realizing the rest of the squad was not with him,

"What the fuck!" He yelled glancing out the door to the street to see his squad clustered around the alleyway firing down the street. He was about to yell to them when he heard a woman's scream from upstairs, gritting his teeth he cautiously made his way through the door the man just came from. It was a small narrow stair case that led to the second floor, another sharp scream made him hurry it up. An open door lead him down a short hall way lined with individual rooms, each one was open revealing an empty cot with restraints attached to it. Heading a muffled scream at the end of the hall he ran full tilt to the last door, kicking it open without a thought.

Inside was another of the enemy combatants a half dressed fat balding man holding onto a nude faunus woman, the man looked over at Brendan wide eyed as he dropped her. Brendan was breathing hard keeping his rifle pointed at the man's chest, easily putting two and two together. The faunus woman was crying and scrambling to cover herself on the bed as Brendan locked eyes with the man.

"Put your fucking hands up!" Brendan yelled as the man complied as he kept glancing between the two, the man saw this and smiled.

"What…shes just a faunus good for a bit of fun..anyways I give up.." The sharp booms of a pistol defended Brendan again as he looked over to see the faunus woman shaking as she dropped the pistol. The man fell to the side with a twitch dead as Brendan darted forward tossing the pistol into the hall way, as the woman looked at him bursting into tears.

"Brendan! Yo Seven! Sound off man!" He heard from down stairs as he pulled a ratty blanket around the woman's shoulders. He slung his rifle picking the woman up into his arms as she wailed clutching him tightly,

"Up here, it's clear I need the medic and some help!" He yelled as he carried the woman down the stair case seeing the squad occupying the room now. They quickly ran over as Brendan handed the woman over to their squads medic, slowly following them outside even with the ringing in his ears he could tell the fighting had stopped.

"We took the town the rest have surrender, dude why did you not stop I yelled at you to hold up," One of his squad mates said as he looked him over.

"I..I didn't hear you, I thought you guys where right behind me when I.." Brendan said as he leaned up against the wall outside the guard post.

"Shit dude, you're the destroyer man…you just took this building by yourself. Half a squad usually does that bro," Another squad mate interjected as Brendan felt suddenly tired.

"Y…yea I guess I did.. fuck me.." Brendan just responded as he slid down the wall sitting on the muddy ground. The sudden flood of emotions from his first taste of real battle draining him completely as he sat their trying to collect his thoughts as the medic checked him over. He vaguely remembered the medic telling him he was in a mild state of shock, as a water canteen was thrust into his hand. The rest of the squad took on the laborious task of securing the rest of the prison freeing the local villagers, and rounding up the criminal enemy combatants.

Brendan was still sitting their when he slowly started to come out of his mild stupor, getting up slowly from the ground. He saw Sergeant Montesquieu walking over to him and suddenly getting clapped on the shoulder,

"Stunning job, Brendan if those guys had come out of that building we would of all been toast. When we get back I am personally going to make sure you are recognized for your bravery." He said as he forcefully shook Brendan's hand.

"I uhh.. sergeant. Is..is Greeny ok I did not see him," Brendan said as Montequieu face darkened a bit and he shook his head looking Brendan in the eye.

"Private Magenta, did not make it. He took that full burst cut through his aura and his armor. He saved that woman in the process, get your gear together where on guard duty until reinforcements get here" He said slowly stepping away.

Brendan had no time to grieve over the fallen man, even if he had just known him for a few hours, the operation was still not finished wearily he moved through the muddy streets. Training kicked in again as he checked over his rifle and equipment, stripping off the cracked visor of his helmet putting the heavy thing back on his head. Rejoining his squad on the very wall they just assaulted through, surprisingly one of his squad mates slapped his shoulder,

"Come on Destroyer, we got more bad guys to fight "Brendan looked quizzically at him.

"Destroyer what happened to Seven?" He said as they all shook their heads,

"That nickname died when you went in that room bro, your destroyer now." One of them said as Brendan despite the sadness of a loss could not help but smile.

End of part 2

Special Thanks: Special thanks to the following who contributed Red shirt names from the /r/rwby discord chat. Leila Σ - Leila Alizarin, thisissparta789789 - Gris De Montesquieu, locklear -Magenta McGreenface, I'mOuttaControl for Sergeant Kyanite Sint and N7Brendan for the use of his name.


	14. Chapter 14 The Fall Maidens Weapon pt3

"We are all of us children of earth—grant us that simple knowledge. If our brothers are oppressed, then we are oppressed. If they hunger, we hunger. If their freedom is taken away, our freedom is not secure." – Franklin D. Roosevelt United day radio address June 14, 1942

A RWBY Universe Story

The 8th squad

"The Fall Maiden's Weapon"

By

P "Doomtrooper83" t

Part 3

Medicia village

Medicia autonomous zone, border of Vale and Vacuo Kingdom's

0800 hrs

Cobalt stood on the very gate house that just a few hours before they had taken by force, resting in one of then overturned chairs. The rest of the squad was spread out in the small guard shack, either keeping watch or sleeping. They had earned it especially after the short fight for the village, then contending with minor controlled chaos after they took the village.

Sorting out the enemy combatants, taking care of the freed prisoners and dealing with the villages inhabitants. Cobalt had to keep the enemy combatants separated after one almost got lynched by the rightly angry mob of village inhabitants.

Cobalt honestly could not blame them for wanting that, after hearing just a few stories of what these bastards put these people though. They managed to keep the peace until the follow on forces came swooping in to take over. Now a large scale assault was building up, as troops and vehicles landed out in barren fields for the push towards Tirevilla.

The scouting forces jobs was just about done, they would be staying in the liberated villages providing force protection until the operation was over. Cobalt was happy to have the squad put on guard duty, just after all the excitement his hand started to shake a bit. He did his best to hide it as he always did, stuffing it into his jacket as he gave commands to others hoping no one would notice. It had taken longer for the shake to go away this time, rubbing his eyes he slowly stood up grunting.

"Still hurting boss?" Indigo said as she came in from the wall outside, slowly closing a door behind her. Settling in across from Cobalt with her rifle propped up against the wall, finishing out a range card.

"Yea Doc, said I might have cracked a rib nothing to serious. Hell of a way to spend your honeymoon huh?" He said looking down at the dent in his chest armor.

"Yea, the new wife is not too happy with this thankfully she understands. Look at it this way boss you might get a few days off to go spend with your lady friend." Indigo said as Cobalt sigh a bit looking out into the distance a bit.

"We kind of, well broke up. Just where living two different lives, happens in both our professions I guess," Cobalt said trailing off at the end. A few quiet moments passed interrupted by the screaming engines of another Bullhead VTOL as it landed out in the field.

"You're just a bad date is all," Indigo said as Cobalt gave a little short chuckle rolling his shoulders back,

"Always making feel better, glad I got friends like you around." Cobalt said as he wiped some grit from his eyes hearing the beep from his scroll. Indigo just leaned back with a grin as Cobalt tapped on his scroll,

"Nomad one eight this is Nomad actual, I need you in the village central plaza we got some hearts and minds to win over." L.t Sterling Tanner said as Cobalt perked his brow.

"Yes, sir any clue why they want me specifically?" Cobalt said as he went back into the guardhouse slipping his helmet back on.

"It's a local leader, from what the civil affairs unit is telling me they want to speak to you personally. Where having some trouble translating because of their own local dialect is mixed in with three others. Get down there and see if you can get us some local Intel, An accurate map for one would be nice if they have one, Nomad actual out." Tanner when on in a business like fashion.

"Understood sir, Nomad one eight out," Cobalt said as he looked over at Indigo picking up his pack,

"I'm off to go win over the locals with my shining personality, Indigo you're in charge" Indigo just smirked a bit and gave a wave.

"Go get them lady killer," She said with a laugh.

Cobalt was surprised as he walked through the street just hours before it was deserted now it was as if the city suddenly sprang to life. Already several civilians had their homes opened up, the smell of cooked food mingled in with the cool morning air. Amongst all this various Vale military soldiers delivered food packages, somewhere stopping and talking with locals, while others attended to medical needs.

Cobalt passed by the still smoldering prison area seeing a work crew of civilians clearing the rubble by hand. Approaching the town center he could see that their where air shops suddenly setting back up, there was even a food stall with a large colorful banner saying now open. Still others milled about a few hastily made aid distribution points, receiving aid from the civil affairs unit.

"These people sure are resilient," Cobalt said to himself as he looked around trying to find the command post when a voice startled him from behind.

"They were not the first to invade our lands and be ousted, they will not be the last," Turning around Cobalt found himself staring into the yellow eyes of a young woman. To Cobalt she seemed to be in her mid-twenties, the brilliant eyes where off set by her dark tanned color skin. Her brown hair was tied back into a bun and she was dressed in a simple one piece tan dress. Around her shoulders was a colorful red and silver embroidered shaw that had seen better days,

"I'm staff sergeant Cobalt Bale, are you the local leader I was sent to meet?" Cobalt said as the woman gave a soft nod.

"My name is Zyarr, I am a servant to the one who sees. She is our spiritual advisor you would say, and I am afraid the only local leader left in our tribe. She has asked to see you," Zyarr said as Cobalt waited for a moment.

"So, ok please take me to her," Colbat said as Zyarr shook her head for a moment,

"You must bring an offering, while freeing us is a great gift custom dictates one must bring a gift for visiting the seer. I would suggest food," She said with a smile gesturing towards the newly opened stall already serving fresh liberated bread.

Cobalt nodded softly as he went over to the stall fishing some operation sponsored lien out of a pocket buying, a loft of bread. The stall attended smiled as he handed him a large metal plate with steamed met along with the bred after taking the money. Turning around Zyarr kindly took the plate from him with a smile,

"Please follow, I must carry this." As she began to stride away Cobalt keeping pace behind her,he was led eastward towards more of the residential area of the village. Short squat huts where in various states of disrepair, families looking them over and repairing them. They only stopped momentary to give a short bow to Zyarr and say "Kher be inshalla" to which she would smile and nod. Eventually he found himself standing outside of a series of three ramshackle huts, only the center one with smoke coming from its stack.

"You should go alone from here, remove your boots before entering," the young woman said as she handed Cobalt a plate of food. Taking the plate Cobalt looked into the ramshackle hut slowly walking through the door. At the entrance he took off his boots and on some odd instinct set his rifle down next to them. Moving a tattered curtain to the side he found the inside was slightly cluttered with a musky smell to the air, a few streams of light came down from the tattered roof dimly lighting the area. Cobalt scanned the room for a momently when he saw a hit of movement, a frail looking hand motioning him forward.

He turned to see a wizened old woman sitting in a large framed chair, her blind milky white eyes seemed to track every movement as Cobalt approached her. Her hand motioned him to set the food down in front of her, which the moment he let go the woman seized a slice of bread. Cobalt watched as she devoured it, tears welling up at the edge of her wrinkly eyes. It seemed from her short liberation from the prison, she had managed to clean herself and seemed to have put on her best clothing. A simple one piece tan dress with a red embroidered shawl around her shoulders, her gray stringy hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail.

"Ma'am, I was told you wanted to speak to me," Cobalt said as the woman nodded motioning him to sit on a small pillow on the ground.

"My name is Sera Phineus, I am a seer of many things in these parts and beyond. My people have decided that I am a leader for the time being. This is true for now but, I mealy guide them troubled times," She said as Cobalt sat looking up at her as she drank a small saucer of water.

"I was hoping to get your help you see we need to," Cobalt began to say as she cut him off,

"There are things you must know, I saw your coming I know you will be victorious in your fight ahead. Destiny has bigger things in store for you Cobalt Bale, things which I will tell you now that you and your heroes have destroyed these harpies of men," Sera said as Cobalt perked his brow not sure exactly what he was in for.

"I can sense you do not believe, even my blind eyes can see a spirit follows you. I see her behind you always watching," She said as Cobalt stiffened as she continued,

"Listen, there is a grate evil in the lands of Remnant. A silent one that has been biding its time it will strike soon nearer to your home than you can imagine. This you cannot change, but it will lead you and your band of heroes across the world itself. My only wish is that the silver eyed warrior where to help you, alas this is not to pass."

"I'm sorry ma'am this is a bit hard to take in, I really don't believe in destiny," Cobalt suddenly said gritting his teeth a bit as he shifted on the pillow on the ground.

"Just because you may not believe in destiny does not mean destiny does not believe in you," Sera said her frail quiet voice cutting through the air. The old woman merely grinned at Cobalt,

"I see it in your eyes more immediate concerns, you and your warriors wish to take the fortress city at the end of the pass yes?"

"Yes, I was hoping that you would be able to provide a map or have some information that would help us," Cobalt said relieved that the conversation had returned to some normality. Sera gave a few soft nods and slowly pointed to a shelf against the wall,

"Their, you will find a map you seek, but for your warriors there is a way inside of the city. I will instruct Zyarr to gather a guide for you and yours alone, be weary. For you go against one who has but a hint of the Fall maiden's power in him," Sera said as Cobalt rose up finding a rolled up map on the shelf.

"Thank you, if there is anything else we can…" Colbat began as he raised a hand up to stop him,

"You will already do more than many should be asked of, I ask that when the fates are done with you not to be bitter towards them. Now go, I have said what has been needed to say," She said turning towards the offered plate. Cobalt giving a soft bow as he saw the other villagers do, slowly walking back to retrieve his boots and rifle.

Cobalt met Zyarr just outside still trying to process the strange meeting inside as she gave him a bow,

"Your guide and a few of the strongest men still left will meet you at the eastern gate. They will lead you through the forests to the hidden entrance to the fortress," she said as Cobalt returned the bow.

"Thank you I will let my command know of the help you have given us today, does she..always talk in such a way," Cobalt asked as Zyarr started to lead him once again.

"She is the seer, many my discount her but what she has said has always come to pass through the generations."

"Sorry if I am just as skeptical as everyone else, that was just.." Cobalt trailed off as he absentmindedly looked over his shoulder.

"Like many outsiders, you do not have the belief's we have there is magic here among these lands. Take that for what you will," Zyarr simply said as Cobalt could not help but shake the feeling that someone else was pacing behind him.

To be concluded in part 4


	15. Chapter 15 The Fall Maidens Weapon pt4

"We are all of us children of earth—grant us that simple knowledge. If our brothers are oppressed, then we are oppressed. If they hunger, we hunger. If their freedom is taken away, our freedom is not secure." – Franklin D. Roosevelt United day radio address June 14, 1942

A RWBY Universe Story

The 8th squad

"The Fall Maiden's Weapon"

By

P "Doomtrooper83" T

Part 4

Medicia village

Medicia autonomous zone, border of Vale and Vacuo Kingdom's

1000 hrs

"So let me get this straight they only want to lead you to this supposed back entrance into the city?" Lieutenant Sterling Tanner said as Cobalt looked down at the disapproving face on his scroll. Cobalt had relayed most of the meeting between himself and Sera. Deciding it was best to cut out the odd destiny talk and just stick to the facts,

"Yes sir, I know it is an odd request, but again it seems to be one of their cultural traditions as far as I can tell," Cobalt said as he stood there with the rest of the squad within earshot. Sterling looked a bit annoyed at the whole thing rubbing his chin for a moment,

"The assault has already been delayed as is, and I am sending out scouting units before we head towards the city this afternoon. If this indeed a back way into the city, I want to know about it. A few things first, switch to the private line." Sterling said looking dead on at Cobalt over the screen.

"Understood sir, switching" Cobalt tapped a few icons on his scroll before holding his hand to his earpiece.

"Staff sergeant Bale, I know that major Jade seems to favor you and some of your antics. I, on the other hand do not the map is going to help us but, this back way in is a gamble. Convince me why I should let you," He said as Cobalt thought for a moment.

"Sir, we have not seen this supposed weapon hit us yet if we find our way inside we could give the unit fair warning if they use it. If we make it inside we can just to observation give you a head's up on what is on the inside, worse case we get lost in the woods for a few hours." Cobalt said as he watches Tanner mill things over for a moment.

"Alright but, I want two other volunteers from the scout group to go with you. You will only do observation and reporting you will not engage unless I give the command. I can't give you any transport you're going to have to find your own way there. The assault will kick off exactly at fifteen hundred understood," Tanner said as Cobalt nodded.

"Yes sir, and umm the locals are kind of covering our transport even if it's a little unconventional," Cobalt said as he looked up to see some horses being lead over to them.

Medicia village

Medicia autonomous zone, border of Vale and Vacuo Kingdom's

1020 hrs

Cobalt grunted in the saddle as he slowly turned his horse in a wider than usual circle, trying his best to get the handle of riding the steadfast animal. Their heavy weapons man Lu Xiong, had been able to give them some instruction on how to ride. The Vale farm owner had taken to his large draft horse like a pro while the rest of the squad was having some difficulties.

"Oh come on, quit bucking!" Indigo had yelled at her horse as it finally started to settle down with a snort as she squirmed in her saddle.

"You have to be calm with them, see good horse," Lu chided her as he gave his mount a soft pet on the head with a grin. With a soft squeeze of his legs, Lu had his large draft horse move slowly forward starting to circle around Indigo as she just frowned.

"Yea well some of us did not grow up learning how to ride," She just huffed as Vermillion chuckled,

"What after Lu's instruction I am riding nicely, now the boss on the other hand," Vermillion said as Cobalt almost fell out of the saddle from a sudden stop. Cobalt just grunted at the playful chiding as he watched Cyan race down a street slowly stopping then turning back yelling,

"Hey! I made it gallop!" as she trotted back on her mount. Cobalt smirked a bit as he watched his squad slowly gather around him on their mounts.

"You know we look like something out of the history books, just hand me a sword and we look like the warriors of old," Cobalt said as a pair of Vale soldiers came riding up. The first he recognized as Sergeant Kyanite Sint the older seasoned soldier looked like the expert he was in his saddle,

"Cobalt, this is the only other guy who wanted to volunteer and he was the only other person who knew how to ride a horse," Kyanite said as he nodded towards a younger looking man. The young man steadied his horse as Cobalt gave him a look over.

"Private November Brendan, staff sergeant Bale," November said as he saluted his horse right next to Kyanites.

"Drop the rank stuff and call me Cobalt, my squad is a bit informal like that. Brendan? The same one who charged alone into a house full of hostiles and cleared it?" Cobalt said as November gave a bashful nod.

"Answer me this why volunteer after what you just went through his morning? A candid about your answer," Cobalt continued as November gave a slight shrug.

"Well, staff…Cobalt, no one else would volunteer and well the regiment says you have a reputation for getting into..odd circumstances," November said as the squad gave a short laugh.

"Oh trust me we are all well aware of that, just follow my lead and no rushing buildings by yourself." Cobalt quipped as he slowly started to trot his horse forward. The rest of the squad slowly started to follow behind him at the slow trot towards the east gate of the village.

"Hey where just the regiments shit magnets, we come out on top," Indigo said shrugging at November as Cyan cut in.

"Most of the time we come out on top," She said a bit softly as the squad grew quiet for a moment as they rode along in silence. Cobalt gripped the reigns for his horse a bit tight for a moment taking in a deep breath as Vermillion rode up beside him.

"Boss, this riding half way across the valley is not going to help your ribs. I think when we get back a better examination might be in order, for a few other issues." He said as Cobalt brushed a gloved hand against his dented armor.

"Yea, doc I get you, you can poke and prod me all you want after all this is over. For now, let's just stay mission focused," Cobalt said as the open east gate came into view.

Sitting they're astride her own horse was Zyarr, surrounding her were a half dozen armed men on horseback. They were dressed in various colored robes, with desert scarfs covering their necks and heads. Slung around their shoulders where canvas bags stuffed with magazines, along with what appeared to be captured rifles. Cobalt could see some even sported fresh bandages from the medics, one even had a bandaged eye yet stood firm in his saddle.

"Zyarr, mind if I ask who these men are?" Cobalt said as the two groups looked over at each other as Zyarr gave a soft bow.

"These are the last of our strongest fighters left from the two villages, they will lead you through the caves and are asking to fight with you," Zyarr said as the men around her bowed as well.

"Are they trustworthy?" Indigo said pulling up next to Cobalt casting a weary glance over the armed men. One of them raised their head fiercely looking green eyes looking at Cobalt,

"I am Sheenni-Kai leader of these men and we will follow you into the teeth of death itself. We must regain our honor from these invaders." Sheenni-Kai said with conviction as the others around him nodded.

"Alright, well a dozen people makes a full squad at least. You will follow my orders when I give them, were here to scout. If we got to get into a fight we will give them one hell of a one, also I have a feeling your group would have went even if I said no," Cobalt said as Zyarr chuckled.

"You are quite right in that regard, we lead you through the forest to the old tunnels to the city. We will come out near the dust mine entrance near the airfield," Sheenni-kai said giving another short nod.

"Alright let's move out, Sheenii-Kai lead the way. Don't have much time to waste," Cobalt said as Sheenii-kai suddenly yelled.

"We ride!" As those around him let out sudden whoops and yells as they suddenly spurred their horses. Caught slightly off guard by the action Cobalt waved his hand forward as the squad quickly began to catch up to the riders.

Tirevilla Mountain Range

Medicia autonomous zone, border of Vale and Vacuo Kingdom's

1320 hrs

After two and a half hard hours of riding getting off the horse when they reached the side of the mountain, Cobalt could see the whole squad was sore. Sheenii-kai and his fighters despite their malnourishment jumped off with ease quickly revealing a camouflaged hole in the side of the mountain. They had crawled through the tunnels, sometimes having to take their armor off in order to fit through tight spaces.

They had just cleared another narrow section of caves that suddenly opened up into a more modern looking mine shaft. Steel and wood beams framed the long corridor with left over pick axes and wheeled carts scattered about.

"We will be there soon, we left a powered cart up ahead that will take us the rest of the way," Sheenii-Kai said as Cobalt started to put his armor back on.

"Alright give us a moment, Cyan got in contact with the lieutenant yet?" Cobalt said as Cyan shook her head.

"It's the caves their too full of metals and dust deposits nothing is getting through since we entered. I can get us back in contact as soon as make topside." She said as they slowly walked down the tunnel.

"Soon as you can get in contact, we might get to end all this without another shot fired," Cobalt said as Sheenii-kai's men started to uncover the powered cart. The cart was slightly larger than a small buggy with several empty dust carts in front covered over by well-used tarps. They quickly began to load in as a powerful gust of wind suddenly blew around them.

"The wind does not blow down here, this is an ill wind!" Sheenii-kai yelled as the cart suddenly roared to life as they ducked into the empty carts.

"Step on it I don't like this, we got to get to the surface and find out what's going on," Cobalt yelled as the cart began to speed up down the long dark tunnel.

Medicia plains just outside of Tirevilla

Medicia autonomous zone, border of Vale and Vacuo Kingdom's

1335 hrs

"Out of the vehicles now into the trenches!" Lieutenant Sterling Tanner yelled over his scroll radio as he piled out with his command squad. The sudden unnatural storm raged around them as they piled out of the back of the aegis apc into a vicious sand storm. Moments before the sky had been clear as they rolled their armored thrust up towards Tirevilla, most of the enemy combatants simply gave up. The few that didn't were quickly sweep aside within moments of first contact, with the scout squads.

After not hearing back from Bale's group Tanner had surmised they had just gotten lost in the forest or the caves they went in. Not to mention he was none too pleased that a small force of locals had gone with them on the scouting mission to the city. Now with this sudden storm, he figured the small group for dead at the moment, as they ducked into recently unoccupied trenches full of frightened former fighters.

"Sir one of the apc's has flipped over, Nomad four is rescuing them now. They said lighting hit it from out of the sky," Tanner's radio man said a rumble of thunder rolled across the sky.

"They sure about that might have just been an improvised dust bomb, tell everyone watch where their stepping," Tanner said as another bolt suddenly lanced from the sky. The bright flash of light followed by a miniature explosion as dust and rocks landed around them. Tanner pushed himself up looking over the trench, the walled city merely a mile away was obscured by the storm.

"Get ready to push fowa…" Tanner began to say as he was cut off by the sudden spectacle as a long streak of lighting lashed out of the sky. It tore a ragged line in the dirt heading towards him he quickly jumped to the side colliding with a few fellow soldiers as the bold lanced through the trench wall.

A moment later a resounding explosion sounded as Tanner scrambled up to see the aegis apc burning, crew members scrambling out of the vehicle on fire. They were quickly dragged down and extinguished before being pulled into the trench by fellow soldiers

"Sir more reports of APC's getting stuck half of the force can't move forward," The radio man said as Tanner took in the situation.

"Where sitting ducks for whatever the hell this is, get ready to fall back under suppressing fire. All units retreat," Tanner ordered gritting his teeth as the lighting flashed across the sky.

Tirevilla

Medicia autonomous zone, border of Vale and Vacuo Kingdom's

1340 hrs

The powered cart slowly came to a stop at the entrance to the mine shaft, its canvas covering whipping in the sudden wild wind that blew in from outside. Cobalt was the first to jump out of the cart making his way up to the covering slowly pulling it to the side to look outside. There was a large lay down yard with various pieces of mining machinery laying under dust covered canvass, a large three-story modern metal sided building dominated the large yard.

The city soon spread out just beyond a high mud bricked perimeter wall, the mine was slightly elevated so Cobalt could get a good view of the city around them. The large fortress wall dominated the skyline but was catching his eye was just beyond it.

"What the hell?" Indigo said as she joined him looking out across the wall to the massive swirling dust storm that flashed with lighting. The others quickly followed suit as booms of thunder rolled across the city,

"Destê keçikê…that man he used the same thing on us when we fought him," Sheenni-Kai said as Cobalt looked to Cyan.

"Anything from command?" He said as Cyan shook her head tapping on her scroll,

"I am getting bits and pieces the rest is just static," She said as she kept one hand pressed to the side of her helmet.

"Alright, where going to occupy that building and strong hold it until we get better reception. Sheenni-Kai your men occupy the first and second floors we will take the roof," Cobalt said as Sheenni-Kai nodded. With guns up to their shoulders they quickly ran across the yard with Lu, leading the way as they quickly formed a line outside of the mining office. With a tap on Lu's shoulder from Cobalt, Lu swiftly kicked in the door with weapons raised they quickly swept into the dusty workshop.

With shouts of "Clear!" from each of them they quickly made their way into the building clearing out the rooms and making their way to the roof. Cobalt pushed open the door on the roof feeling a gust of wind push against him, as the squad spread out taking cover behind the roofs high partition.

"Cyan see if you can get ahold of command, everyone else keep an eye out get ready to fight at moment's notice," Cobalt said as he pulled some binoculars out of his hip pouch.

"Boss over here bearing two eighty, danger close," Vermillion suddenly said as they all instinctively ducked. At a low crouch Cobalt quickly ran to his side, peeking up over the roof partition. Just over the mine's perimeter wall down a short road was a large open section of hard packed earth, a large metal "Airship Loading" sign hung from a pole.

Their where a few scattered tents with supply crates in a semi-circle around a pair of bullheads and a small boxy looking airship. Cobalt could see at least a half dozen men scrambling around the encampment quickly loading boxes into the larger airship,

"The little bastards are packing up their going to make a run for it," Vermillion said as Cobalt put the binoculars to his eyes scanning the area.

"Yea I that and I think that's what's causing the storm, Indigo go get Sheenni-kai up here," Cobalt said as he focused in on the rear of the airship. Just outside of the ships rear cargo ramp a man stood in the center of a ring of dust crystals arrayed on the ground a staff held up in his hand towards the city wall. Cobalt had to squint his eyes at the bright light emanating from the staff before having to look away as Sheenni-kai joined them on the roof.

Cobalt motioned the haggard looking fighter to have a look as soon as Sheenni-kai did he spat on the ground handing the glasses back.

"That is the one who brought this upon my people, him and that cursed staff who is killing your men now in that storm." He said as Cobalt nodded.

"Boss I got Nomad actual on the horn for you," Cyan said as he hunkered down pulling his scroll out looking down at the screen.

"Nomad actual, this is Nomad one eight we have eyes on the high-value target and the weapon that might be causing the storm outside over," Cobalt said as the scratchy image of Lieutenant Tanner appeared.

"Nomad…on..y..are..we..falling back..your orders are to…" Tanner said over the scroll the words lost to the wind and static.

"Nomad actual you are broken, I repeat broke, say again you're last over," Cobalt said as the static cleared up for a moment.

"We are falling back, but were trapped by a wall of wind get your unit out of their.," Tanner yelled over the scroll before the transmission faded out for a moment.

"Sir I say again, we might have the source of the storm that is trapping you in sight. They're packing up to get away, request permission to engage," Cobalt said as Tanner's face came back.

"Negative, fall back…we..dammit we just lost another aegis.." Tanner said as the transmission suddenly cut out.

"Shit," Cobalt said as he looked around at his squad pushing the scroll back into his hip pocket gripping his rifle.

"Boss, what are we going to do?" Indigo said as Cobalt thought for a moment looking back towards the airfield.

"Ordres are to fall back. But if that storm keeps going we might not have a unit to fall back to, where outnumbered as is," Cobalt said as Sheennii-kai chimed in,

"You have fighters all around you the people of Tirevilla are good fighters as well, but as long as they have the man with the staff they will not fight. If you will not go we will go down there ourselves, "

Cobalt took a deep breath for a moment gripping his rifle more coming to a decision,

"Official orders are to fall back, corporal Indigo White, for the record I am willfully disobeying a direct order from my superior. I am doing this of my own volition, I believe that stopping that guy with the staff is the only way to stop that storm," Cobalt said as Indigo looked at him in surprise.

"As such, I can't give a direct order to any of you to help me," He continued as the squad looked over at him.

"I..thats noted boss, but if you think that stopping staff guy down there will save our comrades. I go where you go boss," Indigo said with a shrug.

"You'll be throwing your career away if you pull this off, or we will be all dead. These guys can't get away to do this to someone else, I'll go but I am not happy with it," Vermillion chimed in with a grunt.

"The transmission was fuzzy so who knows what was actually said," Cyan merely stated as Cobalt perked his brow at her. Cobalt looked over at Lu the big man giving a shrug looking at them,

"Lu come on man, we know you're getting out after this you don't have to go," Cobalt started as Lu held up a hand.

"If I was not to go what am I going to tell my kids when their friends are in trouble, besides these people deserve to be free." The big man said keeping his large gun trained towards the airfield.

"Brendan, Sint same deal," Cobalt said as the two soldiers looked at each other for a moment then nodded,

"I came here for a fight, so fighting here or there don't make much difference," Sint said as Brendan spoke up suddenly,

"I saw what they did to some girls they had captive, no way in hell these guys get away." He said as Cobalt quickly got to work on a plan.

"Alright, this is a quick assault plan. Where heading up the road to the encampment while their busy trying to load stuff up. We form a skirmish line with a base of fire, soon as we settle in a mad minute the whole camp. Shoot everything you got, reload then assault and sweep through the camp, smash anything in the way." Cobalt said as he drew a ragged line with his finger towards the camp.

"Indigo I want a precision shot if you can on that staff wielding guy, your shot will start us off. Sheenni-kai you and your men will disable the airships or outright destroy them, Brendan goes with them," Cobalt said as he drew on the quick map in the scattered dust on the roof.

"My squad will break off and hit that guy with the staff with everything we got, if it all goes to shit we fall back to this building and ex-fil back through the tunnels. Remember speed, surprise, and swift violence." Cobalt continued as he finished the drawing.

Cobalt looked each of them over in the small huddle for a moment before destroying the drawing with his gloved hand,

"Let's get it done, he said as they looked at each other then gave soft nods heading back towards the roof door.

Tirevilla Airfield

Medicia autonomous zone, border of Vale and Vacuo Kingdom's

1345 hrs

The only cover available on the dirt road was a waist high drainage ditch leading up to the encampment that had been used as a latrine. They had half crouched half run up the long ditch doing their best to keep down despite the mess they stepped in, soon they were crouched down along the ditch peeking over the top at the encampment.

"_Indigo got the shot?"_ Cobalt whispered into his helmet-mounted microphone as he slowly rested his rifle on the lip of the ditch.

"_Negative theirs's too much in the way, from this angle switch to secondary?"_ Indigo said over the radio as Cobalt glanced down the lineseeing everyone ready.

"_Alright, pick one out again on your shot we go," _Cobalt said as he aimed his rifle at the nearest tent he caught a glance of figures wandering back and forth between the tents.

The sudden shot from Indigo's rifle ignited a firestorm of gunfire from the skirmish line as ragged lines of holes appeared in the tents of the encampment. Cobalt pressed the trigger on his rifle sending a fully automatic stream of dust powered shells into the tents in front of him. Emptying the magazine in only a few moments he quickly ejected the spent magazine slapping another into the rifle as one of the tents suddenly exploded outward sending a thick plume of fire.

"Eighth squad forward! Advance by cover fire!" Cobalt shouted as his squad rose up running towards the ruined now burning tents firing short bursts as they went. They dashed forwards gaining on the group of tents soon pressing forward and around them, as smoke filled the air. The squad stopped short of overtaking the tents as he waved back towards Sheenni-kai's group, the robe-clad men rising up running and shooting as they came forward.

Even over the ring of gunfire and the still exploding tent Cobalt suddenly heard Sheenni-kai's group suddenly yelled,

"Mirin ji bo zaliman!" as they towards the tents guns firing towards figures fleeing the tents.

Cobalt grinned as his squad began to run towards the larger airship, as a few of the enemy combatants suddenly burst out from a ramp door firing wildly. Cobalt dove to the ground with his squad as they began to return fire, he sighted in on figure two quick short bursts from his rifle sent the figure spinning to the ground.

The boom of Indigo's rifle next to him downed another figure as he ran to retrieve his fallen comrade, it was shortly followed by Lu's machine gun rakeing the airships side entrance. A pair of flashes came from the entrance as someone poked a rifle around the corner blind firing towards them, only to duck back as Lu sprayed bullets around the entrance.

"Go around the side, Sint and I will cover the approach!" Lu yelled as Cobalt looked back to see the pair hunker down behind some equipment crates. Grunting Cobalt pushed up with Indigo, Vermillion, and Cyan on his sides as they ran around the front side of the airship heading towards the rear. The each pressed up against the side of the ship as Cobalt led the way as they neared the rear lowered hatch.

Gunfire and explosions could still be heard echoing around them as Cobalt held his rifle at the low ready, a tap on his leg from Indigo sent him around the side. Cobalt raised his rifle up ready to fire only to feel a gust of the wind and something seize him by his throat suddenly lifting him up into the air. Cobalt could hear Indigo yelling out something as he was propelled forward suddenly finding himself looking down at a green hooded figure as he struggled.

A gust of wind blew his hood back as Cobalt struggled to look down a mid-twenties male, with short spiky brown hair and sunburnt skin. A pair of green eyes held a certain glow about them as he looked up into Cobalt's as he struggled. It took the struggling Cobalt a moment to recognize the huntsman who sent the original message Zlen Vitrol.

"Oh I see expecting someone else, well let's just say I got the better of who you were looking type of power should not be in the hands of an amateur, I was expecting huntsmen…or at least a huntswoman. Then again Salem did say they might be sending soldiers, I'll amuse myself before…" he suddenly said a loud boom from behind caused him to drop Cobalt.

Cobalt landed on his knees with a wince gasping for breath as he looked up as another gust of air suddenly blew around him. Cobalt watched still slightly stunned as a bullet grazed the shoulder of the rogue huntsman who flinched slightly, before casting his hand forward fingers spread. Cobalt suddenly went flying end over end through the air crashing onto the cargo deck of the airship.

Gunfire resounded around him as he slowly got up hearing the warning sound coming from his scroll on his arm, warning him that his aura was low. As Cobalt struggled to his feet taking cover behind an overturned wood cargo box, he caught sight of Cyan flying through the air as well. Cobalt watched as she fell against some cargo netting that thankfully softened her hard fall,

"Cyan! You alright?!" Cobalt yelled as he pushed himself up taking aim at Zlen as the huntsman stood his ground amidst the withering fire. Both Indigo and Vermillion had fallen back into the massive cargo hold as well firing as they went, as gusts of wind tossed cargo boxes at them.

"Yea I am ok! He's got a wind semblance he's making the bullets veer off course we can't get a hit in!" Cyan yelled even as he saw blood dripping down her face from a dent in her helmet as she fired a burst towards Zlen. Cobalt watched as a gust blew Zlen's cloak around and the bullets thud into the ground near his feet the staff glowing in his hand. The huntsman began to slowly walk towards the cargo ramp opening laughing as bullets zipped around him,

"I got a small taste of a maiden's power! Nothing you mortals can do!" Zlen called out as several heavy crates were tossed through the air. Seeing one flying at him Cobalt rolled out of the way watching it smash into the ground suddenly exploding into fiery pieces. Cobalt covered his head as he felt pieces of burning wood thud against his armor, he felt something hit his hand and roll off. A small pebble sized dust crystal glinted off the flames as he reached out picking it up, grinning like a madman Cobalt sprang up.

"_Indigo, Vermillion keep him busy I got an idea, Cyan tear some of these crates open their full of dust crystals. Grab as many as you can get,"_ Cobalt yelled into his radio as he scrambled over to the nearest crate.

"_Cobalt that means were in a big bomb, that jackass is tossing crates of unstable crystals at us!"_ Indigo said over the radio followed by the booms of her rifle.

"_Yea I know we got to push him back outside somehow,"_ Cobalt said as he pried a crate open with his bayonet, scooping up a hand full of dust crystals stuffing them into a drop pouch. Cyan ran over to him her own bag stuffed full of glowing dust rocks handing it over quickly,

"_Boss over here, it's a cargo catapult it's loaded down primed and ready. The controls are on the side we can ram him with it,"_ Vermillion said as Cobalt looked up over his broken over the crate to see loaded down cargo pallet.

"Stick tape and hand me your spare grenades," Cobalt said with a grin as Cyan handed him the items while stopping to shoot at Zlen. Cobalt quickly stuffed the grenades into the pouches, wrapping the pair tightly together with the silver sided tape tucking it under his arm.

"_Alright let's lead him over there, we hit him with the cargo pallet forcing him outside. Indigo I am going to toss this makeshift explosive at him and you nail it got it," _Cobalt said over the radio as he tapped Cyan's shoulder. Cobalt began to run across the cargo deck heading towards Vermillion, he was half way to the loader when a bright flash suddenly zipped in front of him. Cobalt's rifle exploded in his right hand as a shot of electricity ran down his arm making it go numb.

Cobalt yelled out seeing his hand smoke for a moment as he stumbled landing next to Vermillion, still clutching the explosive. Zlen cackled as Vermillion pulled Cobalt to his feet,

"Boss come on he's nearly there," Vermillion said Cobalt did his best to regain his composure grabbing onto the control panel. Cobalt slipped the explosive down into his still useable hand getting ready to charge forward as Vermillion held his hand over the release button.

"Think the wind was my only trick?" Zlen yelled as Cobalt saw him walk onto the cargo catapults track slamming the staff down onto the metal grating. Smirking Zlen held out the staff both of the dust crystals on each end glowing causing the metal decking to vibrate.

"Nope but we got a few of our own!" Cobalt tapped Vermillion's shoulder as the medic slammed his open palm down on the release button. With a sudden whoosh of pressurized air the loaded cargo pallet rushed forward catching Zlen off-guard, he raised the staff up too late to stop it getting it with the full force of the pallet from hitting him. Cobalt rushed behind the pallet as it ejected out the rear end of the cargo airship, crashing into the dirt outside breaking apart as Zlen emerged from the scattered crates.

With a battle cry his voice already horse from the day's events Cobalt tossed the explosive package with all his might from his one good arm yelling,

"Indigo!" as he tossed himself to the ground face buried in the dirt as he watched the explosive sail through the air. Zlen was raising the staff towards the explosive package when a shot rang out just about a foot or two from the rogue huntsman. The explosion sent Cobalt tumbling through the dirt deafening his ears, his head rang and the concussion waves of secondary explosives battered his chest.

Head swimming a bit he looked up to see a three foot crater where Zlen had been, one of the airships ear stabilizers had sheared in half landing on it with a crash. Cobalt slowly got to his feet seeing a fire break out on the combined wreckage, panting hard he pressed a hand to his head.

"_S…squad sound off,"_ Cobalt said as he walked towards the cargo hold rear ramp watching Cyan, Vermillion and Indigo walk out. They each had a scratch or two from flying debris, Vermillion was missing his helmet and had a cut on his cheek. Cyan was still bleeding from the head wound she had and Indigo was limping slightly from a big dent in her leg armor.

Cobalt was about to congratulate Indigo on a well-placed shot when Vermillion pointed out away from the crater. Cobalt slowly turned around to see a small mound lifting himself slowly out of the dirt, it was Zlen. His right arm was missing below the elbow, now just a blackened charred mass his body was covered in a dozen different wounds that would have fallen a normal man. One eye was swollen shut from an open cut as his one still good hand disappeared into his destroyed robes pulling out a short sword.

"T..t..think..this is..the end..of.." Zlen was sputtering as a sudden line of bullet holes raked up and across his body. Zlen staggered for a moment as three more bursts cut him down where he stood the former huntsman falling to the dirt in a bloody mess. Cobalt looked over to see Sheennii-kai along with several of his own wounded men, smoking rifles at their hips.

"Now…now it is done," Sheennii-kai simply said as the desert wind finally died down.

Tirevilla

Medicia autonomous zone, border of Vale and Vacuo Kingdom's

1500 hrs

The storms sudden disappearance at the death of Zlen Vitrol had allowed the rest of the third regiment to storm into the city. Most of its defenders had surrendered or become sudden victims to the newly freed populous, the death of Zlen spread through the city with the thanks of Sheennii-kai's men. Knowing the leader of the oppressors was finally dead the population rose up suddenly against their former tormentors. They fell upon the few remaining hold outs with firsts, rocks and hand tools those few they could not get to Vale forces quickly swept aside. Finally after months of oppression the people of the Medicia zone where finally free.

Cobalt sat on the rear end of an Aegis armored personnel carrier being tended to by another medic, the rest of his squad including November Brendan and Kyanite Sint. That had both distinguished themselves in the surprise attack November by heading in with Sheennii-kai's men and destroying both of the bullheads with explosives before getting knocked out with a round glanced off his helmet. Kyanite had a shoulder wound from holding off the reinforcements with Lu from exiting the airship. They had managed to pin them down inside long enough for Kyanite to rush the door and grenade the bastards out.

Cobalt grinned at the both of them as they were getting loaded up into other Aegis to be transported back, as the carriers drove away Cobalt caught sight of Lieutenant Sterling Tanner. Tanner was flanked by six uniform fresh military police from the Argo as they marched up to him, Cobalt just looked up.

"Well, let's get on with this," Cobalt simply said as he stood up shakily his arm in a simple white sling covered with bandages. Tanner held no emotion in his eyes as he looked Cobalt over for a moment,

"Staff Sergeant Cobalt Bail, under Vale military code of justice article 13, refusal to follow a direct order in a combat situation. I am here by placing you under arrest until your court martial on our return to Vale. Corporal Indigo White, you are now in charge of the eighth squad" Tanner said as the military police crowed around Cobalt.

Cobalt merely stood up straight as they started to march off towards an awaiting Aegis, they did not bother to hand cuff him. With six guys guarding him his arm in a sling, and his body feeling like it just got beat to hell and back there really was no point in resisting. As they walked Cobalt looked over to the crowd of people getting helped by various Vale military personnel, and spotted Zyarr with Sera Phineus standing next to her.

The old woman smiled as they passed her mouth moving silently even as Cobalt could swear that he could hear her as if she was standing next to him,

"Destiny Cobalt, you have a destiny,"

The Crow Bar

Vale, Vale Kingdom

0900 hrs

Major Amber Jade was not surprised that the "Crow Bar" was empty that morning with the Vytal Festival in full swing. She did not feel that out of place either holding the metallic case on her right hand, with as many visitors running the streets most did not bat an eye at it. It did not take long for her to spot the tall figure of Qrow Branwen already downed half a dozen drinks lined up at the bar.

"Little early in the morning for that much even for you," Amber said as she sat down next to him putting the case up on the bar. Qrow let out a short raspy laugh as he tipped another shot glass to his lips,

"If you knew what I had to deal with this morning you would be drinking too, that what I think it is?" he said as Amber laid the case down opening it. Inside was a sliver of a dust crystal barely the size of a pen that glinted in the light,

"That's all that is left or at least what we could find on the ground, the searchers just classified it as a broken dust shard scrapping it. I managed to get my hands on it after reading Bale's report of the fight at the mine landing zone," She said as Qrow lifted the shard up then slipped it into his vest pocket.

"Might be for the best that it was destroyed, you already saw what it could do in the wrong hands." He said as he finished his drink.

"Just might be, but I might be losing one of my bests because of it. I don't mind helping whoever your working with, just the cost might be a bit too high for my liking," She said as he got back up from the stool.

"The cost could even be higher if that thing got back into the wrong hands, you knew this was a dangerous game when I brought you in." he said back as he waved the bartender for another shot glass.

"Even so, a full picture would be nice for what..for what my men under me are sacrificing," Jade said looking sternly at Qrow.

"Well, that is what I am partly here to do this morning..look I got a feeling that just be on your guard all right," Qrow said as he sipped at his shot glass.

"On our guard, right now we have that stupid Atleasian army calling the shots for the festival security, and where pulling city security. Right now were one of the most secure places in Remnant," Jade said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Look who were fighting..They don't give a damn about the Attleasian army or for Vale's minuscule forces either no offense." He said with his usual gruffness. Jade gave him a sullen look cocking one hip to the side as he continued,

"Just watch yourself ok.I will bring you in more after this week just got to trust me on this one, alright. For what it's worth your guy did something most would not have, the right thing in a bad situation." He said finally finished slugging down another shot.

Jade just lets out a frustrated sigh straighten up a bit as she pushed away from the bar,

"Fine, you know where to find me," She simply said as she started walking away as Qrow tipped his class at her.

"Yea I do..and I fear that we might just need a few more hero's of yours to do some dirty things for a greater cause," He could not help but mutter as the first match of the Vytal tournament began.

Authors note: The names of the characters in the Medicia autonomous zone where from the Kurdish language. It was a bit hard to track the meanings down but, thanks to a friend I was able to get them down. If there has been any error I do apologize.

Special Thanks: Special thanks to the following who contributed Redshirt names from the /r/rwby discord chat. Leila Σ - Leila Alizarin, thisissparta789789 - Gris De Montesquieu, locklear -Magenta McGreenface, I'mOuttaControl for Sergeant Kyanite Sint and N7Brendan for the use of his name.

The 8th Squad will return in

"Battle of Vale"


End file.
